Akatsuki Kids
by Moonlit Shadows and Pawprints
Summary: When Pain and Konan's kids come to the base for the summer, they want to create their OWN organization, with none other than the children of the Akatsuki! Oh boy, how will this work out? Rated T, LOTS OF OCS, Slight harem warning, and 9/10 made of crack and fillers. And for the record: DISCONTINUED... Edit: REWRITE IN PROGRESS: 'Akatsuki Generation Passed On'
1. The letter

**AKATSUKI KIDS  
><strong>

First Story Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki (as much as anyone wants to...)

* * *

><p>It was just a particularly boring day at the Akatsuki Base.<p>

Everyone was forced to listen to Pain's ramblings on world domination, although they didn't pay any attention. Hidan started falling asleep, Deidara was trying to come up with a scheme to kill a certain weasel, speaking of the said Uchiha, Itachi stared at a wall in the room, Kakuzu was counting money conveniently found on the floor, Zetsu was wondering who he should eat since he was hungry, Sasori was implanting some new weapons and poisons in his puppets, Konan was hoping Pain would end this meeting and get back to 'paperwork' (meaning make-out with him when no one's looking), Kisame was tending to his Samehada, but Tobi paid extra attention to their leader.

"So anyways, once we capture all of the jinchuuriki we will finally-" Pain's voice boomed until something was moving near the flower in Konan's hair. "Um, Konan what is that?"

"Hmm?" Konan stared at him puzzled and confused.

"In your hair. Is that a dragonfly?"

She looked up and sure enough, there was a dragonfly buzzing on her flower. Once she caught it, she realized it was made of paper. The dragonfly began to unfold into one sheet of paper with writing.

"Ooh! What do you think it is Sempai?" Tobi asked Deidara.

"How the hell should I know, yeah?" Deidara stated annoyed as he narrowed his eye at him.

"Hush you two." Konan yelled, her eyes began to widen as she began to read the letter which promptly stated:

_Dear Mother,_

_It has been very long since Rain and I have spoken to you, but it seems that the academy is concerned about our well-being. Our teacher has forced us to spend our summer break with a distant family member, specifically you and Pain sama. So, we will be living with you for the 3 months we'll be off. _

_I know this is very alarming to you, and honestly I am not happy about it either, but if Rain is going, I will come too, on her behalf. Depending on our departure, we should arrive in about two days. So please be ready and alert the other members of Akatsuki so nobody has an anxiety attack, like I know you'd be having now. _

_Oh, and Rain has an announcement for you guys, we have decided to create our own organization, and if it is possible, she wants to have any of your members child relatives to join us, FEMALE only as in younger daughters, little sisters, nieces, granddaughters, etc. This was hence since you are the only female with nine men, so I will be the only boy within our group of females.  
><em>

_We are looking forward to see you! With love from us both,_

_Rain and Kon_

Silence. More Silence, Pain was getting concerned at Konan's facial expression.

"Konan? Is something the matter?" Pain asked in a quarrel tone.

Konan looked at him, eyes locking on tight, as they showed the essence of worry and panic. He knew something was not right.

"This meeting is adjourned!" Pain barked, waking a lightly snoring Hidan from his seat as he stormed into his office with Konan not far behind.

"Geez," Kisame wondered out loud, "what was all that about?"

The other men were pondering the same thing.

* * *

><p>*<em><strong>Pain's Office<strong>_*

"Now my dear, what is wrong?" Pain asked her, curiously worried.

"You have to read this to find out…" Her lips quivered as she handed the letter to him.

Pain took it and began to read. His eyes widened as he continued reading. He breathed a long sigh, before looking back at her.

"So they are coming?"

Konan nodded. Pain groaned.

"I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, eh?"

"Not a good time to joke right now."

"Sorry honey, I'm just as shocked as you are, how should we-"

"I'm not very sure. If we say anything to them about this, all hell is probably going to break loose." Pain muttered as he was thinking hard.

"We have no choice, if they're arriving soon, then we must tell them now." Konan reasoned with him.

Another big sigh replied back to her before a response. "I suppose, get everyone for an emergency meeting now."

"Yes Pain sama"

* * *

><p>*<em><strong>With everyone else<strong>_*

Deidara, Hidan, and Kisame stood outside of Pain's office door listening in on the serious conversation taking place.

"What the fuck are they talking about it there?" Hidan growled.

"Shut up, you don't want them to hear us, yeah!" Deidara half whispered.

"I'm not very sure. If we say anything to them about this, all hell is probably going to break loose." Pain's voice muttered.

"We have no choice, if they're arriving soon, then we must tell them now." Konan's voice reasoned.

"Arriving soon, yeah? Who's coming?" Deidara asked earning a smack to the back of his head for speaking so loud.

"Why do you think we're standing here listening ya twit? Now keep it down!" Kisame whispered violently to the blonde in front of him as Hidan snickered to his right.

"I suppose, get everyone for an emergency meeting now." Pain ordered.

"Yes Pain sama."

"Shit! Run dammit!" Hidan said pushing Kisame out of his way to the couch. He and Deidara rushed there as well. They dived in next to Itachi who was reading and Kakuzu who was counting his money. Itachi raised an eyebrow at Kisame, who was trying to stop wheezing, and Kakuzu just looked at Hidan in annoyance.

Konan opened the door and called out to everyone currently in the living room. "Everyone to the meeting room, this is an emergency!"

* * *

><p>Everyone promptly gotten up to move into the next room and took their seats.<p>

"Thank you for joining us on this unexpected announcement." Pain started as he looked at everyone. "Konan and I have gotten a letter stating some very important news."

"Just tell us what the fucks going on!" Hidan hollered from his seat.

Pain glared at him, but continued.

"Anyways, my daughter and son are to be living with us for this 'summer break'." Silence echoed off the walls of the room.

"You're joking right?" Sasori looked at him as if he misunderstood what he said.

"Clearly it isn't because they will be arriving in two days from Amegakue." Konan replied grimly back at him.

"Great, more mouths to feed…" Kakuzu groaned.

"A daughter…** And a son…"** Zetsu breathed.

"What else have you and Konan been doing Leader sama?"Kisame grinned showing shark teeth, although he was worried about how this is going to turn out.

The pair glared at him in complete irritation.

"Hn," muttered Itachi, "is there anything else about this meeting we should know about?"

"Why yes, Itachi. It seems that my daughter will be starting her own organization and has requested that her members would be from your bloodline…" Pain turned his head over to Itachi who stared at him with his eyebrows shot up.

"WHAT?" Was mainly everyone's answer to hearing that, except Tobi who seemed to be awestruck that Pain and Konan had a daughter and son.

'I never knew of this, I wonder what else they've been hiding…' Tobi/Madara thought to himself but just looked at them in suspicion.

* * *

><p>Done! First chapter completed and more to come later. Please Review~! I'd like to know how I did.<p>

(^^)/


	2. Too early

2nd Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki (as much as anyone wants to...)

* * *

><p>"Now, I know this very sudden-" Konan tried to reason with them.<p>

"NO SHIT THIS IS SUDDEN!" Hidan shouted at her.

"Hidan shut up, or I will personally kill you." Kakuzu warned him. Hidan glared at him.

"JUST FUCKING TRY, KAKUZU! I'LL STILL BE FUCKING HERE EVERY TIME YOU TRY, YOU DAMN HEATHEN!" Hidan screamed in his face before Kakuzu gripped his throat. Sadly for him though, it didn't stop him from swearing up a storm.

"Great, yeah. What are we suppose to do?" Deidara asked puzzled, watching the two carcass kings tough it out.

"Pipe down brat. That's what we're trying to figure out." Sasori glared at him.

"Hn. You are not very bright are you?" Itachi just looked at them. Deidara and Hidan stopped to yell at him, "FUCK YOU UCHIHA!"

"What did you say?" Itachi activated his sharingan ready to send them to Tsukuyomi, while Kisame just rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, knowing Itachi wasn't to be messed with.

"Guys," Tobi started, but everyone was starting to yell at each other. "GUYS COME ON!" He began to shout louder, then in his Madara voice he boomed,"SHUT UP OR I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!" making everyone stop and stare at him.

"Wow, I wonder if this is going to be what we'll deal with when we start our organization." A new voice spoke.

Everyone looked at the doorway to see two children, a boy and a girl, standing in the doorway.

"Who the hell **are you?**" Zetsu asked them first.

"Well if Mother and Pain sama haven't told you we were coming here for the summer..." the boy hinted.

The girl shot him a look before looking back and saying, "Excuse him, he's not one to explain very well, but if they aren't going to say anything," she stopped and pointed to Pain and Konan, "Then I will introduce us. My name is Rain, daughter of the "god" standing there looking dumbfounded, and my companion is Kon, son of the lady next to him." Her voice sounded firm and commanding, something that showed she was definitely Pain's daughter.

"We thought you were coming in two days, you're early!" Konan told them exasperated, "Plus we just told them about you."

"Well I guess it cannot be helped." Rain muttered as she and Kon walked into the lighting. She had her father's looks, bright orange hair that came down beneath her shoulders, pale skin, her eyes looked similar to the rinnegan only with four circles, her ears were double pierced with small hoop earrings, one piercing through her nose and her forehead protector sat perfectly on her forehead along with a black tank top and a navy blue skirt with fishnet lining her arms and legs, she also had sandals matching the skirt to top off her look.

Kon had his mom's looks, short blue hair, amber eyes, and a piercing under his lower lip. He wore a black sleeveless shirt with dark navy blue pants, similar to what the Akatsuki wear, matching sandals with bandages around his ankles and fishnet lining on his arms that came to the elbow.

"Damn. You really look just like Leader sama and Konan." Kisame stated looking back and forth between them. Everybody agreed.

"Wait a minute, you said you were coming in two days! How come you're-" Konan told them in confusion.

"I guess you didn't read the date, that or forgotten that messages take two days from Amegakure to here in Konoha." He replied back to her.

"..."

"..."

Pain sighed, "I guess Rain is right, it cannot be helped, follow me to you're rooms," he walked down the hallway with the children right behind him.

Konan groaned as she plopped into the seat next to Kisame.

"Looks like this is going to be a fun 3 months." He grinned.

"How bout all of you do me a favor..." Konan started, "If my son and daughter are staying here, I want YOU," She looked at the Akatsuki, "to summon your children to stay with us as well!" she finished.

"What if you don't have any kids, yeah?" Deidara asked her.

"Ok, let me repraise that. Do you have at least a kid in you're family?"

All the Akatsuki nodded.

"Alright who?'

"Well I have a 12 year old daughter in Kirigakue, she doesn't know me that well, her mother raised her before she died." Kisame started.

"So do I, and as far as I know, she is top of her class." Itachi said next.

"I have a little sister in Iwagakue who has the same age, yeah..." Deidara replied, shrugging.

"My granddaughter is too," Kakuzu was stopped short by Hidan's laughter.

"You're fucking old, how can she be 12?"

"My son and his wife decided to have a child at a very late age, dumbass."

Hidan's laughter stopped breifly when Konan looked at him next.

'Well I do have a niece..." he admitted.

"Alright then, now how about you three..." Konan said looking at Sasori, Zetsu, and Tobi.

"I don't have a daughter, but I can make one." Sasori answered.

"Same** here**." Zetsu claimed.

"Tobi has a little cousin. Does that count?" Tobi chattered.

"Sure I guess." Konan concluded. "Now go on. They're your relatives so summon them." And with that she walked away.

The Akatsuki groaned.

"Shit..."

* * *

><p>Ooh how will this turn out for the Akatsuki? Please review! I'm thinking about making them go through hell after this, maybe... Teehee~<p> 


	3. New arrivals

Yay chapter 3!

This one took me while to come up with, but here's a start!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

><p>Rain's POV<p>

Kon and I have been here for about three days, and new arrivals seem be coming every day now. The first girls to show up were Hidan's niece, Hina, and Kakuzu's granddaughter Kuza.

Hina had long silver hair and fuchsia purple eyes while Kuza had short brown hair and her eyes shared the same pattern as Kakuzu's. Though I have to admit, Hina wasn't the type of girl to mess with, I learned that after a certain incident this morning...

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK (regular pov)<em>

_The children woke up early in the morning and came down to have some breakfast. Hidan and Kakuzu were the only ones up in the kitchen, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. They looked up at them when they came through the door._

_"Mornin' Senpais...' Kon mumbled sleepily._

_"Its way too fucking early. Why are you guys up?" Hidan asked them._

_"I'd like to ask you the same question." Rain shot back at him._

_"In case we plan on doing a couple bounties, or in case your new members arrive." Kakuzu told them as he went back to reading the paper._

_"Members?" Rain asked as she went to the coffee pot noticing it was nearly empty._

_"Yes, my granddaughter should arrive some time soon."_

_"Hell yeah, my niece should be coming any fucking time of the day." Hidan stated proudly._

_"Oh. Do you guys know where Dad keeps his coffee?" Rain asked looking through the counter cupboards._

_"Pantry." Replied both of them._

_Kon walked over to the pantry and sure enough, the coffee mix was near the top of the shelves. Kon groaned, "Well I guess he doesn't like you guys drinking his coffee huh?"  
>He raised his arms and a few slips of paper came off of him and flew to the coffee mix and dropped it down at his feet.<em>

_"Right. Fucking leader sama will try and kill us if we touched it." Hidan informed him as Kon gave the mix to Rain._

_She dumped out the remains of coffee grounds in the pot and began to fill it with water. Hidan and Kakuzu blinked in surprise.  
><em>

_"Hey bitch, you know how to make coffee?" Hidan asked her.  
><em>

_"Duh."_

_"Don't call Rain a bitch Senpai." Kon's tired eyes flashed dangerously at him, he snorted in response._

_"I'd say the same thing Uncle..." A new voice insisted Hidan._

_The men turned to see two girls appear leaning on the door panes._

_"Kuza!" Kakuzu nearly shouted.  
><em>

_"Hina, when the fuck did you-" Hidan asked startled.  
><em>

_"Right now." Hina grinned before jumping him.  
><em>

_"Hi Grandpa, how've you been?" Kuza asked Kakuzu sweetly._

_"Huh, so these guys are your niece and granddaughter? They seem like the girly type if you ask me." Koon mumbled loud enough for them to hear. Hina twitched slightly, but everyone else except Kon noticed a dark aura forming._

_"Oh shit." Kuza sighed._

_Suddenly three kitchen knives were thrown and embedded into the wall missing Kon by a couple centimeters. He jumped out of the way but froze as Hina lunged at him. She tried to strangle him when dark threads held her arms, legs and torso stopping her movement then got gripped tight when Kuza appeared behind her and restrained her arms._

_"YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOU THINK I'M GIRLY? JUST WAIT UNTIL SHE LETS GO OF ME AND I'LL FUCKING SHOW YOU GIRLY!" Hina screamed at Kon who stood frozen with fear, eyes widening at how close she was to grab him._

_"God damn it, Hina calm down!" Kuza groaned tiredly._

_"What the hell is going on in here?" Pain's voice shook the walls causing Hina to stop struggling and everyone to look at his tired but angry face. Konan stood behind them with crossed arms. Kon rushed to her and hugged tightly onto her waist still shaking with fear._

_"What the?" Konan uttered looking down at the boy who seem to murmur "Save me, please, please save me from her." into her Pj's._

_Hidan cracked a smirk, shaking his head. "My niece just scared the fucking shit out of your pussy of a son." Hina looked at him then redirected her gaze to Kuza._

_ Realizing she wasn't going after Kon again, Kuza loosened her grip on her arms and legs and pulled back. Everyone was pretty silent at tension still lurking._

_"So, who wants coffee?" Rain asked with a sheepish smile on her face and holding up the fresh brewed coffee pot._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p>(back to Rain's pov)<p>

After that incident it took me and Konan sama about two hours to finally convince Kon that Hina wasn't going to kill him. We came back into the kitchen where we found another new face sitting at the table next to Deidara and the others. Kon pushed me out front afraid the new kid would do the same thing Hina tried to do. I sighed while Hina just snickered at his actions and Kuza just shook her head disapprovingly at her.

"Whose that?" I asked Deidara.

"My sister, yeah. Meet Deilei (**A/N: Deilei's name is pronounced day lee)**" he claimed.

"Hello." She said with smile. Deilei had dirty blonde hair that came pretty short against her neck (kind of like Konan's) and it partially cover her left eye and has baby blue eyes. If you could really see her, you'd probably mistake her as a boy. **(Ironic isn't it?)**

"Oh, well nice to meet you." I nodded back to her. Then i just looked at everybody's faces. ' 1, 2, 4, 6, 7...' I began to count realizing a couple people were missing. "Where's Sasori, Tobi, and Zetsu?" I asked looking around.

"Danna's probably in his room creating a puppet, Tobi, I don't know where in hell he went, and Zetsu... Well he could be anywhere, yeah." Deidara replied.

"Not anymore, brat. Meet my new creation." Sasori announced behind us. We turned and saw a another kid standing next to him.

"Creation, yeah?" Deidara asked him puzzled. "Its a kid."

"Well no shit. I made her look that way."

"Made... her...?" Konan asked in confusion.

"W-wh-what's it called Senpai? That puppet looks very realistic compared to your other ones" Kon stammered getting closer to the figure. It looked just like Sasori, just smaller and more feminine.

"My name is Saori, and I am real. Nice to meet you." Saori responded in a auto-tuned voice, she raised her hand to him.

"WHHHAAAAA!" Kon screamed realizing it wasn't a puppet at all and ran back to me. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Sorry about him, he had a very tough morning. My name is Rain" I pointed to myself and pulled Kon out from behind me, "and this is Kon. Nice to meet you too."

'Only four people arrived today (sort of) and only four more to go.' I pondered silently in my head. I looked at Kon. 'If this is how he'll act when the rest get here, I'm going to get suffocated' I sweatdropped again.

"I guess I can show you guys can put your stuff." I told the other girls, remembering that Dad had to have a strict conversation with Hina and Kuza about this morning so they haven't gotten their rooms yet. "Follow me" I finished once I broke apart from Kon's grip and walked down the hall with four girls trailing behind me.

* * *

><p>DAMN THAT TOOK FOREVER TO COMPLETE. So yeah, you've now met Hina, Kuza, Deilei, and Saori. The others will come later. Review plz~<br>Bye!


	4. A new Uchiha and Hoshigaki

Okay, before you say anything, I couldn't remember Kisame's last name! That's so embarrassing. So don't rant on me about the title or the new chapter 4. I was having writer's block. |P

Disclaimer: Not the owner of Naruto, Akatsuki or any other Naruto based character except the Akatsuki Kids. Peace pplz!

* * *

><p>*Pain's Pov*<p>

So far everything has gone okay, Kon hasn't freaked out since that incident, but I think his fear was wiped away with pure cockiness. Rain and I have been doing paperwork together (how she can fill out these damn documents, I don't know). Hina and Hidan seem to spend more time together, I haven't heard any of his rituals, so I guessed that's whats been happening, Kuza and Kakuzu were the same way. Deilei and Saori have gotten along despite Sasori's and Deidara's argument about art that seems to happen more than once a day now. As for the other members, everything is neutral. For Zetsu and Tobi, they haven't been seen, which is awkward on Tobi's part.

"Okay, I finished." Rain informed me, breaking my concentration.

"Wow, that was quick." I told her with pride and shock in my voice. She grinned.

"So what do you want to do?" She asked me.

"Not sure. Have you finished the profiles?"

"I said I was finished Dad."

"Right..."

We sat there in silence, until Rain sighed and looked out the window, which was beginning to show signs of rain forming. Tiny droplets formed more across the panes and it became sheets.

"Are you doing that?" I looked at her strangely.

She nodded and closed her eyes, "There's two people approaching the hideout."

I blinked at her in surprise as she continued, "You might want to get Kisame and Itachi down there, they have the same chakra bloodline signature as them. Looks like more arrivals." She walked out the room, probably to find Kon and tell him.

I sat back in my chair, thinking but decided to call up the men and report them to the front.

"Everyone is to be at the front of the base, it seems that we have two more guests" I muttered to my ring.

'Gotcha.'

'Hn.'

'Fuck, do we have to?'

'Hidan, shut up and go, and roger.'

'Got it, yeah'

'Right.'

'Be there in a moment, Dear.'

That was everybody I could get. I sighed wondering what in the hell happened to Tobi and Zetsu. I didn't mind not seeing them both, but this was way out of the ordinary for them not to respond, especially those two, who are the most loyal to Akatsuki. I shrugged it off and walked out of my office to meet the others.

* * *

><p>The Akatsuki were there as promised and so were the children, standing by their relative waiting for the arrivals in the pouring rain.<p>

"Why the fuck did we have to stand in this god damn rain?" Hidan whined in annoyance, Hina nodded, pouting next to him.

"Because we have to, yeah." Deidara replied mocking his whiny tone. Deilei giggled as both the silver haired beings stuck their tongue at them.

"Shut up everybody!" Rain yelled at everyone which shocked all the men, including me, but did so.

As Rain said, two figures approached the hideout, one, a little taller than the other.

I looked over at Kisame and Itachi. Kisame had a big grin which suggested he knew who was his child. Itachi remained emotionless but I could see, despite the expression, he knew his kid too. As the duo gotten closer, I was able to make out their appearance. The taller one had light blue skin(no shocker there) and cobalt blue hair that went a little bit past her shoulders. Her eyes shared the same appearance as Kisame's. The other one had black hair that was pulled into Itachi's ponytail style, pale skin and a sharingan blazing.

'Hmph that didn't seem too hard to figure out. Then again...' I thought glancing idly," who could mistake one of these kids for another person's?'

"Why hello there, my little Kisami" Kisame greeted the taller girl, still grinning.

"Hi Daddy." She sported the same smile as he did.

"Hn." Itachi nodded to the other one with a slight smile. "Good to see you Iisani."

"Hi Dad." The girl nodded right back.

"Aw great, yeah. TWO Uchihas." Deidara groaned. Deilei looked up at him with confusion.

"Well lets get you two out of this rain shall we?" I declared.

They took it as an invite and rushed right in.

* * *

><p>FIN-A-LLY Geez, writing is harder than I thought. -_-; New members met now: Kisami and Iisani (don't ask on the names, I just came up with them.)<p>

I decided to cut it off here cuz my back is killing me. Plus I think my chapters will be a little later than one or two days since school will start again on Wednesday. So sorryz! Review~ Oh and I wanted to thank a couple people for some ideas: My best friend for a bit of humor to make me think more (I still don't think I'd be able to put a damn taser in this story, SailorBlazingStar. Sorry ^^;) And to Kibi Tosame for a couple ideas on a title and also humor. Thanks guys~!

Pain: Oh and help us find our two missing members! One is a hyper, orange masked wearing dude who acts like a kid and loves to shout: "Tobi's a good boy!" and the other guy is a half black and half white bipolar, cannibal who looks like a Venus fly trap. THANK YOU!

Deidara: Why, yeah? I like it better without Tobi.

Me: Oh Deidei, if you only knew...

Deidara: Knew what, yeah?

Pain: Nevermind that Deidara.

Deidara: BUT-

Me and Pain: NEVERMIND!

Konan: Review please! (and save me from these morons)

All: HEY!


	5. The gang's all here

Me: Chapter... 5 I think? Whatever.

Itachi: AkatsukiTomboyKid doesn't own Kyuubi or Us for that matter...

Me: Thanks, Ita _Kun_ *rolls eyes*

Itachi:*sharp glare* Don't call me that.

Me: I can call you AND make you do anything I want. Its **my** story, weasel butt. *victorious smirk*

Itachi: Hn.

Me: Okayz~ On with the story then!

* * *

><p>*Normal Pov*<p>

Everyone was completely soaked from the malicious down pour. Iisani and Kisami got settled in very quickly and all were introduced.

"So, this is everybody?" Kisami asked.

"No actually, we're missing two people." Rain informed.

"Hn." muttered Iisani, "If I'm not mistaken, you have 10 members correct?" she looked at Pain for a response.

"Yes, why?"

"There's only 8."

"I'm aware of that." Pain answered her with a hint of irritation.

"Where the fuck did that orange idiot run off to anyways?" Hidan frowned looking around at everybody.

"Same goes for Zetsu, but I'm sure they're fine." Sasori stated.

"True," Kisame jumped in,"But its not like them to disappear and not say anything."

The members agreed. The newest girls looked at them and to Rain with confusion.

"Don't worry about it, you'll meet them soon." Rain assured them.

They nodded, and went to explore more of the base. The Akatsuki, however, were still pondering where Tobi and Zetsu went.

* * *

><p>*Iisani's pov*<p>

"This place is huge!" Kisami exclaimed in awe. I rolled my eyes.

"Ne, Iisani?"

"What?" I looked at her with a face full of annoyance.

"Geez, you don't have to give me that look!" Kisami laughed jokingly. I smirked slightly at her.

"What's it like in Konoha?" She asked.

I stopped moving to look at her.

"I just wanted to know, since I've never been there." She smiled sheepishly.

I thought to myself for a moment.

"I don't really know." I admitted, "I just stuck to my studies and trained, so I never bothered to capture my surroundings."

"Oh..."

We began to walk in silence.

"You know, I never really met Daddy before." Kisami told me changing the subject. "I was always in care with my mom. That is...", She looked down,"before she passed..."

I blinked, and realized that was true. I had never 'met' Dad well enough to actually remember him in my life. But Mom always told me how intelligent and kind he was, and how much I looked like him. I could feel pain pounding against my heart, reminiscing through my memories of her. Even the day she committed suicide, right in front of me, at the age of six.

"Wow, I'm sorry about your mom." I heard Kisami say.

I must've been talking aloud because she looked at me with sadness in her eyes. "My mother died of an illness. I watched her fight to the very end." She spoke sadly.

"Hn." I mumbled back to her.

"You know, I'm kinda glad that we'll be working together, Iisani." Kisami confessed, smiling at me.

I looked at her in surprise but I stayed emotionless before making a small smile and replied, "Iisa."

"What?" She looked at me puzzled.

"You can call me Iisa, no one ever called me that except my mother. So I want you to call me that."

"Alrighty then Iisa!" Kisami grinned.

We ended the conversation once we reached our room.

* * *

><p>*Rain's pov<strong>*<strong>

I sat in the dining room. No one was there, so it was quiet enough to think.

Kon and Konan sama were busy in the kitchen making dinner, while in the living room I could hear Hidan and Kakuzu fighting over what to watch on TV, and occasionally heard Hina and Kuza siding on the channels they were bickering over.

Iisani and Kisami were getting settled in their rooms, and Deilei and Saori, last time I checked, were having a competition against Sasori and Deidara on who could draw better in the meeting room.

I sighed. I was suppose to have 9 members and I'm missing 2, it was bothering me a little bit. Suddenly I saw something peeking out at me from the other side of the table. I looked over but it ducked away. So I bent over to see under and saw a little girl staring at me with big black eyes and long black hair. I never seen her before.

"Come here little one, I won't hurt you." I coaxed to the small child. She came closer and closer to me until a, 'What the hell are you doing' startled me making me bang my head against the table. I cursed while rubbing the spot and glared at who scared me. Clearly, Dad, who looked at me funny crossing his arms.

"There's a little girl under the table." I told him, still glaring.

"What do you-"

"TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!" I shrieked and did a 180 degree turn before giving a guy in an orange, swirled mask a right hook to the face, sending him to break through a wall which was connected to the living room.

"What the fuck?" I heard four people say as the same man groaned in pain from the impact.

I saw them look at me through the wall with the same 'WTF' expression my father gave me.

"Ow... Why did Rain chan hit Tobi?" The guy on the floor whined.

"Tobi? DON'T DO THAT TO ME!" I shouted at him as every other Akatsuki member and child burst through the dining room and the living room. I heard a whimper from underneath the table, reminding me what I was doing in the first place.

"Oh I'm sorry, sweetie! I didn't mean to frighten you!" I cried looking under the table to the little girl who sat there shaking and was close to crying. I finally pulled her out and held her hoping she would forgive me.

"1: Tobi, where in the seven hells did you come from? and 2: who's the little girl?" Sasori asked confused at both me and Tobi as he began to get back up and walk through the wall.

"Tobi just got back here with Zetsu san and Torri chan is Tobi's little cousin." Tobi replied to Sasori.

"Torri?" I asked looking down at the child I was holding. She looked up at me and cocked her head slightly as if saying 'Yes?'.

"Yup!" Tobi chided as he scooped Torri from me and skipped away. I blinked as Zetsu and someone else phased through the wall.

"Hello Leader sama, we're back. **And we brought another ****guest." **Zetsu bowed his head to him and pushed the figure a little closer to Dad. From a side view I could only see two leaves the size of my forearm and and were pretty thick for two leaves, Kinda like a jungle plant's. The side of her face I could see was white and her eyes were colored yellow., but as she turned, I noticed she also had a black side too, but had no facial figures like the white side did. I also could see her shoulder length green hair which had a small daisy clip sitting perfectly holding back the strands from covering her face.

"Hello, my name is Zana. **Nice to meet you.**" Zana greeted everybody who seemed to be shocked that she also had a split personality.

"Well that solves my current problems now, doesn't it?" I concluded sarcastically.

I knew this was just the beginning of my problems.

* * *

><p>Kakuzu: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE HER BREAK THE DAMN WALL!<p>

Me: KAKUZU, SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I BREAK SOMETHING YOU COULD NEVER REPLACE!

Kakuzu: O_O... Okay I'll be quiet, but you owe me 20 bucks.

Me: Kakuzu... *cracks knuckles*

Kakuzu Okay okay, but you still owe me.

Me: Fine, Whatever.

Tobi: Review for ATK chan~!

Hidan: What kind of fucking name is that Tobi?

Tobi: Tobi doesn't know. Its better than saying AkatsukiTomboyKid chan!

Me: Hmm... True, I got it, call me Koneko chan, it makes it easier. (Koneko means kitten, I think)

Tobi: Okay! Review for Koneko chan please! =D

Me: Peace out pplz! (^_^)/


	6. A gift to all

Me: Hey everybody! It's me AkatsukiTomboyKid ,or Koneko Chan, with Chapter 6, all right!

*awkward silence and crickets chirp*

Me: Oh if you're wondering, It's just me and Konan this time, because the guys had gotten smart with me, so an (ahem) 'incident' as I would put it, occurred between me and them...*Horrifying Screams and pounds on closet door being heard*

Konan: Disclaimer, Koneko Chan doesn't own Akatsuki or Naruto, Kishimoto does...

Me: Thanks Konan! Alrighty then, On with the show~ (story, chapter, whatever you wanna call it -_-)

* * *

><p>*Rain's Pov*<p>

I went to my room, since Kakuzu was going to continue bitching at me for breaking the wall. I figured he had finally shut up about it, because now everything seemed quiet again.

*BOOM!*

Well that didn't last long... I sighed, opened the door, and ran out to see what in blazes happened. I didn't have to look very far since the explosion happened in Deilei's room, which was a couple rooms down from mine. Smoke came from under the doorway. I opened the door and began coughing, when I looked back up again, I saw Deidara and Deilei in the middle of the room, totally blackened from the bomb. I looked over and saw Sasori and Saori stuck to the wall also covered in black.

"What *cough* the heck *cough cough* happened?" I managed to say, glaring at them.

"Deidei was trying to teach me how to mold chakra with the detonating clay." Deilei started first.

"That was before she put WAY too much and nearly blew up the whole fucking room!" Sasori snapped as he wriggled his way out of the wall. I had to hide my laughs when I saw, thanks to Sasori's imprint, the original paint behind him was there before the explosion. It was the same with Saori too.

"IT'S NOT HER FAULT DANNA, YEAH!" Deidara screamed at the puppet.

"What the?" Kisame's voice echoed the room, I saw he and Kisami had looked in to see what was going on.

"Don't ask..." I told them.

"The fuck?" I heard Hina yell behind me. She managed to get through the crowd of people in the doorway.

Among the faces I saw Dad looking at me confused, and I noticed Kakuzu who was looking furious.

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?" Their bellows shattered my eardrums and I noticed it did for some of the other members.

"She/He did it (yeah)!" Deidara and Deilei yelled pointing at each other.

"Never mind that!" I barked at the three Akatsuki members and girl, rubbing my temples harshly.

"Now, are you alright?" I looked up with a hardening stare at the blondes who nodded fearfully, I looked at the red heads, "Are you alright?" they also nodded quickly.

"Good. At least no one got hurt. Deilei and Saori, go take a shower real quick, before the smoke ruins your hair. I would like to see what Deidara was demonstrating to you so I can understand this explosion." They didn't hesitate and high-tailed it to the bathroom. I got amazed looks from everybody seeing how lightly I was taking this, and/or how firm my orders were.

"What the hell? They blew up the damn room! How can you not be mad at them? And wanting to see the stupid action that kid had done to this room? Is something wrong with you?" Kakuzu howled with rage.

I turned to him faster than I remember and shot him the sharpest, ruthless, 'Say that again, I dare you' stare I had. His eyes widened in fear as he stood straighter than before. Then with too sweet voice I told him, "Why yes, my dear Kakuzu. There is something very wrong with me. Would you like to know what's wrong with me? I will gladly tell you..."

Then my voice went cold, like the bottomless pits of the underworld," It's something like that tone you were using I don't like. Now, I don't give a shit about what you think I was thinking. Deilei and Saori are MY members, NOT YOURS. I personally care about them, so I wanted them to be okay, and not get themselves hurt or ruined. I wanted to see Deilei's new move so I can decide whether I allow letting Deidara teach her better, or allow her not to use that technique again. Now, before I use my Almighty Push and send you flying through the walls and out into my storm, I suggest you APOLOGIZE TO ME, saying that you were wrong to scream at me and judge me like I was some kind of idiot trying to get myself killed, and then silently walk away from here like this never happened capiche?" The thunder outside roared in anger and the wind was now howling, blowing the rain twice as hard than before.

All jaws dropped and gaped at me, I had just set one of my father's S ranked murdering criminal member in his place, like I was his leader. Still he snapped out of it, bowed his head low and murmured, " I'm very sorry, Rain sama, I didn't mean to snap at you over your thoughts and intentions. Please forgive me." Then like I told him to, turned around, and walk down the hallway, which I could hear turn into a sprint and a door slamming, which could mean he ran to his and Hidan's room to hide. All eyes came back to me.

"If any of you have something to say, speak now or forever hold your peace." I said in the same cold voice while speaking with clenched teeth. Everyone bolted from the room, except Dad and Kon, who couldn't stop staring at me. Kon knew very well, when I get pissed off, I will set hell loose.

"I'm gonna help Mom in the kitchen." Kon turned and began to walk away.

All was left but me and Dad. He smiled at me and told me with pride,"Couldn't have said it better myself. That's my girl." He used Universal Pull and dragged me into a hug.

"Come. I have something for all of you, once we see Deilei's new technique, of course." He took me out and down the hallway to the training yard.

* * *

><p>*Hina's pov*<p>

"HO-LY SHIT! I gasped as we quickly shut the door to Uncle's and old geezer face's room.

"That bitch has the fucking balls to yell at Kakuzu like that." Uncle muttered shakily.

"She isn't around is she?" We heard Kakuzu's muffled voice somewhere in the room.

"No, Grandpa, it's okay to come out." Kuza reassured him.

"Good." He breathed a sigh of relief as he emerged from his closet.

"Why the fuck were you- Hmm?" Uncle stopped in mid sentence as he heard something. He looked at Kakuzu before, saying "Shit, fine. C'mon girls." and strolled out the room dragging a protesting Kakuzu behind him.

We followed him out.

* * *

><p>*Normal pov*<p>

Everybody was out at the training grounds, Deidara and Deilei stood in the middle, while the Akatsuki members stood on the sidelines. Kakuzu, started stepping farther and farther away from Rain and Pain, and finally stopped once he reached Kisame, who was the last on the row.

"Ready?" Rain called out.

"Ready!" Deilei shouted back.

"Now remember, yeah. This clay is very powerful, it could blow up an entire battlefield." Deidara warned

"Got it Deidei." She began molding some of Deidara's clay into a small spider. He felt it would be easier to start with. As she did, she pumped some of her chakra inside the clay before throwing it up, forming an Earth seal, and the spider became twice as big.

'It's a start, yeah. This is how far we've gotten, now it's just her timing that is off.' Deidara thought to Pain with worry. Rain listened in on what he said.

"Do you see that?' Iisani asked to Itachi, her sharingan set on the flung spider.

"Yes." He replied back. He did the same with his sharingan.

Without wasting a minute, Deilei preformed a Fire seal and shouted "Katsu!" Then an odd crazy thing happened: The bomb didn't explode. The spider began to plummet down to the Earth, right towards the terrorist and girl. Deilei's eyes widened knowing what would happen next. Deidara pushed her out of the way as the spider disappeared into a nuclear explosion.

"Damn it! It happened again..." Deilei muttered sadly as the Akatsuki gathered around them.

She looked up at Rain for a response. She could tell that Rain was trying to make a decision, but her odds of learning seemed to be slipping, looking at her troubled expression. Deilei looked at the ground in defeat and embarrassment.

"You're not focusing." Iisani broke the silence and everyone turned to her, Deilei looked up as Iisani stared at her with a no emotion, or if one, a look a puzzlement.

"What do you mean Iisa?" Kisami asked her.

"What I mean is you're focusing so much on your chakra, you're forgetting to control it. What makes the explosion is when you combine the chakra all together make it burst a one time. If not, then your chakra in that spider or any clay form will get confused and contract itself until it touches something." She stated, with a 'matter a fact' tone.

'So, what does that mean?" Hina asked annoyed.

"It means she can't use that technique." Iisani spoke low, "if she can't control her chakra to that amount, which wasn't a lot actually, she isn't capable of using exploding clay, like Deidara Senpai."

"Spoken like a true Uchiha, yeah." Deidara grumbled. Iisani glared.

"Look, I'm just telling the truth! Its not my fault she-"

"I get it. I'm unable to learn." Deilei specified, she swallowed hard. "It was a stupid idea..."

Torri stood next to Tobi, holding onto his hand, watching everything until a vision popped into her mind:

_She could see herself and the others out on the training field, only this one had ash and smoke coloring the grass with black and gray. Deidara and Deilei were in the middle looking exhausted but continued on. As she watched she saw Deilei preform the same trick she was right now,_ _but this time, she shouted something different than "Katsu" but the spider this time exploded_. _She had finally mastered the technique._

Torri snapped back into reality, and showed her vision to Tobi. **(A/N: I forgot to mention that Torri can see the future, and she doesn't like to talk. So she has a power of progressing and speaking things in her mind, kind of like telepathy but can only communicate if shes touching someone. I was gonna put that in, but I guess I forgot and didn't feel like trying to add that in at the beginning.)** Tobi nodded and sent it to Pain as well, to say something and stop the argument. He had gotten the message.

'Men, give your rings to the girls, I think little Torri has something in mind to tell.' And with that, each one of the Akatsuki slipped off their rings and gave it to their kid to put on.

'Uh... Hello?' Rain asked hesitantly.

'Woah, this is freaky' Kon thought first.

'Hey! I can hear all you guys in my head!' Kisami thought exclaiming.

'Fuck, this doesn't feel very private.' Hina twitched.

"Well you guys can quit chatting up a storm now, but Torri has thought of something. " Pain looked at Torri, "Go on."

Torri nodded with a smile and thought her vision in her head, so the others could think it too.

After the image ceased, the girls looked amazed.

"Yes! So there is hope for me?" Deilei jumped up and down happily. Rain smirked.

"Yep, and if that's the case, then I will allow Deidara to teach you."

Deilei squealed with joy, she ran and picked up Torri and hugged, well more like squeezed, her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, God's precious little angel!"

Everyone sweatdropped and Torri started scrambling in her arms uncomfortably. "Oh sorry." She set her down, but Torri still smiled at her.

'At least you'll be getting along well...' Rain thought, but forgot about the rings.

"Getting **along**?" Zana asked raising an eyebrow.

"Aw shit, we're still wearing the rings aren't we?"

"Yes." was everyone's answer, she had a massive sweatdrop on the back of her head.

"Well my original plan was to have Torri with Saori and Deilei, since Tobi is with Sasori and Deidara." Rain tried to explain.

"So shes gonna be with us?" Saori asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Well I guess that can work out, I probably couldn't take care of her anyways." Hina shrugged, Kuza gave her an awkward smile.

"Oh, here's your ring Dad," Rain started trying to pull the ring off, it wouldn't budge. "What the hell?" She said confused looking a Pain, who had a sheepish smile on his face putting his hands in the air.

"It. Won't. Come. Off!" Hina growled as she yanked harshly on the ring to get it off, but her efforts were in vain. Still, she managed to get the ring to the first crevice, but below it, had a bad cut from where her finger connected to her hand to the ring.

"Well at least that can heal..." Hina cursed as she looked at the cut to Kuza. Kuza didn't look at her, her widening eyes were on Hina's ring and pointed to it. Hina looked back to the ring. Her jaw dropped at the sight. The ring was slowly moving back down her finger and sat in place.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" She screamed at Hidan, who had to hide a grin from her.

"Dad? What is this?" Rain asked irritably at Pain.

"Well... eh.. hehe... Those rings were my gift to all of you, since you're apart of the Akatsuki organization now... Plus, they can't come off, unless you know how to." Pain began to rub the back of his head, keeping his eyes off the fuming girls.

Soon it seemed the Akatsuki began to shrink as the murderous auras were coming off in waves. "You wouldn't try and kill us... Would you?" Kisame joked frightened at their glares.

"Get them." Rain muttered, the Akatsuki sweatdropped and started running in different directions, as the girls chased after them, screaming.

* * *

><p>Me: Ouch, and Rain's attitude, yikes! Actually, That would probably be mine, since I am super scary among boys unless their my buds.<p>

Sasori (muffled voice): Can we come out now? Please Koneko Chan?

Me: Fine whatevs... *unlocks closet door and the Akatsuki crawl out* I hope you learned your lesson.

Itachi: W-w-we did, ma'am...

Konan: Did you really have to lock them in there with Tobi AND Waka Laka playing?

Me: Yes, yes I did.

Deidara: WHY did YOU give TOBI SUGAR, yeah? WHY?

Me: So the torture could be unbearable, duh.

Hidan: Well it fucking worked!

Me: Yayz! I'm glad about that. Now who's gonna say it? *smiles wickedly*

Kisame *sighs*: Please review for Koneko Chan. Or else she'll put us back in the CLOSET OF DOOM!

Me: Oh come on, it wasn't THAT bad!

All (except Konan): YOU PUT FUCKING GIRLY STUFF AND UNICORNS PLUS TOBI AND THAT DAMN SONG!

Konan: ...

Me: Okay then... See ya guys! (^.^)/


	7. Long nights and video games

Me: Hello my awesome fans!Welcome to Chapter 7! Zetsu if you could do the honors...

Zetsu: Koneko chan doesn't **own Naruto or the Akatsuki**.

Me: Thank you~

* * *

><p>*Normal pov*<p>

After several hours of chasing, beating, and dragging 10 Akatsuki members back to the hideout, the kids decided to settle down with a movie. Oh course, Hina and Kon started to argue about which movie to watch.

"I want to watch to watch Scream 3!" Hina practically shouted in Kon's face. It wasn't surprising she likes horror movies.

"My ass we're watching that! Lets watch X-Men!" Kon argued.

"Like we're gonna watch X-Men! Lets put something funny!" Kisami jumped in.

"Okay then, lets watch Hangover!" Kuza exclaimed.

"Heck no! We are NOT polluting Torri's little mind with that crap!" Deilei protested.

"Maybe **Jurassic Park?"** Zana asked.

They all couldn't stop shouting at one another. It didn't matter whether they woke up the Akatsuki, they were basically dead to the world in a state of unconsciousness. Iisani, Suna, Rain, and Torri were the only ones who didn't want to get in the fight.

"I'm fine with whatever you put, Rain sama." Iisani told her, without looking up from her magazine.

"I'm not familiar with anything, so I don't mind either."Suna replied also, she looked at Torri, "Is there anything you want to watch Torri?"

Torri thought for a moment before touching Rain and gave her option. Rain liked it better than the others' options and told her to run and get it. Torri raced to her room and came right back with a DVD. Rain took it from her and automatically played the disk. Everyone quit arguing after seeing Rain put the disk in the DVD player.

"What are we watching?" They all asked at once.

"Ponyo. It was Torri's idea." Rain turned her attention to the movie, and the rest decided 'aw what the hell' and sat down on the couch to watch the film.

*About (idk) 3 hours later(?)*

The movie finally ended and once they looked at the clock, it was about 9:30. Torri started to doze off so Deilei and Suna took her to their room and put her to bed. The rest of the girls were wondering what to do next, so Hina grabbed the remote, changed it to the games input, and turned on the Xbox 360.

Since there was 4 controllers 4 of them could play at once, but nobody wanted to other than Hina and Kon.

Que the arguing on what game to play.

They finally settled by playing Assassin's Creed II, something they actually got along with, even though Kon had a weak stomach.

Occasionally, they would tell each other what to do, this got on their nerves, but despite how much they snap at one another, they were a pretty good team when it came to these multiplayer games.

Iisani continued to read her magazine, Kisami and Zana went and called it a night, Deilei and Suna decided to go draw or something, Kuza and Rain stayed and watched the silver and blue haired duo play their game in case if anything happens and they begin to fight.

After an hour, Iisani, Deilei and Suna gone to bed, and Rain and Kuza gave up, knowing if Hina and Kon haven't done anything but play this game, they weren't going to be needed.

"Ugh, I give, see you back in the room." Kuza walked out of the living room, to bed.

"Yeah, see you in the morning." Rain followed suite.

That left them alone playing, after another hour, they got tired of the game and began to play Call of Duty MW3, and they played it until the sun came up.

* * *

><p>*Pain's pov*<p>

I woke up feeling every bone in my body sore from Rain and the others. I noticed though, they were kind enough to put me and the Akatsuki back in our rooms. I winced as I started to get up, looked at the clock that stated 6:15, and noticed Konan sleeping soundly, so I left her there to snooze the day away. I walked into the living room and saw Hina and Kon on the Xbox 360 playing Call of Duty MW3. I didn't say anything and went to the kitchen to make some coffee. I came back with my mug and sat on the couch watching them play.

"Kon..." I started but was shushed by him as he and Hina stared intently at the screen. I continued," Have you two been playing since last night?"

"Yes." Was both their answer.

"Okay then." I shook it off as Itachi, Sasori, Kisame, Kakuzu, and Deidara came through the living room, looking like they were in pain as well. They stopped when they saw the two playing, took a second look and shook their heads as they disappeared into the kitchen. Each of them came out with their own cup of coffee and sat beside me.

"Judging on how far they are in the game, have they been playing since yesterday night?" Itachi asked, boredly.

"QUIET WILL YA?" Hina hissed as she and Kon began shooting at enemies.

"Look out! There's more to your left!" Kon advised as he began to reload and started shooting. I had to admit, watching them was quite amusing since they have always hated each other.

"YES!" Hina exclaimed as they finally shot them all, she threw her fists in the air in victory, controller still in one hand.

"Lets save here. I 'm getting hungry." Kon informed her. She nodded.

After saving and quitting the game they went into the kitchen to have breakfast.

"Wow, yeah..." Deidara broke the silence.

"Who knew they got along so well..." Kisame chuckled.

"No shit. Usually they'd be on the floor trying to kill each other." Kakuzu muttered.

"I guess it's different when it comes to video games eh?" Sasori suggested. We agreed.

* * *

><p>Finally the rest of the Akatsuki came in aching and groaning from the complete beatdown. None of the other girls have gotten up yet. We all headed into the kitchen to see what the night owls were doing.<p>

Once we entered, we stopped and looked at the scene before us. Hina and Kon were sitting at the table but they were asleep, I also took notice that they pushed their plates outta the way so they can bury their faces in their arms.

"Have those two stayed up the WHOLE fucking night?" Hidan asked to no one in particular.

The sleepers stirred a little but fell silent.

"Yes. When I first woke up, I found them playing Call of Duty on the Xbox." I replied.

"Well, it doesn't surprise me that they finally dozed off by now." Konan sighed. She went over to Kon and shook his shoulder lightly.

"Kon... Wake up sweetie..." Konan whispered to him sweetly. He groaned a little. "Come on you need to be in bed."

He shook his head a little, but he fell back asleep.

"Here let me give it a fucking try." Hidan walked over to Hina. He shook her lightly as well, I think he was a afraid she'd get mad and beat him again, I was told by Kuza she hates being woken up. Ia also heard Hina groaning a bit as well."Hina, honey come on, go to bed."

"Nuh uh..." We heard her mumble, but that was all she said.

"I don't think they're going to their rooms on their own." Kisame chuckled at them.

"Well if that's how it is..." Hidan began. He pulled Hina's chair out a little bit so her head and arms were still on the table. He then reached under and lifted her out of the chair and adjusted her until she was bridal style, and proceeded out of the kitchen. Konan followed after him with Kon in her arms. His head and arms rested on her shoulders. Once they got back, Konan asked," So, who wants breakfast?"

* * *

><p>Me: Yeah, a little crummy chapter this time. Sorry.<p>

Tobi: How come Tobi wasn't in this chapter?

Me: Sorry Tobi, but hey you're here now!

Tobi: YAY! TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!

Me: Okay, Review please, Koneko OUT!


	8. Torri and the Taser short story

Me: Hey everybody! This isn't a chapter but a little short story...

If you must know, A certain person has been on my ass about using a taser in my story, so I'm making this she can stop bugging me about it (no offense, I still love you, BUT NOT LIKE THAT). Okay, so this goes to SailorBlazingStar, also known as my crazyass best friend.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Akatsuki, or tasers. (-_-;) ON WITH THE STORY

* * *

><p>One typical summer day, Torri was out playing outside the base when she stumbles onto a remote control device, but it wasn't exactly a remote because she didn't think there were suppose to be what looks like drilling fangs on top of it.<p>

She had become curious of the 'remote' so she took it back to the hideout to show what she found. The first person she found first was Kisami.

"Hey, what'cha got there Torri?" She asked the little girl. Torri raised it up to her so she could see it better.

"Hmm... What is this?" Kisami questioned as she caressed one of the 'fangs'. Just then Torri noticed a button that said ON. She pressed the button, still with Kisami touching the 'fangs'.

She jolted up from the shock and fell to the floor, where she couldn't move for 5 minutes.

"TORRI!" Torri took off before Kisami tried to take it away.

She found next Hina and Kuza, but before she could show them, she tripped on air and shocked both Hina and Kuza in their ankles. The same reaction occurred and they slumped together and were stuck like that after another 5 minutes.

"TORRI!" Kuza and Hina yelled as she scurried down the next hallway.

She finally found Deilei and Saori in their room. She automatically came up to them and showed it to them.

"What's that Torri?" Deilei asked.

Torri shrugged but placed it against her stomach and thought, 'Watch this Deilei.'

*ZAP!*

Deilei couldn't move or brace herself against the cold greeting floor of the room.

"Let me see that Torri." Saori offered.

She reluctantly gave it to her but not without pressing the ON button and shocking her hands. Se was pretty sure she did some damage to her nervous system, since (**A/N: IK I forgot to put this in to.)** she was half human, and because most of her joints seemed to fail her because she couldn't stand or move anything in her body.

'Oops.' Torri thought and ran out of the room.

"TORRI!"

* * *

><p>Rain and Kon were in the living room watching TV. The shocked members came and blocked their view of the screen. They looked up at them in annoyance.<p>

"You need to take that remote thingy away from Torri." Kisami growled.

"YEAH!" shouted everyone else.

"What are you guys talking about?" Rain asked in bewilderment.

"Torri found some remote outside while she was playing but that remote thingy shocks us." Deilei explained.

"Wait did you say, a remote that shocks you?" Kon asked raising an eyebrow.

"No shit Paper Boy." Hina replied sarcastically.

Kon started laughing, making the girls angrier.

"It's not a remote! Its called a taser." Kon said between laughs. They looked at him with confusion.

"A taser is a remote device that can shock or knock people out cold in a pressure point, my mom has one and she's been missing it for 2 weeks." He explained further.

Just then, Torri sneaked in and hid behind the lounger near the kids. They didn't notice her.

"Well, what you guys were experiencing was short range shock," Kon examined.

"Wait if there's a short range, there's a LONG range?" Kuza asked.

"Yep, all you have to do is press a little button below the ON button and then you point, aim, and shoot." Kon replied.

Just then Kon let out the kind of scream that nobody wants to hear, a bone shuddering, painful one.

The girls looked down and saw something attached to his *ahem* manhood with wires coming straight from the lounger. They looked over while Kon screamed even more, rolling on the floor in pain.

They saw Torri sitting there, with an empty buzzer and they began to crack up as soon as the Akatsuki and remaining members rushed over to see what was going on.

"Hey, Konan, Torri found your taser!" Rain laughed so hard she barely got out the words.

Needless to say, Torri never got to play with the taser again.

END

* * *

><p>Me: I had to laugh at myself for that. (sorry boys, but SailorBlazingStar also requested me to do something with the 'forbidden fruit' LMAO)<p>

Akatsuki: OUCH (yeah)

Me: Yeah no kidding. Well, see ya pplz! I'll work on chapter 8 (is it? I forget...) later on. Oh well. Byez!


	9. Torri's age and training starts

Me: Okay back on the road again, with chapter 8!

Deidara: I thought it was 9, yeah?

Sasori: That was because of the short story, brat.

Deidara: Oh, sorry Danna, yeah...

Tobi: Koneko chan doesn't own Naruto or Akatsuki. Is Tobi a good boy now?

Me: Yes you are Tobi, thank you.

Tobi: YAY!

* * *

><p>*Still Pain's pov*<p>

After having breakfast, finally one of the children woke was little Torri, she crept so quietly into the kitchen we barely noticed her until she sat next to Tobi.

"Good morning Torri chan! Did Torri chan sleep well?" She nodded tiredly, and Konan gave her a plate.

She had her fill on 3 pancakes, eggs, 2 pieces of toast and a glass of orange juice. We blinked and stared at her. I figured she thanked Konan after finishing, since she was sitting right next to her, but before she left, one thing was really on my mind.

"Torri, just how old are you?" I asked her. If you're wondering why I would ask such a question, it's because of how tall, er... how short she was. To give you a good estimate, she came to about one of our dining chairs, which I'd say is about 3 1/2 to 4 feet tall. The other girls were at least a foot taller. She came over to me and poked my arm. 'I'm 8.'

"8?" The members, excluding Tobi, nearly choked on what they were eating, and looked at her. Sure we all suspected she was a little younger, but 8 was pretty ridiculous. She blushed pink, she probably could hear our thoughts, since she was still touching me.

"I'm not trying to embarrass you. It was something that I've been thinking about for the last couple days." I tried to explain to her. She nodded in understanding, she was still pink.

"Come with me." Itachi gotten up and walked over to her with a hand out to her. She took it, and they went into the living room. We could hear the TV turn on, Itachi asking her if she'd like to watch something, and a channel being changed until we heard things crashing and male voices screaming. Itachi came back in a few moments later.

"What did you put on?" Kisame asked his partner.

"Tom and Jerry." He replied as he took his seat and finished eating.

"Isn't that the show with the cat and mouse?" Konan thought aloud.

"Yes, I believe it is." Sasori stated.

Once we finished breakfast, we went to watch TV with her.

We caught just in time as the little, brown mouse named Jerry toss a iron at the grey and white, tomcat named Tom. Torri giggled at Tom's pouting face that was in the shape of the iron.

"I see why this is fucking amusing." Hidan smirked.

We continued watching until Iisani and Kisami came in.

Iisani looked questionably at the screen, shook her head and continued her path to the kitchen, followed by Kisami. They both came back out, Kisami with Pop tarts, and Iisani with dango in their mouths.

They sat on the floor and watched with us.

Later one by one, all the girls came in and watched Tom and Jerry.

When it came on commercials, I took the time to look at who was here and who wasn't. It was pretty easy on who was missing: Kon and Hina, hell, I wouldn't blame them. Then I decided something. I got up from the couch, and dragged a couple of the members, hoping the rest would follow behind and escorted them to the meeting room. All of them did, except Tobi.

"What now?" Hidan growled at me.

"I was thinking maybe the kids should train a little." I replied smoothly.

"Really, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Yes, this is especially on yours and Deilei's part, since you've been teaching her on that trick. You, and Sasori and Saori." I started out.

"Eh?" Sasori looked at me boredly.

"I highly doubt Saori has been trained around puppets, don't you?" I raised an eyebrow at him, he got the message.

"And come to think of it, Hidan and Kakuzu, you two should train Hina and Kuza as well."

"WHAT?"

"You work bounty missions, and I'm pretty sure they'll be begging to come with you. You might as well prepare them." I grinned evilly.

"I don't think I need to say anything about Itachi and Kisame, because I know they'll be training their girls as well." I concluded.

"Piece of cake." Kisame grinned.

"Hn." Itachi muttered.

"What about **you and Konan sama?"** Zetsu asked.

"I don't need to worry, but rest assured, we will train as well." I added in, glancing at Konan who nodded.

"And Tobi?"Sasori pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the said masked man watching the TV.

"Hes fine." I chuckled.

* * *

><p>*Normal pov*<p>

The Akatsuki departed their separate ways and took their girls to train. Hidan and Konan went to get their sleepers.

Hidan, taking in a deep breath, kicked the door open with a bang and shouted "TIME TO GET UP! RISE AND SHINE! EARLY BIRD GETS THE WORM!"

Hina growled angrily into her pillow and Hidan briefly heard the following words,"Shut the fuck up."

"Nope. Either you get out of bed, or I can drag you out. Which is it?"

Hina raised her head and sent a death glare."Fine I'll get up. What do you want?"

"Its time to fucking train. Now get your ass up and meet me outside." Hidan walked out the door, not bothering to shut it. Hina growled again and stuffed her face far into the pillow.

'WHY ME!'

Kon was a different story. Konan couldn't shake him awake nor shout at him, so she did the next best thing. She dumped cold water on him. He immediately jumped out of bed shivering and soaked to the bone.

"W-what was t-t-that f-for?" Kon's teeth chattered.

"We're going to train, is that alright with you?" Konan asked sweetly.

"No." He gave her a flat stare.

"Well too bad. Dry off, get changed, and meet out at the training yard." She walked out the room like there was nothing wrong.

Kon also groaned out loud, "WHY ME?"

* * *

><p>Me: Yeah kinda suckish chapter. The taser story kind of sent me back into writers block again.<p>

Pain: Review

Me: Yeah what Pain said. Bye guys.


	10. SURPRISE! Training really begins

**EDIT** The message in bold below and the beginning Authoress note in the next 2 chapters were about a notice I deleted. Please Ignore it. THANKS!**

Me: Hey everybody! Koneko chan's back~!

Deidara: You make it sound like you were dead, yeah.

Me: *Smacks the back of his head* Course I wasn't baka.

Deidara: Whatever, yeah. *gets smacked again*

Itachi: The author doesn't own Naruto or Akatsuki.

Me: Thanks Itachi san.

Itachi: Hn.

* * *

><p>Hina and Kon were the last to show up on the training fields where they'll be trained. Kon arrived with soaking blue hair as he glared sharply at Konan. Hina, still tired, came with a pissed off look on her face directed to Hidan. When they spotted each other, they had enough time to chat.<p>

'What the fuck happened to you?" Hina asked dryly.

"The blue chick over there decided to ruin my sleep by pouring ice cold water on me. What about you?" Kon replied in the same tone.

"A fucking loud zealot decided to kick my door down and shout in my ears and saying if I don't get up then he would drag me out on to this damn place."

"Ouch."

"Ditto on you Paper Boy."**(1)**

That was all they could say before being dragged towards Pain.

"Alright then. We decided to make this training some what like a mission for you guys. But to be more formal for you, it's a mental mission." Pain started to explain.

"A... Mental mission...?" Kisami asked looking at Kisame.

"It's just using your mind instead of your body, sort of... It's kind of hard to explain." He shrugged.

"Hn." Muttered Itachi.

"Alright. Oh but first, Hidan, Kisame." Pain looked over at them. They nodded and pulled something off their backs. In Hidan's hand was a black two-bladed scythe. Kisame had a broad deep blue sword with a hole in the middle. They handed it to Hina and Kisami.

"Oh wow!" They exclaimed in excitement, adjusting and making a pose, making both the Jashinist and swordsman grin.

"Okay then. To start this training, sit down and preform this handsign." Pain began as he showed the group. Each complied and found themselves in an open field, similar to the Akatsuki's, but wasn't as seclusive. The Akatsuki appeared only in their hologram state.

"Hey! Where the fuck are we?" Hina asked looking around aimlessly.

"This is where you will conduct your mission. The objective is to make it across this jungle to the end where we'll be waiting." Konan further explained, her voice had static as she spoke.

"Jungle? **This doesn't look like a jungle here." **Zana muttered.

"That's because we haven't changed from the last time we've used this area. Here." Pain made another sign and the the field morphed into tall, looming trees and vines. Distant howls of animals could be heard. Torri ran behind Saori and gripped to her hand, frightened. Saori looked down at her.

"Don't worry Torri." Deilei cooed to the shaking girl.

"Alright then, go!" The Akatsuki disappeared, and the children took off.

* * *

><p>*Deilei's Pov*<p>

We hurried off through the shrubbery, Saori carried Torri on her shoulders. Then I realized something, we didn't have a map.

"Aw damn it." I cursed as my run came to a halt. Saori realized it too.

"Now what do we do?" She asked me.

"Lets go up, maybe we came find out where exactly Deidei and the others are at." We jumped up branch to branch. I was first to take an impact.

"Ouch!" I yelped falling back on a tree branch. Saori landed beside me and looked at the space I banged my head into. It gave multiple electric waves, probably from the impact.

"Looks like we're going to go with our instincts." Saori looked over at the direction we were running.

"Right. Come on." We tumbled back to the ground. We urged forward, but our legs wouldn't move.

"What the?" I looked down at our feet that seemed to be disappearing.

"Q-q-quicksand!" I uttered out as I struggled to get out.

"Don't move around! You'll sink faster." Saori calmly urged me, but she wasn't following her orders either, by the time I looked we had snd up to our waist.

"Oh crap oh crap oh crap!" I began panicking, the sand reached our shoulders.

'Is this the end?' I wondered.

* * *

><p>Me: CLIFF HANGER NAH NAH HAHAHAHAHAHA!<p>

Kisame: Well that's kind of mean don't you think?"

Me: Yeah I know, but guess what? I AM MEAN!

**(1) Paper Boy was a nickname I created for Kon. For Hina it's Religious Bitch.**

Hidan: Review for Koneko bitch.

Me: *twitches* yeah, review...

Hidan: What the fucks up with you?

Me: Oh nothing.

Hidan: Bullshit.

Me: Lets just say that if I didn't like you so much, you'd be back in the closet.

Hidan: Yeah you can- WHAT?

Me: See ya guys!

Hidan: No wait-

*******WE INTERRUPT THIS PROGRAM WITH FOR SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT* Lolz  
><strong>

**Yeah I know, I was surprised about this chapter. Since my parents are going out tonight, I can use my laptop for awhile. YAY! =D But still this is the chapter I'll make up for last weekend. Once I get my laptop back next week, I get back to work and make up that chapter. Sorry about the cliff hanger though, having a bit of writers block, that and I wanted to get some suspense in somewhere. Plus I haven't done a pov with Deilei and Saori. Maybe later with someone else. But gotta go, I still got more shit to do than waste away my free time. Bye!**


	11. Training of HELL

Me: Hello again, my awesome viewers. Koneko chan is back to work, with chapter 11.

Pain: I thought you were grounded and couldn't have the laptop?

Me: I get to use it for today, Pain. Another surprise I guess? Oh well, I'm happy :)

Pain: Okay then...

Tobi: Koneko chan doesn't own Akatsuki, Leader sama does~ Yay Tobi's a good boy! :D

Me: Erm... Not quite, you guys and Naruto belong to Kishimoto remember, Tobi?

Tobi: Oh, So Tobi isn't a good boy?

Akatsuki: NO (yeah)

Tobi: *sulks*

Me: *laughs* Don't worry about it Tobi, you aren't a good boy, you're a VERY good boy.

Tobi: YAY *glomps Koneko*

Me: O-Okay then, on with the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>*WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME?* Deilei's pov<br>**

**"What the?" I looked down at our feet that seemed to be disappearing.**

**"Q-q-quicksand!" I uttered out as I struggled to get out.**

**"Don't move around! You'll sink faster." Saori calmly urged me, but she wasn't following her orders either, by the time I looked we had sand up to our waist.**

**"Oh crap oh crap oh crap!" I began panicking, the sand reached our shoulders.**

**'Is this the end?' I wondered.**

**END**

* * *

><p>I closed my eyes waiting for the sand to consume me, but instead I felt an hand pulling me out of the death trap. I look up to see Torri, hanging from a vine, looking like a little monkey with the same little girl grin she always had.<p>

"Torri!" Saori and I gasped. We grabbed hold of another vine and climbed out.

**'You didn't think we'd make it that easy do you, yeah?'**

"Deidei?" I asked, Saori looked at me funny.

**'Of course it's me, yeah. Who do you think?'**

"Um... Why are you in my head?"

**'...I'm not, yeah. You're wearing my ring, so I can communicate with you** **and only you.****'**

"Oh. Well why didn't you say anything BEFORE we got caught in QUICKSAND!" I practically yelled. Saori kept looking at me as if I was crazy, until Torri touched her and she understood.

**'I'm not always gonna be around, yeah. Besides if you conduct a mission like this, you're on your own.'** Deidara reasoned.

"Well, can you explain this? Why is there an electric field and how come we don't have a map?" I countered.

Deidara paused for a moment. **'I'm not sure, yeah. That you'll have to ask Leader sama about.'**

"Ugh, you're hopeless." I groaned. "Come on Saori, Torri. Lets get outta here."

With that, we swung vine to vine in case of any more... "surprises".

* * *

><p>*Kuza's pov*<p>

"Are they still chasing us?" Hina panted.

"No, we're good for now." I sighed.

After what we've gone through so far, I'm pretty sure we're going to kill ourselves before this little 'mission' is over with. So far, thanks to Hina, we had to escape 3 trap doors with spikes at the bottom, dodge poison senbon and shuriken shooters 4 times, run from a pack of mangled creatures we have no fucking clue WHAT they were, and then some.

"I swear you're bad luck." I told her with irritation.

"Fuck you. I've never experienced training like this fucked up shit." Hina fired back. She groaned.

"Ugh, I need to sit down." She started to make her way over to a couple rocks about a couple feet away.

"No!" I stopped her. "There might be a switch on the ground and I sure as hell don't want that to happen AGAIN."

"Fine." She rolled her eyes at me.

I shook my head and carefully went over to a rock near me. I plopped down and rested a couple moments to catch my breath. Then the unthinkable happens. I feel the rock I'm sitting on shifting, and I tumbled over backwards to the ground. Hina gaped at me. Our eyes locked in panic and I knew we were thinking the same thing: 'OH SHIT'.

Suddenly 11 shooters came out from the trees, ground, the rocks, and branches. We took this time to sweatdrop before a swarm of kunai began to chase after us. Hina and I started screaming, running as fast as we could away.

"YOU HAD TO FUCKING SIT ON THE FUCKING ROCK!" Hina roared at me.

"WELL HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW THAT IT WAS ANOTHER STUPID SWITCH?" I screamed back. We both slammed into something at the same time. Something hard, firm, and... furry. Not only that, it was breathing.

"Uh oh." I mouthed as I stared at the same creatures that had been tailing us for the past mile, and trust me, they DID NOT look happy.

I managed to jump back before it's malicious claws tried to take my head off. I noticed Hina did the same, but instead suffered a deep gash into her leg, it gushed the crimson liquid of blood and completely soaked her pant leg in seconds.

"OW, SON OF A BITCH!" She howled and managed to grab her scythe and take out the beast in front of her. She took down another that scraped the ground next to the dead one.

"Kuza!" She shouted back at me, and in just enough time I managed to punch one that had lunged forward with an iron fist.

"Thanks!" I grin at her as she tried to get back up and limp to me so we could be back to back.

"Let's kill these shitheads." She muttered and began to slaughter half the remaining creatures. I pulled up my sleeve and shot out the stitches in my left arm and forced them to grip on the rest before killing them all.

Once I got the threads back in I went to Hina who was sitting on the ground, rolling up the soaked red pant leg to examine the damage. I think I saw her pale slightly and I honestly wouldn't blame her at the sight of it. **(A/N: For your safety and stomach's, the description has been removed in case of younger audiences)**

"Oh my Kami." I felt like I would pass out but refrained my self from doing so.

"Kuza, I think I'm getting a little dizzy." Hina clutched her head tight and squeezed her eyes shut. I knew that certainly wasn't a good sign.

"Scale of 1-10, how bad's the pain?" I asked her worriedly.

She opened one eye and looked at me "11."

I felt a sudden urge of panic starting to sweep over me. I wasn't suitable for healing, yet Grandpa has sewn Senpai hundreds of times. Although that's different, I've never done it before. I search around and find a couple twigs and grab some left over bandage I had in my bag. Pulling back my sleeve, I slowly, carefully made the threads sew in a weaving motion. I hear Hina grunt from the pain, but put up with it.

**'Not bad Kuza.'**

I jumped surprised at my grandfather's voice. I looked around, but shook my head thinking I was just imagining it.

**'It isn't your imagination you know.' **

There it was again. 'What the hell?' I thought to myself frowning, I must've hit my head somewhere, HARD.

**'I suppose you're forgetting about the ring?' **He asked.

I stared at my ring, and remembered when I first received it.

"Oh. Right." I mutter to myself and heard a thud. I looked up and saw Hina passed out.

"Aw man!" I facepalmed myself for losing focus and ran my fingers through my hair.**  
><strong>I could hear him chuckle at my stupidity.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want." I grumble as I finished up the sewing and pulled Hina's body off the ground and slung her over my shoulder. I look back at the spot she was laying. The amount of blood there bothered me.

** 'Hina will be fine. If she's Hidan's niece she should have the same immortality that he does.'**

'Whatever Grandpa.' I thought bitterly and left the scene of blood and death.

* * *

><p>*Kisami's pov*<p>

"I wonder how the others are doing." I thought aloud.

"I'm sure they're fine. This jungle isn't very scary." Iisani muttered without taking her eyes off the map.

"Do you think they grabbed a map?" I asked.

"Highly doubt it."

We walked in silence until we came to a broad river. I looked at Iisani who started looking confused and double checked the map several times to make sure we were in the right path. She shrugged and continued walking over the river. It didn't last long though. As soon as she took 3 steps over it, Iisani dropped into the water.

"Iisa!" I shouted. She quickly resurfaced, her head bobbed on the water. I breathed a sigh of relief and ran out to her, but I fell as soon as I took a step. 'Talk about a deep river.' I thought and swam back up.

"Well, I guess we're swimming across." Iisani groaned irritably as she pulled a piece of soaked paper from under the water and I realized it was the map.

Once I started swimming to the other side, I realized this was a BIG river, and the currents were no help at all. I took a deep breath and submerged under. Since I could see and breathe well in here, I had no trouble knowing where to go. I could hear Iisani as she was fighting against a current, and then I heard a little hiss. I turned around to look at my surroundings and finally caught sight of it. My eyes widened for a moment and the next thing I did was come back up and pull on Iisani to swim faster.

"What the-?" She started.

"NO TIME, WE HAVE TO GO OVER NOW" I screamed, tugging as hard as I could. She didn't believe me. She turned on her sharingan and checked everywhere, once she looked through the water, I knew she figured out why I was freaking out.

"Oh MAN!" She breathed and thrashed more to get across. I heard more hisses, so I dunk down just to check. The fish got it's friends.

"Great the fish has friends!" I complained. We were near the shore, once we finally reached it, we never jumped and run out of that water faster than it could bite.

**'I'm not intending to be rude, but watching you two was hysterical.' **My father's voice paned in my ears.

"Screw you Dad!" Iisani yelled. I looked at her but realized she was talking to Itachi Senpai.

"We could have gotten killed, if I didn't see the little pack of fish coming." I frowned as he chuckled.

**'Well, if that's what you think, then you better move faster.' **I could feel him grin.

"Why?" Iisani and I asked on the same time, we looked at each other but listened to our fathers' answer.

**'Those fish you were running away from, are enhanced to move freely on land and in water.'** I heard him laugh even harder.

"HUH?" We turned back and looked. The said fish had hopped out of the water but the fins were changing into arms, legs, hands, and feet.

**'Have fun!'**

"I hate you so much right now." I muttered.

The fish morphlings gotten up and the fins on its head raised up and hissed at us.

"Run?" I timidly ask backing away ever so slightly.

"Run." Iisani confirmed. We screamed and ran away with the fish morphings running after us.

* * *

><p>*Normal pov* <strong>(finally)<strong>

Kon sat on the ground pulling up the grass he was sitting on. He and Rain were the first ones to make it to the end. Zana followed 2 seconds after.

"When are they gonna get her?" He whined to his mother. Konan shrugged at him.

"I don't know. They probably found trouble along the way."

"It makes sense. But I think I only saw us, Zana, and Kisami and Iisani take a map." Rain pondered. Kon froze.

"You mean these?" He asked her as he pulled a bunch of crumbled papers from his pack. Rain took one and unfolded it. Sure enough, it was a map, but looking at it, she could already tell who it should go to.

"Isn't this the map for the road Hina and Kuza went?" She stared at him. He adverted his gaze.

"Maybe."

"Well I am **not going back out there." **Zana backed out.

"I'm not either." Rain frowned.

"I don't think you'll have to." Pain commented pointing.

Saori, Deilei, and Torri crashed from the trees. Deilei couldn't stop making an odd dance, and continued to say "GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!"

Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi stopped their jutsu to greet them.

"How was it, yeah?" Deidara asked. She glared at him.

"NOT well at ALL."

"Is Torri chan okay? Torri chan looks scared." Tobi chided. He tried to pry her off Saori, but didn't even budge.

"If you don't mind Tobi san, I think Torri would rather stay with me." Saori replied shyly. He nodded and went back to Deidara.

Next, Kuza and Hina ran out and once they realized they found the other Akatsuki, they collapsed onto the ground.

"Ugh. Never again." Hina groaned.

"Agreed." Kuza nodded.

Hidan and Kakuzu got up to see them.

"So how'd it go?" Hidan asked sarcastically with an arrogant smirk.

"Fuck. You." Hina snarled, her face fell back into the grass. He laughed.

And finally, dead last, Iisani and Kisami burst out of the trees screaming.

"What did you think girls?" Kisame asked while getting up.

"Don't start!" Kisami growled back.

"Hn." Iisani glared at Itachi.

"Well I guess your mission is completed. Let's get out of here." Pain concluded.

"Yeah you might want to take care of a couple things before we leave." Kisami cautioned. The other girls agreed with that.

"Why?" he asked raising an eyebrow. The all pointed to the jungle and out came: the mangled creatures, fish morphlings, and a million wasspiders.**(1)**

All of the Akatsuki's jaws dropped.

"That's why." Iisani sighed.

"FUCK THAT SHIT! LET'S GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!" Hidan screamed. Pain created a hand sign and they came back to the training ground. Everybody breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'll go start dinner." Konan excused herself to the hide-out.

An awkward silence formed.

"Well, that was... interesting." Pain broke the silence. The Akatsuki nodded.

"NEVER AGAIN!" The girls shouted at them, and proceeded to walk back to the hide-out and watch TV.

* * *

><p>Me: Ugh, finally. It took me two days to complete this long ass chapter. And thanks to it, I have another day of grounding. -_-<p>

Tobi: Aw, well at least Koneko chan will be back soon right?

Me: Yeah, but I'll be out until Friday, so I'll have all weekend. ;)

Tobi: Yay! Please review for Koneko chan! \(^) ) )/

Me: Bye everybody, see you later (maybe) this weekend! (^_~)/

**(1) wasspiders- A random idea of trying to mix up spiders and wasps. They look just like spiders except they're striped yellow and black and with wings and stingers in their... ehm butts. *snorts* I couldn't think of anything :/  
><strong>


	12. A Chapter with No Name

Me: FINALLY FREEDOM! *Freedom song plays*

Akatsuki: WTF?

Me: *Record player zilch* Okay, back to the old grind eh? Oh well. Here is chapter 14. Also The Chapter with No Name.

Kisame: Koneko doesn't own Naruto, or Akatsuki.

Me: Thanks Kisa chan~

Kisame: *twitches slightly* Right, whatever kid. *sweatdrop forms*

* * *

><p>"Ow. OW. OW!" Hina growled.<p>

"Quit whining. I'm nearly finished." Kakuzu grumbled pulling the sewings that Kuza made.

Once they gotten back home, Hina was forced to go to the medic room and treat the three slash marks. This because Konan didn't want her to bleed on the carpet. **(1)**

"This is so stupid." She muttered, crossing her arms. Hidan chuckled sitting on the counter.

"Shut u- OW THAT FREAKING HURTS!" Hina screamed at Kakuzu, who began putting on some antiseptic. He ignored her, so she directed her gaze to Hidan who was trying to hold his laughter in, but his grin was very visible.

"Now hold still and this won't hurt as bad." Kakuzu rolled up hiss sleeve so his stitches were in view.

"Great. That's fucking fantastic." Hina exclaimed sarcastically. Kakuzu shot a warning glare at her to shut up, and she did.

Hina winced as the sewings stitched up one cut after another. "Where's Kuza in all this mess?" She wondered out loud.

"She wasn't aloud in the medic room, so I either presume she's watching TV, or she's in your room." Kakuzu mumbled finishing up.

"Will that be there awhile?" She asked pointing to the stitches.

"Beats me." He shrugged.

Hina pouted, but took out some bandages to cover it up. "There." She smiled happily.

"Okay, before I let you loose though, I'm going to have to give you a few shots."

Hina's smile disappeared at the word shots, and her violet eyes widened a bit. She had the worst fear of needles ever.

"Uh, h-how m-many?" She asked worriedly, trying to force back her smile. Hidan noticed her fear right away, although it didn't surprise him, he also was frightened of needles. The last time he had to get a shot, he broke the door and ran like a fucking maniac back to the base, screaming all the way. Plus once they finally gotten hold of him, it took the doctors TWO HOURS to finally sedate him and give him the damn shot. **(LOL)**

"Hmm, giving all those beasts that you fought off, I'd say about 7 or 8.

She looked at him, pupils so black you couldn't see purple anymore, and just sat in silence, as if she was thinking.

"Hina?" Hidan asked slightly worried.

"..."

"Hina? Come on say something." Hidan finally jumped off the counter and came a little closer to her.

Hina still didn't say anything, but did this: she looked at the needle in Kakuzu's hand, looked to her uncle, got down off the table, gave Kakuzu and Hidan one last frightened look, and sprinted out the room, screaming like a banshee on fire.

"Shit, damn it, HINA GET BACK HERE!" Kakuzu yelled as he chased after her, Hidan followed right behind him.

* * *

><p>*Kuza's Pov*<p>

I was still mad that Grandpa wouldn't let me in the medic room, so I resolved it and came to watch TV. All was normal until I spine chilling scream interrupted the TV.

"What the?" Questioned Rain and one look over to the hallway, I made out a figure who was running right by, two others followed after her.

"Hina, Grandpa, and Hidan Senpai." I calculated after hearing a loud crash and a swarm of curses to follow.

Hina ran back through the hallway, slid to a stop, and ran into the living room. Looking at her, she had a wild look in her eye, and was panting hard.

"Let me guess, shots?" I asked her.

She nodded, before Grandpa and Hidan skidded through the room. Hina screamed once more and proceeded her run into the kitchen.

"Aw god damn it! Hina!" Hidan cried out tiredly and they ran into the kitchen. 10 seconds later Hina pulled a ninja move and soon slipped out of the kitchen and took a nosedive under the couch.

I got down on all fours and peaked underneath. She was still panting hard but tried to control it and stay quiet.

"What are you doing?" I asked her again.

"Hiding, what do you think?" She hissed.

"WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GO?" I heard Grandpa yell.

"HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW, BASTARD!"

"Please don't sell me out, I don't want 8 needles in my arm. Please!" Hina begged. I stared at her, I could see the fear and exhaustion in her eyes. I sighed and sat up straight.

"Zana, pass me the remote would you?" I asked her.

"Sure,** but why**?" She asked me.

"Well, it looks like I saving her ass-" I pointed under the couch, "from Grandpa and Hidan."

She stared blankly at me, shrugged, and handed me the remote. I put it under the couch with Hina.

"What are you doing?" Kisami raised an eyebrow.

I laid out my plan as fast as they could manage. If Hina was going to hide under the couch, I decided to improvise in case the guys came around while I was sitting here. If they see me looking under the couch they'll believe Hina is under there because I'd be the only one looking, so to look like it wasn't, I stuck the remote to make it look like it went under the couch, so I was 'getting' it.

"Smart plan." Hina whispered to me.

"Shh!" I hushed her just as the 'Immortal Duo' came back in the room. They saw me almost immediately.

"Kuza, what are you doing?" Grandpa narrowed his eyes.

"Just getting the remote." I replied innocently.

"What?" Hidan raised an eyebrow.

"The remote. It fell. And got. Sucked in. The couch. So I. Am getting. It back. There. Do I. Need to. Go any. Slower. For you?" I paused within each statement. I heard snickers from all across the room and smirked at the smugged faces.

"Bitch I'm not fucking old." Hidan muttered as he crossed his arms.

"Either way you two need a hearing aide. Now what do you want?" I barked as I reached in, giving Hina a thumbs-up, and grabbed the remote that 'fell'.

"Have you guys seen Hina?" Grandpa asked irritably.

"Other than when she flew by into the kitchen, she did come back in here." Iisani started gazing up at them from book. My heart began to beat faster and I felt Hina squeeze my wrist in fear. " But she said something like 'Hey guys whatever you do, don't tell the old geezer and zealot I'll be hiding in Konan's room. Bye'. And with that she took off." She finished.

The men twitched. I assume if they went into Konan's room, they'll be dead no matter how 'immortal' they were.

"Well, she'll have to come out sooner or later..." Grandpa sighed bitterly and left the room.

"Damn." Hidan scowled and followed him.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Iisani." I told her.

Hina poked her head out from under the couch. "Yeah, I so owe you one."

"Don't mention it. But seriously. All this for shots?" She stared at her in disbelief.

"Shut up, I have to get 8." She shot back at her and went back under the couch.

"Ah. I see..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"DINNER'S READY GUYS! COME GET IT WHILE IT'S HOT!" Kon exclaimed, breaking the silence that formed.

"Huh? Where's the religious bitch?" Kon looked around. I could've sworn I heard Hina growl menacingly at him.

"She's around, though after a recent incident, I don't think she'll be joining us tonight, right Kuza?" Rain looked at me, but she left her gaze at the opening under the couch.

"Yeah. I guess." I sighed taking out the remote. Kon shrugged, and went back into the kitchen. The others began to leave. I set the remote on the table and whispered to Hina, "Don't worry, head back to our room. I'll snag some food for you."

"Thanks." She whispered back, and I headed into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>*Pain's Pov*<p>

We all sat down in the dining room. Everyone seemed to be present except Hina.

"Um, girls, where is Hina?" I frowned and pointed to the empty seat with my fork.

"Hiding." Kisami muttered.

"...Why would she be hiding?"

"Ask them." Kuza nodded over to Hidan and Kakuzu. They adverted their gaze to the floor.

"Well then? What did you idiots do?" Konan pressed further.

"Well, when we first got home, we took her to the medic room-" Kakuzu began.

"Skip it, what else?"

Kakuzu grunted but continued." After I stitched up the slashes, I told her she needed to get some shots."

"A fucking total of 8." Hidan jumped in.

"Shut up. And then, she just sort of looked at us if we were nuts, hopped off the table and ran out screaming, and we chased after her. When we couldn't find her anywhere, Iisani told us she said she'd be hiding in your room, Konan sama."

Hidan gave her an weak, awkward smile and Kakuzu was waiting for her response.

He got one alright. The look on Konan's face was priceless.

"Someone's in for it now, yeah." mumbled Deidara to Deilei.

"Did you fucktards-" She seethed.

"NO! I SWEAR ON JASHIN SAMA I NEVER FUCKING TOUCHED THE HANDLE OF YOUR ROOM KONAN SAMA!" Hidan defended waved his hands in a panic, afraid of a beating.

"I'm with him, not with his stupid god, but we didn't go near your room." Kakuzu agreed.

"JASHIN ISN'T A STUPID GOD YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Shut it! Both of you!" Kuza yelled. They looked at her. Kuza hadn't eaten anything, but I could see she was irritated with this argument.

"Don't you know where Hina is?" I asked.

"Beats me." She replied. I could already tell she was lying. I didn't say anything, but I figured that she was covering for Hina.

"I'm done." Kisame mumbled low and took his empty plate to the kitchen, most of the Akatsuki and the kids followed after him.

Once I made sure Hidan and Kakuzu were out of the room, I made Kuza, and Konan stay at their seats, just for a moment.

"Where is she?"

She stared at me before finally saying, "Please don't tell, she'll kill me."

I nodded and waited for her.

"Last time I saw her she hid out under the couch, then I told her to hide in our room."

"Uh-huh. As she gotten to eat yet?"

"No sir. I was going to take some when no one was paying attention."

I sat back in my chair to think this through.

"Is that why you didn't eat? You were going to take your plate?" Konan figured out.

"Yes."

"Well, you could have said so. To me at least." Konan frowned at her.

"Sorry. I was afraid you'd rat her out and drag her back to the medic room." Kuza replied sheepishly.

"No. Honestly this doesn't surprise me at all. Hidan is also afraid of needles, so he'd hide too. Right Hon?" Konan nudged me.

I chuckled. "Yes, that would be true. But first, Kuza, please eat and then you and Konan take a plate to Hina. Oh and do tell her, she WILL get her shots no matter how good, she can't hide forever." With that, I left the girls and went to my office.

* * *

><p>*Normal Pov* (finally)<p>

After Kuza ate, she and Konan pulled a ninja move and sped out of the living room into the hallway before anybody, (other than Itachi) could register what happened. They jiggled the doorknob, finding it locked.

"Now what?" Konan asked.

"Shh." Kuza hushed her and knocked in a pattern on the door.

The the lock was immediately unlatched.

"Hina and I make codes so that we know if we're at our door, and nobody else can get in, because we change it every time."

"Nice."

Kuza opened the door, and they found Hina sitting on her bed waiting patiently for them.

"Here." Kuza handed her a plate of food.

"You know, you guys are so awesome. Thanks." Hina happily began to chow down.

"No problem sweetie. Oh and Pain has a message for you." Konan remembered.

Hina stopped in mid bite. "What?"

"You're going to have to get the shots. No matter good you are at it, you can't hide from it forever."

Hina groaned, setting her chopsticks down. "I hate needles, especially now I have to take 8 of them."

"I can see that. No one, other than Hidan, would cause so many problems about it." Konan smiled at her.

She grimaced, but she thought to herself for a couple minutes until she came up with something.

"Konan sama, could you give me the shots instead?" She pleaded. Konan blinked, but nodded.

"As long as you won't take off again, I will."

"Okay."

"Good. Now finish up, before those carcass kings start their search again."

Little did they know, Hidan and Kakuzu already started their search. They stood in front of a door. Taking a few deep breathes, the two opened it and began to search as quickly as they could before getting caught.

"Damn it. Iisani said she'd be in here!" Hidan growled.

"Shut up. If Pain or Konan see us in here, we'll be dead."

They looked as high and low through out Konan's room, but when they found nothing, they grumbled to themselves and got out of the room. Shutting the door, they were startled by a new voice.

"What are you two doing?"

They practically jumped and spun around. There stood Kon raising an eyebrow.

"N-nothing!" They stammered at once.

"You realize that's my mom's room right?"

"Yes."

"...Okay then." Kon walked off shaking his head.

Kakuzu sighed. "That. Was close."

"Come on." Hidan urged.

* * *

><p>Iisani and Kisami sat in their room. Until a knock came on their door, and in came Kisame and Itachi.<p>

"You lied to Hidan and Kakuzu didn't you?" Itachi smirked at Iisani.

"Yep. What was I suppose to do?"

"Speak the truth." Kisame jumped in.

"She did, half-truthfully though." Kisami muttered low.

"Well it can't be helped. Let's just see how it'll work out." Iisani thought outloud to herself.

"Right." They nodded.

* * *

><p>Deilei and Deidara were practicing the technique Torri foretold would work. Suna, Sasori, Tobi, and Torri sat on the sidelines.<p>

"Aw! I'm never going to get this right." Deilei pouted after the 4th failed explosion.

"Don't worry about it. I didn't get my Kekkei Genkai to work just in one week, yeah." Deidara reassured as he handed her another spider.

'I'm going to need more clay, yeah' He thought bitterly.

"I know, Deidei, it's just so frustrating!" She shouted.

Deilei didn't even have time to throw the spider in the air. Before they could calculate what happened, the spider exploded, with no seals, words, or handsigns. Right in front of their faces.

"...Oops."

"...What just happened, yeah?"

"It exploded Deidei. I didn't do anything, it just did."

Deidara contemplated this. He snapped his fingers and came up with a conclusion.

Molding another spider, Deidara told her to do something probably, incredibly, stupid.

"Toss this one in the air, yeah. Don't do anything. Just concentrate on it, yeah."

"What are you planning Deidara?" Sasori asked on his side of the bench.

"Hang on Danna, yeah. I want to see something."

Being handed the spider, Deilei wasn't quite sure what her brother was planning, but she followed his orders, tossed it real high in the air, and concentrated on it as it plummeted down. The harder she focused, the more chakra seemed to condense instead of wildly like the many times before. Sure enough, the spider disappeared in an explosion. Deilei stood there with her mouth hanging open. Deidara smirked, concluding his assumption.

"You did it, yeah."

"I did?"

"Hooray!" Suna exclaimed. Sasori gave her a nod of approval and Tobi and Torri cheered.

"Yay! Thank you Deidei!" Deilei glomped her older brother.

"Don't thank me, yeah. You did it." Deidara pat her head.

"Come on! We have to tell Rain!" Deilei gripped tight onto his hand and yanked him into a run. The others followed after them.

* * *

><p>Rain and Kon were sitting patiently for anything in their room. It was too quiet so Kon decided to break the ice.<p>

"I saw Hidan and Kakuzu Senpai in Mom's room."

"Really?" Rain looked at him with slight surprise.

"Well sort of. They were just shutting the door. I can't believe they'd listen to Iisani."

Rain laughed. "She's a true Uchiha alright. Her emotionless face can fool anybody."

"Yeah..."

It was silent until a stream of knocks came to the door.

"Rain! Rain! I did it! I did it!" Deilei's excited voice came through the panels.

"You did what?" Rain asked as she opened the door.

"I figured out how to master the technique! Thanks to Deidei, but I did it!"

"Awesome, I'm happy for you!" Kon leaned over Rain's shoulder to see the blonde developing terrorist.

"Thank you! But mostly Thank YOU!" Deilei hugged Rain and then took off.

"Well, that's good. Deilei's learning. Now what about Religious Bitch? I haven't seen her since the 'mission'." Kon frowned.

"I'm sure Hina's fine. She'll come around eventually." Rain sighed.

'I hope she does.' She thought.

* * *

><p>Me: Ugh FI-NAL-LY! It took me all fucking weekend and today to complete this long ass chapter. Sorry if I kind of summed it around Hina and Kuza, Hina's practically my fave character, but I did try to get everybody.<p>

Zetsu: Everybody **except me.**

Me: Yeah, forgive me (and PLEASE don't eat me) I had to have a breaking point somewhere, plus writer's block doesn't help much, and school is being a living hell. Oh, and before I forget:

**(1): Back when Hidan first joined Akatsuki, Konan made it very clear that if he were to do his rituals, he'd do it in his and Kakuzu's room and clean up after himself, and if he was still bleeding, he couldn't walk on the carpets. (blood is a pain in the ass to get out.) If he didn't follow these directions, he'll be sent outside, no matter what season, until he fully healed. Needless to say, Hidan called her bluff and did the opposite. Next thing he knew, he found himself in the bitter winter cold for 3 hours to finish healing, and to eat dinner. Ouch.**

**(2) Also had this in mind. If Hina was gonna call Kon Paper Boy, he might as well have a taunting name for her too.**

Itachi: Review for Koneko.

Me: Oh, my name isn't Koneko anymore. I found this Google translator app and I found my name in Japanese. So now it's Keshi. It really sounds like my name. But so I don't throw you guys off, It'll be Koneko Keshi.

Itachi: Hn.

Me: Oh don't you 'Hn' me, Uchiha!

Itachi: *smirks* Hn.

Me: RAWR! *tackles Itachi*

Sasori: Erm... I guess review for Koneko Keshi then...

Itachi: OW! She bit me!

Me: That's what you get, you weasel prick! Ahahahahahaha!

Kisame: She's as crazy as Hidan.

Sasori: Agreed.

Me: Oh HELL NO you didn't call me crazy! I'm gonna pwn your asses Shark Breath and Pinocchio!

Both: Oh shit! RUN AWAY! *takes off*

Tobi: Well bye everybody! Review so the story can go on!

Me: GET BACK HERE- Oh yeah. Sorry, bye guys! (^_^)/ See ya later! Now then, (*=.=) *chases after Itachi, Sasori, and Kisame* GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE! I HOPE YOU DUG YOUR GRAVES CUZ YOU DIE RIGHT NOW!

Pain: This is the end of our psychotic writer's chapter. There's nothing else until the weekend. Now get out.


	13. Chapter 15

Me: Hey everybody! It's Koneko Keshi here with Chapter 13! I accidentally made a typo. Whoops! ^^;

Pain: Koneko Keshi doesn't own the Akatsuki or Naruto.

Me: Thank you Pain sama.

Deidara: Hey, what happened to Danna, Kisame, and Uchiha, yeah?

Me: In the closet, probably nursing their bloody bodies after I nearly slaughtered them. Teehee~

Pain: You are completely strange.

Deidara: Yeah.

Me: I know... Heehee...

* * *

><p>"Ow ow ow!" Hina groaned as another needle went into her arm.<p>

"Hang in there, I'm almost done." Konan reassured her.

"I can't feel my arm anymore." Hina muttered miserably as Konan put in shot number 6.

"If you can't feel it anymore, then it shouldn't hurt so bad." Kuza replied from her side of the bench.

"Bullshit, I still feel it." She responded as number 7 went in.

Konan and Kuza laughed just as Pain came in. The laughter was extremely cut short after this sentence: "Have any of you seen Torri?"

"No, why?" Konan asked, just as she was about to inject the last shot into Hina's arm.

"We can't find her, that's why."

Silence erupted the room. Until Hina decided to break the silence.

"Deilei, Saori, and Tobi must be going ape-shit right now huh?"**(1)**

"Erm... What?" Pain asked with a slightly amused expression.

"Never mind..."

"Okay. I'm finished, let's go." Konan tossed the empty shots into the trash.

Hina and Kuza followed after Pain and Konan.

* * *

><p>The sounds of Torri's name came all over the hide-out, but she was no where to be found.<p>

Like Hina said, Deilei and Tobi were losing it. Saori, didn't know how to react.

"TORRI CHAN! WHERE IS TORRI CHAN?" Tobi wailed as he ran around like hell on wheels.

"Torri! Torri where are you?" Deilei yelled.

"Calm down Deilei, yeah. I'm sure she's fine." Deidara tried to calm her down.

"What if she isn't? What do we do then huh?" She screamed in his face, abruptly shaking him hard.

"HELLO? ANYBODY HOME OR WHAT?" An entirely new voice squawked.

Everyone froze for a moment, but the Akatsuki relaxed.

"WE'RE IN HERE, YEAH!" Deidara shouted back. Deilei looked at him as if he just lost his mind.

"Ugh, there you guys are, I found this little girl and she says that she's related to one of you guys." The voice replied as a figure walked into the living room. The 'figure' held a small child on their shoulder. The small child happened to be Torri.

"Torri!" Saori exclaimed as she ran to her as the stranger set her down on the ground. Torri clung onto Saori's neck as Saori and the girls in the living room glared at the intruder.

"It's been a long time, huh Kuren?" Sasori asked with a small smile.

"Yep! Now where's my favorite bounty hunters? Those two better not forgotten about this trip." As the stranger came from the shadows.

The stranger was a woman, not close to her 20's. She had long platinum blonde hair and light gray eyes, and she had an easy and out-going smile. Her outfit consisted of a black one sleeve that came to her elbow which clashed in with a dark blue tank top. Her waist had bandages that covered up her abdomen. A red mini skirt and navy blue shorts that came to her thigh, and wore a three feather looking necklace. The one on the left was white, the right one was black, and the one in the middle was ruby red. From her elbows to her wrists were like shin guards with a metallic red imbedded on it.**(2)**

"So, where they at?" Kuren asked.

"They're hunting down Hidan's niece since she ran away from them. She needed shots and went berserk." Sasori explained.

"Nope. I just finished giving them to her. Oh hey! You found Torri. And hey Kuren! It's been so long!" Konan said all at once, as she, Pain, Hina, and Kuza entered the room.

"Hello Kuren." Pain nodded.

"Um excuse me. But who is she?" Saori asked.

"Well, her name is Kuren. She's 17, and she is a bounty hunter that works time to time with Kakuzu and Hidan." Pain also replied in one breath.

"Bounty hunter?" Kuza asked.

"Uh-huh. And by looking at you," Kuren pointed a finger to Hina," You must be Hidan's niece. My my, you look just like him. Nice to meet all of you." As she acknowledged the other girls.

"Yes, these girls are the Akatsuki's younger relatives. The girl with red hair is Saori, Sasori's daughter, the blonde one is Deilei, Deidara's sister, the girl with leaves is Zana, Zetsu's erm... Daughter, The silver haired girl is Hina, Hidan's niece, the darker skinned girl next to Hina is Kuza, Kakuzu's granddaughter, the little girl being held by Saori is Torri, Tobi's little cousin, the scary black haired girl over there reading a book is Iisani, Itachi's daughter, the blue skinned girl is Kisami, Kisame's daughter..." Pain started.

"And I'm Rain, his daughter, and he's Kon, Konan's son." Rain finished as she walked in with Kon behind her.

"Oh my, that's a mouthful." Kuren laughed. "Well nice to meet all of you. Now if you excuse me," Kuren went over to the hallway, cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted,"HEY ZOMBIE BROTHERS! IF YOU TWO DON'T COME DOWN HERE IN TEN, YOUR ASS IS GRASS!"

"QUIT FUCKING WHINING YOU DAMN BITCH WE'RE COMING!" Hidan shouted back at her coming down the hall with Kakuzu. They came inside and once they locked on Hina, they lunged to tackle her to the ground and pinned her to the floor. Unfortunately, Konan grabbed their collars and forced them back.

"I already gave her the medicine, so right now she's in pain all over her body." Konan gripped tight on their shoulders.

"Oh." They replied sheepishly, until Kuren cleared her throat and brought them back to reality.

"Hey bitch! Long time no see!" Hidan exclaimed as he hugged her.

"Hey you immortal bastard." She returned the hug. Once she let go of them she asked," So you guys ready to go or what?"

"Sure."

"Hell yeah!"

"Wait go? Where you guys going?" Hina asked.

"Bounty hunt." They replied.

"We want to go!" Hina and Kuza demanded in unison. Kakuzu and Hidan blinked.

"No can do." Kakuzu shrugged.

"But why?" Hina whined.

'Because we fucking said so, that's fucking why!" Hidan snapped back.

"Let them come." Kuren jumped in.

"WHAT?" They whirled around to face her.

"I said let them come." She repeated sternly.

"Fuck no." They stated flatly.

"Fuck yes." Kuren crossed her arms.

"Fuck no!"

"Fuck yes!"

"FUCK NO!"

Then Kuren pulled a sly move before repeating,

"FUCK NO!"

And of course, they fell right into it. "FUCK YES!"

"FUCK NO!" She stomped her foot.

"DAMN IT! WE SAID FUCK YES AND THAT'S FINAL!" The shouted in her face.

Akatsuki laughed at them. Kuren grinned a sly grin when they just caught on what they said.

"Wait what?" They looked at each other confused.

"So, grab what you need, and we'll hit the road!" Kuren beamed at Kuza and Hina.

"Alright!" They ran off to their room.

Kakuzu and Hidan glared at her.

"What? Did you two ever take them on a bounty hunt before? Looking at their newly excited faces, I didn't think so." She feigned innocence as the two came running back, Hina, scythe in hand, and Kuza, with a weapons pouch.

"Lets go." Kuren was already walking out, leaving the Carcass Kings speechless.

"See ya guys!" Hina gave the others a half-ass salute and ran after her.

"Bye!" Kuza waved running behind.

Hidan cursed to himself and strapped on his scythe and walked out, Kakuzu in tow.

"Well, that was..." Pain thought aloud.

"Weird." Rain finished.

* * *

><p>"So..." Hina tried to make a little conversation with Kuren. She always gave Hina and Kuza her full attention when they spoke, and that made them a bit uncomfortable.<p>

"How did you guys meet or whatever?" Kuza looked at everyone.

"Hmm..." Kuren pondered "Well, I really don't want to talk about it..."

"It's a fucking long story." Hidan added.

"Please? We have time." Hina pleaded.

Kuren sighed," Alright. We met a few years ago..."

* * *

><p>Me: Ugh, sorry about that. I needed to stop somewhere so I can come up with chapter 14. Why I didn't go with a flashback is because I tried to put it in, but it's a big pain in the ass to try and explain. (;-.-)<p>

Kakuzu: When are you letting Weasel, Shark, and Puppet out?

Me: Sure as hell not now. I'm still mad at them.

Kakuzu: Okay then...

Konan: Review for Koneko Keshi.

Me: Wait I still have some explanations!

Konan: Fine.

**(1): The term 'ape-shit' is something my grandma likes to say, and it makes me laugh thinking about it.**

**(2) Kuren means Crane, kind of the name I wanted to give her, that and I wanted to make a new story with her and the Akatsuki, but I found that maybe it'd be too hard to explain. Like I said before ^. Her full-term name is Kuren Kurotsuki meaning- Black moon Crane. She is also referred to by many Hidden Villages and bounty hunters as "Scarlet-Winged Crane" My reason: Cranes have black and white feathers, the red metallic blades on her arms represent 'wings'. There's another reason why, but I'm not going into that now. **

Me: Okay then. Well, I'm getting outta here, and I think I'm going to just start the other story I've been putting off, Akatsuki Kittens. If you'd like to check it out, (whenever I start) you know where to go. It's how the Akatsuki turn in to kittens(LE GASP! WHO DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING? *Sarcasm*) and taken in by two girls/ roommates/ best friends off the street. But, here's the little 'twist': Their owners and their friends dress up like most Naruto Characters specifically Akatsuki. How can they cope with THAT?

Pain: Ehm... That's a little disturbing, but why kittens?

Me: Because it can be Pain! I'm the writer and what I say goes!

Pain: *mumbles* Well your a shitty writer...

Me: THE FUCK YOU JUST SAY? I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF YOUR THE AKATSUKI LEADER! I'LL BEAT YOUR ASS, TAKE SAMEHADA AND HIDAN'S SCYTHE AND CHOP AND SHRED YOU TO PIECES UNTIL YOU'RE A BLOODY, RIPPED UP, MANGLED, UNIDENTIFIABLE CORPSE! THEN I'LL TAKE OUT YOUR BONES AND GIVE THEM TO THE FUCKED UP CREATURES BACK IN THE 'MISSION' CHAPTER TO USE AS TOOTH PICKS AND GIVE THE REMAINS OF YOU TO ZETSU SO HE CAN MAKE H'ORDERVES OUTTA YOUR GUTS AND FLESH!

Akatsuki(including Kisame Itachi and Sasori): OoO" WTF is wrong with you!

Pain: O:_:O; Keshi, you've been reading that Survival Guide to the Criminally Insane Akatsuki story haven't you?

Me: I was, now I'm on the sequel! Muwahahahahahaha! *insert crazy and spooky ass witch laughter*

Kisame *muffled*: Forget what I said about being crazy, this kid is psychotic!

Akatsuki: Amen.

Me: Praise Jashin.*smiles innocently*

Hidan: AMEN!

Tobi: Bye everybody! Review for Koneko Keshi Chan!

Me: Thank you Tobi! Bye guys! See ya later! ;D


	14. Disappearance

Me: Hey everybody. It's Koneko Keshi again with chapter 16 _Disappearance_. So not to waste time, i'll just skip to disclaimer. Oh which reminds me.

*unlocks closet door* Come on guys, I forgive you.

*Crawls out* Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori: Thank you.

Sasori: Koneko Keshi does not own Naruto or Akatsuki.

Me: Thank you Sasori.

* * *

><p>"That's about it." Kuren concluded.<p>

"How cool. Although it's a bit funny." Hina snickered.

"I agree to that." Kuza gave Hina a high five.

The two Akatsuki bounty hunters just hung their heads in slight shame and disapproval.

Kuren laughed and turned to lead the group. Her smile faded when she felt two unfamiliar chakra signatures around them. She already knew they were after them, so she put her arms behind her and signed a code that only her and the Akatsuki knew.

'Two enemies. Using camouflage to hide. Don't turn back or look around. I have them.'

The men watched her pattern and understood. They loosened a bit and pulled the girls back just in case. Kuren raised a one hand sign and muttered the following words:

"Spirit Art: Ghost Hunter Watch"

With that, she and her spirit separated, making her body collapse. The girls looked in shock just as Hidan caught her before hitting the ground, and wrapped one arm around his shoulder.

"What just happened?" Kuza stared at a "dead" Kuren.

"Don't worry about it." Kakuzu replied walking on ahead.

"Uh hello? She's dead! I think that's something to be worried about!" Hina began to panic.

'Don't worry. I'm just fine.' A ghostly hand was placed on the girls shoulders.

They shrieked and gripped tight on Hidan and Kakuzu.

'Oh, sorry. I forgotten you've never seen me like this.' Kuren blushed, slapping her forehead.

'But-but y-you're a- a ghost!" Hina cried gripping tighter on Hidan.

'Yes and no. This is one of my techniques I use for quick assassinations and for spying. I couldn't say anything because there were some among our presence.'

"So... You're not dead?" Kuza asked, afraid to let go.

"Nope. She's just fine." Kakuzu patted her head.

"So you got those shitheads right?" Hidan asked.

'Yes. They never knew what killed them.' Kuren reassured grinning. 'No hold still or we'll be switching out like last time.' She flew forward into her body and snapped back to normal.

"I think I'm going to have nightmares tonight." Hina thought bitterly backing away. Hidan laughed.

"Highly fucking doubt it. Come on." The adults turned and continued walking, leaving Kuza and Hina behind.

"I have a bad feeling about this now." Kuza told Hina.

"Me too..."

"!" the girls screamed. The Akatsuki bolted around to see what happened.

"Oh shit!" Kakuzu groaned staring where the girls stood, bare.

A wave of anxiety passed through them, as Kuren tried to find anything within their radius.

"I can't find them!" Their eyes grew bigger, Wondering, how they could have missed it.

Hina and Kuza disappeared.

* * *

><p>*Back at the hide-out*<p>

Rain and Kon decided to go outside for fresh air. While they walked,they found some lake they never noticed before.

"This would be great for swimming..." Kon tested the waters.

"Yeah. Come on..." Rain stepped onto the water and continued to walking.

Kon followed right after until something grabbed his ankle. He tensed and looked down. What he saw was a man with a freaky sharp tooth smile that stretched from each side of his face. and a weird looking tongue. The pupils were just slits of black as they gazed onto him.

"Rain..." He started panicky.

"I know..." She replied in the same tone.

They made eye-contact to see fear in each others eyes.

"How bout we go for a little trip huh?" The raspy voice of the man who had Kon asked.

"Yes... Let's have a bit of fun..." Said the other man holding onto Rain replied.

"!" They screamed as they plummeted down through the water, and with one snap of the two scary men, they were gone.

* * *

><p>*Kisami and Iisani*<p>

The two were training with Itachi and Kisame.

Itachi made her practice a move that he did when he was younger. Target boards were placed everywhere on the field. Iisani jumped, 10 kunai in her hands, and did her move, and landed on two feet. Each kunai hit the targets in the middle. Itachi congratulated her every time.

Kisame was teaching Kisami on how to control her sword better, so they had out test dummies and let her try it out.

"Got anymore?" Kisami asked after the row of dummies lost their heads.

"Nah. We'll give you real people next time. Let's take a break." Kisame replied walking away.

"Kay." Itachi and Iisani decided to take a break too. But neither girl wanted to rest. So they went off back to their little routes and practiced more.

Suddenly, two hands grabbed hold of Iisani. She looked down ready to fire a kunai but was stopped when she was pulled down into the ground.

"DAD! HELP ME!" She screamed. Itachi rushed there first seeing the man who had his daughter.

"Iisani!" He called out, reaching for her hand.

"Too late..." Rasped the man as he sank to nothing, taking Iisani with him.

"What just happened?" Kisame asked.

Itachi couldn't answer when another terrified scream cried out. Kisame bolted to Kisami.

"Daddy!" She screamed just as she was being pulled away. Kisame reached out to grab her hand but their fingers brushed as she disappeared with Iisani.

"We have to tell Leader sama!" They ran back to the base.

* * *

><p>*Deilei, Suna, and Torri*<p>

Suna and Deilei were practicing with their mentors Deidara and Sasori.

Deilei was trying to master her techique while Suna began to learn the art of a puppet master. Sasori even let her play with his first puppets he created.

Torri and Tobi sat on the bench just watching. Suddenly she had a strange vision.

_Strange men came to grab the girls_ _and take them away. First, Hina and Kuza. Then Rain and Kon_. _Then Iisani and Kisami. Next they came for them._

Torri didn't understand, but she shivered at their feared faces. She thought it could be nothing until she saw something near Suna and Deilei's feet.

She grabbed hold of Tobi showing him everything. He gasped and shouted.

"SEMPAIS! WATCH OUT FROM BELOW!" He waved his arms in a panic.

The two Akatsuki members stopped to look at him then below them.

'DEILEI! SUNA!' Thought Torri as she jumped off Tobi's lap and ran for the girls.

Deidara and Sasori figured it out a little too late and hurried towards their sister/daughter.

They just started sinking fast but Sasori grabbed onto Suna's arms and tried to pull, but the man's grasp was too strong. He only had enough time to look at her as she sent a silent plea and disappeared.

'Help.'

"NO! Deilei, yeah!" Deidara screamed as she was gone too.

The looked at each other in panic.

Torri got a hint right before she was grabbed and pulled in too.

"!" She shrieked but it muffled just as her head went through the ground.

"TORRI CHAN!" Tobi yelled jumping up.

"We have to hurry and tell Leader sama!" They left without packing, right back to the base.

* * *

><p>Hidan, Kakuzu and Kuren had also come back.<p>

They all burst into Pain's office who was sitting doing paperwork with Konan.

"THEY'RE GONE! THEY'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED(YEAH)!" The all shouted at once.

"Whoa Whoa. One person at a time." Konan counseled.

"We were training then Iisani and Kisami were kidnapped." Said both Itachi and Kisame.

"We were too, then they just sunk to the ground and disappeared without a trace!" Answered Sasori.

"We were still going on the bounty hunt, then they screamed and we turned around they were gone!" Yelled Kakuzu.

"ALL RIGHT CALM DOWN!" Shouted Pain.

"Let me get Kon and Rain and we can figure this out." He sighed as he tried to get a hold of Rain.

'Rain. Answer! We have an emergency!'

Static could only be heard, he tried again. Silence and static. Pain froze. Konan saw this and tried to get Kon as well.

'Kon, honey! We need you right this minute! Answer please! This is an extreme emergency!'

She also heard static and an enormous wave of anxiety and panic swept through the members.

"We... We can't get a hold of them..." Konan deadpanned looking as if she were about to start crying.

Pain sat back in his chair still shocked, his frozen feared expression stayed on his face.

"They're... They're gone..." He whispered.

* * *

><p>Me: OOH MORE SUSPENSE! Sorry, I want to keep my story a little interesting.<p>

Zetsu: You keep **forgetting me.**

Me: Oh yeah, well you and Zana were busy on a mission spying and eating targets. They are you happy now? Because I KNOW there's enough room in the closet.

Zetsu:...**Yes**.

Me: Good. Okay, this chapter WOULD HAVE been out yesterday, but my laptop decided to be a dick and it wouldn't let me get on my account. Needless to say, I got pissed, cussed out my laptop, and nearly took a baseball bat and smashed it. Glad I didn't! (lol) I also think I scared away my best friend because I was still mad. (Sorry SailorBlazingStar! ^^;) Okay now I'll take a few suggestions cause I have no Earthly idea what I'll be doing for chapter 17. Oh and I have already done 2 chapters of Akatsuki Kittens, but I'm not just ready to send it out into the fanfic world. I have to put in a few more chapters so it'll be a little better. M'kay, Deidara may you do us the honors?

Deidara: Oh now I get to be in, yeah?

Me: Yes shithead. Now say the damn thing or I'll get Itachi in here, have him put you in Tsukuyomi and then torture you that art is eternal for 72 hours until you finally crack.

Deidara: T'ch, weasel butt doesn't scare me, yeah.

Me: Fine. ITACHI!

*Itachi comes in*

Diedara: Oh shit, yeah.

Itachi: Tsukuyomi!

Deidara: AHHH!

Me: Alright Clay boy. I'll do it myself.

Please review for me! I'm definitely going to need your help. BYE!


	15. Determination and Rescue

Me: Holy fuck. It's already Sunday? I thought it was Saturday. Okay, besides that irrelevant sentence, Hope everybody's enjoying a 3 day weekend like I am, if you don't, I pity you. Okay so I know everybody's DYING to know what happened to the kids. So I present Chapter 17: Determination and Rescue. Disclaimer please!

Hidan: Koneko Keshi bitch doesn't own the damn Kyuubi kid or the fucking Akatsuki.

Me: ...Thanks Hidan *holds back a sweatdrop and a laugh*

Me: *whispers to Pain* Seriously, why?

Pain: *whispers back* Because it's only fair to let him go next.

Me: Fine.

Hidan: What the fuck are you fucking whispering about?

Me: Oh nothing Hidan _kun._

Hidan: Don't use those fucking honorifics on me.

Me: Well don't you fucking cuss at me you albino motherfucker!

Hidan: DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU LITTLE BITCH!

Me: WELL DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE CALL ME A FUCKING LITTLE BITCH, YOU FUCKING ZOMBIE WHORE! I CAN END YOUR FUCKING LIFE WITH ONE ROUND KICK TO YOUR DICK! NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I FUCKING SLAUGHTER YOU TO FUCKING SHREDS AND DUMP THE REST OF YOUR PATHETIC REMAINS IN THE FUCKING CLOSET! UNDERSTAND!

Pain: Damn Keshi!

Hidan: *sulk lines* Y-yes Koneko Keshi chan. I won't call you _that_ anymore from now on, just please don't hurt me.

Me: Okay Jashin forgives you.

Hidan: Phew.

Me: But I don't *malicious grin*

Hidan: Wait what? *BAM* OH MY (insert a billion different cuss words later) JASHIN SAMA! You evil little bitch- uh oh.

Me: Boom! Head shot! *Kicks Hidan's head*

Akatsuki: PWNED!

Hidan: Fuck... You... All... *K.O.*

Me: Okay sorry bout that little 'delay'. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

* * *

><p>Normal Pov<p>

The Akatsuki were devastated at the disappearance of their children. Kuren even hung around since she felt guilty at the thought. They were ordered to search for them. For anything that could make a even the slightest clue. Pain sent out his 6 Paths of Pain to search as well.

Konan stayed behind in case they managed to come back, but when nothing was found, she'd cry softly in her room. There was no news about the children. They've been gone for over a week. Sometime later, Zetsu came back from his spying duties with Zana, looking fine as ever.

Whoever took the girls and Kon weren't able to capture Zana, so she was the only girl they could lead off of. Actually, Zetsu and her didn't know what happened until they gotten back. Konan cried even more.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Two ugly ass men were desperately trying to restrain a girl, and were failing miserably. She kicked, bit, screamed, and fought with all of her might. She even cussed them every name she could think of. (Guess who?)

"Calm down now you little bitch!" Growled one of them.

"Kiss my ass mother fuckers! There is no fucking way you'll be getting shit from me!" Hina laughed while she kicked one of them in their groin.

The man she hit yelped painfully, glaring at her with renewed hatred and slammed her head into the concrete wall making a trickle of blood run down. Hina winced at the force, and was dragged/carried back to her cell. She was thrown in, her face getting most of the force of her body. She hopped back up and gave a menacing glare that only she and Hidan could manage. The bar door was slammed shut, Hina looked behind her at her friends.

Deilei had been crying since the moment they got there, Saori and Torri hugged her to try and console her. Iisani and Kisami huddled close to each other, Kisami for a feeling of safety. Rain and Kon stuck together like glue, and she noticed they were praying. Kuza sat on her heels waiting for her partner to return. Hina made her way towards her.

"W-we are n-never gonna get- get out of here..." Deilei sobbed.

"Don't think that way, you know Dad will come and save us, he wouldn't leave us here." Rain tried to assure her.

"But-but what about Deidei?" She sniffled trying to quit crying. "Do- do you r-really think he'll- he'll come back for me?"

"We just have to have faith." Kon jumped in with a calming smile.

"Faith my ass." Hina muttered under her breath. Kon glared at her.

The bar door opened again and in revealed a teenager with a duck-ass hairdo, a white opened shirt, and a sharingan.

Some of the girls shrank at his entrance, but Iisani. She watched his every move with a straight determined face. They looked at each other straight in the eye.

"So you're suppose to be my niece huh?" Sasuke twitched.

"You're suppose to be my uncle? I wouldn't think you'd be, but you have a sharingan and a piss off expression that seems to be popular to almost all the Uchiha men so it must be true." Iisani mused as her stare hardened.

Sasuke glared and started towards her until he grabbed the hem of her shirt and yanked her close until their noses touched.

"You look just like him you know?" Iisani pressed further, activating her sharingan like Sasuke was.

"So do you..." he seethed. Iisani smirked.

"What are you waiting for?"

"What?" His expression faltered.

"I can see it in your face. Why are you holding back?" She teased.

"Iisa! Please stop!" Kisami yelped.

"Shut it fish girl!" Sasuke barked.

"I'm waiting..." Iisani's sharingan glimmered at him, smirking wider.

Sasuke caught on to her gesture. He pulled out his katana and swung it around her neck. Iisani wasn't fazed.

"Now Sasuke kun. That isn't a nice way to treat our guests now is it?" A snake voice broke through the eery silence.

Most of the girls cowered while Sasuke turned his head to see Orochimaru and Kabuto standing there.

Sasuke took one last look back at Iisani, sheathing his katana back and letting go of her shirt.

"Hn."

Iisani let her sharingan study the three of them.

"My, my. She is Itachi's daughter. What a rare kind of convenience, Orochimaru sama." Kabuto pushed up his glasses.

Iisani just glared at him with an impassive face.

"Why yes it is... Kukuku..." Orochimaru grinned staring at her.

Iisani twitched. The snake man inched closer, sidestepping Sasuke, and traced her jawline.

He leaned into her face. "Until next time, my dear..."

He, Sasuke, and Kabuto disappeared in a flash of smoke.

"I fucking hate that damn pedophile." Hina growled.

"Agreed." Kuza squeezed her wrist.

Torri touched Deilei's face. "I know Torri. He is an evil man." Deilei hugged her.

"I wonder what the Akatsuki are doing now..." Kon wondered aloud.

"Who knows. Maybe they're searching for us." Kisami hugged her knees close to her chest.

"I hope..." Was mainly everyone's answer.

"Hn." Iisani murmured.

"What?" Saori looked over at her.

"We just can't think that they'll come rescue us. We'd be too depended on them. I mean what if they never find us? What would we do then? We have to find our own way out as well." Iisani spoke as she sat down next to Kisami.

"Yeah. That's true. We can't just sit here until something happens. We got to get out." Rain cupped her chin to think.

"But... How?" Kuza raised an eyebrow.

"All will be explained in time."

"Time that we don't have..." Deilei whimpered miserably.

The bar doors opened. They all looked up at the people who kidnapped them.

"Who's up next?" Cackled one of them.

"How about the girl with evil eyes." Jeered another.

"Fuck you!" Hina spat.

"Not you. I mean that one." His eyes flicked to Iisani. Two of the group came towards Iisani and Kisami, grabbing Iisani by her arms and proceeded to drag her away. She sent a silent message: 'find a way out!' and disappeared down the halls.

* * *

><p>Pain's Pov<p>

I felt plain guilt starting to consume me. I mean, Konan, my precious Angel, the person who always helped me urge forward, was a complete mess. She cried ever since the children were kidnapped. Even my members, those who you'd think wouldn't have any emotions, seemed down in the dumps. I was glad Kuren was around because she helped cheer them up.

I always found Kuren to be kind of a special person, I even asked her many times to join Akatsuki, but she politely refused. She always said that she thought of Akatsuki as her best friends, particularly Hidan and Deidara, who seemed to be as worse as Konan.

'They're like my kid older brothers. Konan is just like a sister to me' I hear her words pang through my mind.

But this was effecting EVERYONE. Hidan wasn't on his normal ritual routine, Deidara and Sasori haven't been arguing about 'art', Itachi seemed to be more distant than usual, Kisame was the same, Kakuzu didn't want to do bounties, Konan, like before, a sobbing mess, and Tobi was so quiet you easily forget he's in the room.

Zetsu came in and broke me out of my thoughts. "Leader sama."

"Hmm?" I turned my head.

"We think we have some news. **We're not sure if it's actually good or bad.**"

This perked up almost everybody, including me, and they started to ask a million questions.

"Hey easy everybody.** CALM DOWN DAMN IT!**" Zetsu roared over the noise.

"We've overheard people talking about seeing a some kids getting taken to Otogakure. **From what they reported, a couple had blue and dark skin, another few with silver, red,** **orange, blonde, black, and blue hair,**** even a small child."** Zetsu stopped for a moment to let the news sink in.

"That... That motherfucking (a million different cuss words later), son of a bitch!" Hidan howled enraged.

"Well let's get that pedophile!" Kisame yelled in Hidan's same tone. Samehada seemed to snarl as well.

"Yeah!" Jumped in Deidara.

They started to yell, plotting revenge against Orochimaru.

"QUIET!" Screamed Konan.

They shut up immediately and turned their attention to her. She still had tear tracks on her face.

"We have to find the location. Sure it's in Oto, but how does that help? We need to find the entrance." She let them ponder the thought.

"We can do it. **Right Dad?**" Zana asked phasing out from the wall.

"Sounds fine. **But we better hurry. **Who knows what Orochimaru did to them."

"I'll come as well. You'll need me to look as fast as you do, Zetsu." Kuren volunteered.

"Alright then. We head towards Oto tonight." I advised.

"Yes sir!" They scattered in different paths.

* * *

><p>Normal Pov (again)<p>

Iisani wasn't sure where she was going, but she was glad that she sent them the message. She, as bad as the others, wanted out ASAP. After being dragged on her butt for a good 15 minutes, the men holding her stopped and opened a door. Iisani looked through and saw it was a surgical room. Normally, She could care less of what was happening, but her mind thought otherwise. Her heartbeat began to increase.

'Uh oh.' Was all she could think before being knocked out. Darkness covered her like a warm blanket. Many thoughts ran through Iisani's head.

'Where am I?' 'What is happening?' 'Is everyone else okay?' 'Am I... going to die?'

Iisani shuddered and shook it away. There was no way they could kill her. She was an Uchiha. Orochimaru must have something planned for her.

It took her a little while to realize she was awake. The same darkness loomed around her. She figured that the light's of the room were off.

'No... That's not it.' Iisani tensed and sat up. She raised a hand to her face. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears when she felt a cloth over her eyes. She pulled it down and still saw black.

'Are my eyes just closed?' She tried to pry them open, but they were already. A fearful thought crossed her mind. She let out a frightened cry.

The door opened and Iisani looked in the direction she heard it from, hoping to see a glimmer of light. Nothing.

"I see you're finally awake." She heard the voice that belonged to Kabuto.

'Wha- What did you do?" She cried out.

"Well I'd think you'd realized by now." Kabuto chuckled darkly.

Iisani's heart jumped in her throat and tears began to fall down her cheeks. She knew, her feared assumption was correct: She was blind.

"Now now. It could have been worse you know." Iisani heard his footsteps coming closer.

"Yeah right, you took my sight away." She mumbled. Kabuto slid the blindfold back over her eyes.

"Well, if that's how you feel. Let's go back to your little friends." He pulled her out of the bed. She didn't fight back, knowing it was useless now.

She was dragged all the way until they came to a stop and the bar door clanked open. Iisani got up and braced herself for Kisami's hug. Kabuto shoved her in the room and shut back the door.

As Iisani predicted, Kisami gave her a big hug.

"Iisa! You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." Her voice was shaky from crying.

"How come you're wearing a blindfold?" Saori asked. Iisani turned in her presumed direction.

"Well, I don't want to explain..." She swallowed hard, bowing her head.

"Oh... Oh my Kami. Iisani." Rain voice spoke in realization.

Kisami let go of her and studied Iisani's face. Iisani looked up so she could get a good view.

"Oh Iisa..." Kisami whispered as she hugged her again.

"That fucking snake!" Hina growled furiously.

"How could he?" Kuza's voice matched with Hina's.

"Please guys. Don't worry about it. We have much more to worry." Iisani pleaded.

"She right. Despite this tragedy, we need to get out. NOW." Rain commanded.

"Iisani. When they took you away, did you look for a way to leave this place?" She asked.

Iisani thought for a moment. "Yes I did. I took a brief moment to look around but it seems that our chances of getting out alive, are very slim."

"That's a chance we'll have to take, Kon?" Rain nodded over to Kon.

"On it." he replied and unraveled himself into paper dragonflies. They took off in different directions, keeping themselves out of sight.

"What the hell? We could still use our techniques?" Kuza raised an eyebrow to her.

"Yes, but keep it down." Rain replied.

"Well if we can use our techniques, then our chances just increased." Iisani noted.

Torri shifted a bit and touched Deilei's face.

"I know you do sweetie, we all miss them." Deilei tucked a piece of Torri's hair behind her ear. She held onto her hand.

"Oh alright." Deilei smiled slightly at her. She began to sing:

_"I remember tears streaming down your face,_  
><em> When I said, "I'll never let you go"<em>  
><em> When all those shadows almost killed your light,<em>  
><em> I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"<em>  
><em> But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight.<em>"

Saori began to join in.

_ "Just close your eyes,_  
><em> The sun is going down,<em>  
><em> You'll be alright,<em>  
><em> No one can hurt you now,<em>  
><em> Come morning light,<em>  
><em> You and I'll be safe and sound<em>...

_ Don't you dare look out your window darling,_  
><em> Everything's on fire,<em>  
><em> The war outside our door keeps raging on,<em>  
><em> Hold onto this lullaby,<em>  
><em> Even when the music's gone<em>...  
><em> Gone<em>...

_ Just close your eyes,_  
><em> The sun is going down,<em>  
><em> You'll be alright,<em>  
><em> No one can hurt you now,<em>  
><em> Come morning light<em>,  
><em> You and I'll be safe and sound<em>...

_ Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh__  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh.<em>.. (x2)

_La La... (La La...)_ (x2)

__Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh_  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh.<em>.. (x2)

_La La... (La La...)_  
><em>Oh La La...<em>

_ Just close your eyes_,  
><em> You'll be alright<em>,  
><em> Come morning light,<em>  
><em> You and I'll be safe and sound...<em>

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh_ (x7)"

"Wow... That was beautiful guys." Iisani complimented them.

"It kind of reminds me of our situation," said Hina who smiled sadly, "it's tragic, like a lullaby of death."

"I'll say." Kisami agreed as she took Iisani's hand and they walked to a spot on the cold floor.

Not only 10 seconds later, thousands of paper dragonflies swarmed the room and combined themselves into a form next to Rain. Kon's face came into view.

"Okay, I think I have a good way out, but we need to be careful and we've got to get out quickly." he informed just as the paper took shape of his body.

"Alright, you heard him. Let's get out of here." Rain stood up.

"But the door's locked." Saori pointed out.

"Working on it." Rain replied as she took a bobby pin out of her hair and stuck it in the lock. It jiggled quite a bit until a click was made and the bar door slid just a little to show it was open. She took the bobby pin back out and slipped it in her hair.

"Way to go, Rain sama!" Hina cheered quietly.

"Did you just say 'Rain sama'?" Kuza looked at her.

"Maybe." She smirked.

"Okay, let's go. Kon lead the way." Rain opened it and motioned them to come. They followed after her and Kon, who took the lead, and began to run.

* * *

><p>Rain's Pov<p>

Kon was right, he found our escape. Kon and I climbed up the stairs first and searched quickly for spies or guards.

"All clear." I whisper to my little group of girls.

They follow us up and we kept running. Iisani was one of my major concerns because she was now blind, but I trust her to still be of some help to us. We continued our way, unsure which direction we were heading into. I was hoping away from Oto. We stopped after running a good 3 miles to take a break. I panted looking at my team who was exhausted. I was worried about them, like any other leader. I stared back down. That was when I remembered my ring. I thought it might've been defective, because it wouldn't work at Orochimaru's hideout. Then again, the hideout was underground, and was probably suppose to block out signals. So I took a deep breath, made a Tiger hand sign, and called out for help.

'HELLO? DAD? ZANA? ANYBODY? PLEASE ANSWER! WE'RE HERE! LISTEN FOR US! WE'RE HERE!'

The girls jumped up a bit at my call, but did the same thing.

'UNCLE! COME ON ANSWER ME! WE'RE OKAY! WE'RE OKAY!'

'DADDY! HEAR ME PLEASE! WE'RE ALRIGHT! WE'RE OKAY!'

'GRANDPA! ANSWER! WE'RE ALRIGHT! ANSWER!'

"DEIDEI! COME ON ANSWER ME! I NEED YOU TO ANSWER! LISTEN FOR ME!'

'DAD! HURRY PLEASE! I NEED YOU TO ANSWER! WE'RE OKAY!'

'TOBI! PLEASE HEAR US LIKE A GOOD BOY! WE NEED YOU! PLEASE!'

'DAD! PLEASE BE ABLE TO HEAR US! WE'RE FINE! ANSWER ME PLEASE!'

'MOM! CAN YOU HEAR ME? I'M OKAY! WE'RE OKAY! ANSWER!'

We continued our shouts, praying one will answer back. Kami must have been on our side.

'Rain? Oh my Kami! Where are you? I'm on my way!'

'Hina! Don't worry little bitch! We'll fucking come as fast as we can!'

"Kisami! Don't worry! Daddy's coming for you!'

"We're on our way Kuza! Hang in there!'

'I'm coming for you Deilei, yeah! Just stay put!'

'Hang on Iisani! We're coming!'

'DON'T WORRY TORRI CHAN! TOBI WILL COME SAVE YOU!'

'Saori! Stay where you are! We're on our way!'

'Kon? Oh my baby boy! Are you okay? Don't worry! The boys are coming for you! Just don't worry!'

'Rain sama! **We're coming for you now!'**

I was on the verge of crying, but I saw everyone else was already. We were going to be saved. We are going to be okay.

I looked up to the sky as dark clouds began to cover most of the midnight sky

"Thank you." I whispered, as the first raindrop rolled down my cheek.

* * *

><p>Me: Daw What a happy moment. :')<p>

(1):'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift ft The Civil Wars. I DON'T OWN IT!

Me: Okay, so they're getting rescued now, that's good. I'd like to thank Yuti-Chan about using Orochimaru as the kidnapper (I was going to use some other made up character but I liked it better with Oro-pedo. Teehee~)

Konan: Review for Koneko Keshi! If you don't then this story will be discontinued.

Me: Don't worry guys I won't do that to you... Or will I? (DUN DUN DUN) LOL just kidding. But seriously. REVIEW! BYE!


	16. Get to Know the Characters!

HELLO EVERYBODY! This isn't a celebration for anything special. Honestly, I got bored, so I'm going to try and give a little info on the girls. Don't judge me on their bios, I only did about three of them in my school journal. (_ _lll)

So, I'll try my best~!

* * *

><p>Torri:<p>

Age: 8

Birthday: August 10th

Favorite color: Rainbow or Pink

Relation: Tobi's cousin

Village: Konohagakure

Bio: Born prematurely, Torri struggled for life. She miraculously did survive after four weeks, proving wrong the doctors that said she couldn't live. A couple days later, she and her mother were able to go home. Everything seemed perfect, until Torri turned three. It was then her birth father, drunk from the local bar, came in and beaten her mother to death. After this incident, Torri, traumatized for life, and stopped talking and taught herself to communicate through telepathy. Despite this, Torri was still adored by the other villagers and especially her Sensei. Her intelligence is beyond her classmates, and she is very creative.

* * *

><p>Iisani:<p>

Age: 12

Birthday: September 8th

Favorite color: Scarlet Red

Relation: Itachi's daughter

Village: Konohagakure

Bio: After the Uchiha clan was slaughtered, Iisani's mother took her to run away, changing their name to protect themselves from anyone who'd like to hunt after them. Soon after, Iisani began to grow, so her mother came back to Konoha. She always talked about Itachi, how Iisani reminded her of him, their looks, almost everything. Soon, Iisani's mother grew into a depression, and committed suicide, right in front of a 6 year old Iisani. After this event, Iisani changed her name back to Uchiha, and worked and trained hard just like her father, becoming top in her class. She graduated the academy in one year at 7, activated her sharingan at 8, she became a chunnin when she turned 10. (Yes, this is the same as Itachi's, gotta problem with it? Bite me. t-_-)

* * *

><p>Deilei:<p>

Age: 12

Birthday: May 19th

Favorite color: Baby blue

Relation: Deidara's Sister

Village: Iwagakure

Bio: After Deilei was born, her and Deidara's mother died after birth. Grief-stricken, their father paid little to no attention at all. Deidara supported them since their father didn't. Deilei loved Deidara and always stuck around watching him try-out his art. Soon after, Deidara had come up with the art he looked for, and left to become a terrorist. Deilei didn't mind this, because she promised him, she'd take good care of herself. After this, Deilei didn't hear from her brother for a long time. Sometime later, her father died in a rock accident, leaving Deilei to defend herself like she always did. She graduated the academy after a couple years, she still remains a gennin since she wasn't very well with techniques, and she didn't want to start just yet.

* * *

><p>Suna:<p>

Age: Approx. 12

Birthday: November 2nd

Favorite color: Not sure. She likes them all

Relation: Sasori's daughter

Village: Sunagakure

Bio: Suna, being fairly new to the new world, was created with puppet parts, technology, and human flesh. She is practically a robotic puppet, but the unique trait about her is that the more she interacts to feelings and emotions, the more she turns human. Sasori never really expected this until a little later when she cut herself(This will be later). Even so, she still strives on artificial nerves and sensors since she was created like a puppet. Suna's intelligence was programmed into her. She'd be marked out as a gennin like Deilei. Suna, despite being the daughter of a puppet master, doesn't know how to control or even build a puppet. Sasori plans to teach her more, in the near future, the works of a puppeteer.

* * *

><p>Zana:<p>

Age: Approx. 12

Birthday: March 13th

Favorite color: Meadow Green

Relation: Zetsu's daughter

Village: Konohagakure

Bio: Not really much to say, Zetsu practically created her as well. (Don't ask me how, I'm not going to go there) She works as a spy with Zetsu and also eats bodies. She also has a split personality (no shocker there) but is friendly despite her plant-like features.

* * *

><p>Hina:<p>

Age: 12

Birthday: October 1st

Favorite color: Violet or Wisteria Purple

Relation: Hidan's niece

Village: Yugakure

Bio: Also known as the foul mouth princess by her Sensei and parole officer. Hina received her name from Hidan when he was younger. Sometime after, while Yugakure was still a hidden village, Hina's father (Hidan's older brother) went in a Jashin blind rage, and killed her mother. Hidan just came back fro a mission when he discovered what happened. After Hina's father was executed, Hidan took her in as her guardian. Once Yugakure declined being a hidden village Hidan, angered with this, slaughtered his neighbors. Realizing what he did, Hidan took and 8-9 year old Hina to a very old friend of his, Ovana, and pleaded to her to take care of Hina while he was gone. After she promised, Hidan fled and became a missing nin. Ovana, was an old woman, and ran a small diner/inn. She decided to let Hina work there, but disguised as an older girl with light auburn hair and emerald eyes, so she wouldn't be harmed. She was always put-down by some girls (one in particular later on). Hina couldn't take it anymore and attacked the girls who bullied her. Since then, she has a crime streak of violence and behavior. She did however, graduate the academy before Yugakure quit being a hidden village, so she's a gennin.

* * *

><p>Kuza:<p>

Age: 12

Birthday: January 5th

Favorite color: Dark forest green

Relation: Kakuzu's granddaughter

Village: Takigakure

Bio: Kuza lived a mere happy life, she had her parents, had friends, and is very intelligent. Sometime later, her parents left to a mission, but never returned. Kuza assumed the worst, and became independent of herself. She practiced her techniques and found the marks on her body turned out to be threads. Scared, Kuza went to her Sensei for help. Her Sensei then explained her about Kakuzu, the mission her parents went on, and anything else that she couldn't understand. Since she practiced hard, her friends began to ditch her until she became a loner. It didn't bother her, even when they started making fun of her. She decided to follow after her grandfather, and become a bounty hunter. She is also ranked gennin.

* * *

><p>Kisami:<p>

Age: 12

Birthday: July 6th

Favorite color: Ocean blue

Relation: Kisame's daughter

Village: Kirigakure

Bio: Kisami is a friendly and easy-going girl. She loves swimming, and works well in taijustu and water ninjustu. She was raised up by her mother until she turned 10, and a fatal illness took her life. Kisami was heart-broken, but willed to go on. She passed the duel ever so famous to Kirigakure, also known as "Village of the Bloody Mist" and chanced herself to become one of the seven ninja swordsman, her life long dream. But there was more to it than just that, she wanted to become the first female ninja swordsman. She practiced and trained and started out with a simple katana. Kisami already knew this was one of the many paths it took to become a swordsman, and she doesn't plan on giving up anytime soon. Oh, and she is a chunnin.

* * *

><p>Rain:<p>

Age: 12

Birthday: April 18th

Favorite color: Sunset orange

Relation: Pain's daughter

Village: Amegakure

Bio: Take note that I only put 'Pain's daughter'. Konan and Rain aren't related. Rain's blood mother is unknown, but Konan thinks of her as a daughter, except Rain only refers to her as 'Konan sama' instead of Mom. During the academy days, Rain met a little boy with blue hair and orange eyes (take a guess). Since they met, Kon and Rain had been best friends and partners. When she first heard about Pain, she decided to do some research and go around town to look for his tower. They only started this at 9. They found them soon after about a week, and kept in touch. (At the most, a letter). She has most of the powers as the 6 paths of Pain, and she also has a "sister" technique to it (I call it the 5 paths of Rain cause I can't come up with a better name. -_-) She can summon 6 children (including herself) who look like her but also have different looks and styles. Anyways the flaw to that technique, she can only control 5 of the 6, so in order to use the other body, Rain has to give up hers, and to protect her normal body, she usually will have Kon or one other body protecting it. She is classified as a chunnin.

* * *

><p>Kon:<p>

Age: 12

Birthday: December 28th

Favorite color: Shadow Gray

Relation: Konan's Son

Village: Amegakure

Bio: Well you read about Rain's right? Well same concept. Pain isn't Kon's dad. His father is also unknown. Kon is a respectful young man who always addresses his seniors, teachers, or the Akatsuki with honorifics (senpai, sama, sensei; you get the idea right?). Like Konan, Kon has the same paper technique she has, but not that very skilled as hers. When he first came into the academy, he met Rain and quickly became best friends with her. He also developed a crush on her as well, but Rain never noticed that much. They're a great team and have a strong partnership with each other, making it easy to ensure something. Kon is also territorial about what you call Rain, as noted in chapter 3, when Hidan called her a bitch. He is also a chunnin.

* * *

><p>Me: Okay, this was just something I created back in January, to celebrate my month anniversary for my story, well some what. You see, back a pretty long time ago, one of my reviewers, Yuti-Chan, wanted to know more about Torri. So I thought, okay, I can do that, but instead of just her, I decided to put the rest of the Akatsuki Kids.<p>

But, it's already February, and nearly March... Whoops. Well, I'm working on chapter 18, but I fear I might not finish during this weekend since I have to do this stupid Girl Scout thing at 2:30 to I presume 6. -_- So, in the mean time, you an at least have this for now. But don't worry my awesome viewers! I might be a lazy ass like Shikamaru, but I do get the job done! Okay? Well, bye! (^_^)/


	17. Not Again!

Me: Yay! Chapter 18! Hope you guys like this cause it took me two fucking weeks to make this one (and you might hate me towards the end, sorry). Oh and beware: There is a lot of swearing and arguing in this chappie, so make sure you're parents or siblings are around.

Kakuzu: Keshi doesn't own the name Naruto or Akatsuki. Now pay up.

Me: Yeah, yeah. *pulls out $20*

Kakuzu: Thank you.

Me: Whatever.

* * *

><p>Still Rain's Pov<p>

I stood there in the rain listening to it's rhythm and the sounds of my overjoyed members. I shut my eyes, letting it all engulf me. That was when suddenly, someone latched onto my wrist. I opened my eyes in shock as I was pulled into another person's body, and our lips touched. The person let go of me after 15 seconds. Once I progressed what was happened, I stared at Kon in shock as he looked away blushing rosy pink.

"Kon did you-" I was cut off short when a gravitational force sucked me towards some direction and I got suffocated in a hug.

"Dad?" I choked out.

"My baby girl. I'm so glad you're okay." He breathed into my hair.

All at once every one of my girls names were called.

They all cried out as the Akatsuki burst from the trees and embraced.

"You're here." Kuren jumped out from a branch.

"It's so good to see you again. **I hope Orochimaru hasn't done much harm to you.**" Zetsu morphed next me and Dad.

"Rain sama. **We're happy you're okay.**" Zana answered next to him.

"Well, yes, I'm okay. We have all gotten minimal damage. Iisani however, she took most of the downfall." I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"What?" I heard Itachi say. I turn over to see. Itachi was still holding Iisani, but not as it was before. He stared at her, now seeing the blindfold. Even from my location, and his emotionless face, I could see the pain forming into his eyes.

"Daddy. It's okay." Iisani tried to smile but his hand reached to her blindfold.

I noticed everyone was watching, the girls and Kon had saddened faces.

"Wait Itachi Senpai-" Kisami tried to warn him starting towards them to stop.

"Kisami." I said sternly, breaking from Dad's arms, and she stopped to look at me.

'Don't. He needs to know.' I thought, shaking my head to her.

'But-' She defended.

'No buts, let it be.' I shook my head again.

Kisami only stared at me, she was about to cry again, but she understood and went back to Kisame.

I looked to Itachi again. He hadn't taken off the blindfold, but watching me, trying to make sense of what I did. I sent him a grim look that mainly said 'Go ahead, you're her father. You have a right.'

He hesitated, and his hand twitched.

"Oh forget it!" Iisani yelled and yanked down the fabric revealing the black sockets where her eyes used to be.

Everyone gasped, taking in the scene. I lowered my head slightly.

"I-Iisani..." Itachi's voice trailed off.

The rain hardened little by little. I knew Dad had little of the control, since I was the one making it so hard. I blamed myself for all of this. There was no reason for Iisani to lose her only gift as an Uchiha. There was no reason that we had to get kidnapped and tortured.

Dad gripped my shoulder.

'It's not your fault. It's ours, for letting down our guards. Don't think like that.'

'Oh yeah? Then how can I face my team like this? How can you just stand here knowing that one of your members just lost their way of being a ninja? How do you cope with that?'

Dad was silent, I knew he was trying to think of an answer. He finally let out a sigh.

'It's hard. But, you can't change the past. I've tried with my best friend, I swore to protect him and Konan, but I failed. He died, by my own hands.'

'What?' I looked at him.

'Well... Not actually. I'll tell you back at home alright? Let's get out of here for now.'

'Okay.'

"Alright. Let's go" He commanded causing everyone to look in our direction.

"Right." They answered.

Itachi put the blindfold back over his daughter's eyes and picked her up for a piggy back ride.** (hey what do ya know... I rhymed. Lol)**

Most of the others did the same. Zana and Zetsu already sunk through the floor. Kon hopped up next to me and took my hand. I let it be, since so much was on my mind.

We started our trail back the way the Akatsuki came. I looked back to see everybody. Kuren was talking with Hidan and Kakuzu and also Kuza and Hina. As they were talking, they seem to keep making eye contact with me. Deidara, Tobi, and Sasori listened to Suna, Deilei, and I guess occasionally Torri too about what happened. Kisame and Itachi were the most quiet. They, nor Kisami or Iisani, spoke a word. They were probably communicating through their rings. I turned my head back up to Kon. He hadn't let go of my hand since we left, plus he kissed me! I felt a little uncomfortable about that. And Dad, he killed his best friend? I don't understand.

'Ugh, my head hurts.' I thought bitterly.

'Then fucking quit thinking so much!' I heard Hina say.

'Yeah, loosen up.' Kuza jumped in.

'Maybe it's just because we're tired.' Suna offered.

'You're a puppet, Suna. How could you be tired?' Deilei asked.

'Why can't you guys be quiet?' I heard Iisani groan.

'Same here, your bickering is driving me nuts.' Kisami complained.

'Then quit butting in!' Hina yelled back.

'Shut it, Religious Bitch.' Kon barked.

'You shut the fuck up and stay out of this Paper Boy!' She snapped back.

'The hell you calling Paper Boy?' Kon raised his voice.

I finally snapped, I couldn't take it anymore. I stopped my movement, turned around, and shot everyone back with an Almighty Push.

"Woah!" The Akatsuki yelped as they tried to to keep their balance on the logs. They then gave me a 'what the hell?' kind of look.

"SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP! ALL OF YOU! YOU'RE MAKING IT ALL WORSE! I DIDN'T MEAN TO BROADCAST IT TO EVERYONE HERE FOR KAMI'S SAKE!" I screamed so loud that not a sound was heard throughout the entire forest.

They stared at me, taken aback by what I said.

"Rain..." Dad started.

"NO! IT'S TOO MUCH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" I yelled in his shocked face.

Thrashing Kon's hand away, I took off in the direction we were going and left everyone behind. Tears ran down my cheeks, and my headache grew worse. I didn't mean to yell, but it takes a lot for me to snap. Everything seemed to grind at me. I kept jumping not taking a chance to stop.

I was so frustrated I failed to check all of my surroundings. I stopped and stared blankly into looming darkness knowing I was already lost. I didn't want to call for help, I didn't want to face my father right now. So I walked around trying to find anything that showed me a direction that I was close to the hideout. I found nothing. My head was throbbing painfully, so bad I fell on my knees and let out a cry in pain. I already knew being out in the rain wasn't going to be very good for my health, so I let it back until it just merely sprinkled.

I was exhausted, using the rain technique and Almighty Push eats away a lot of chakra. Plus, I had been running from Orochimaru's hideout where they sucked our chakra away as well. Everything began to spin, and I felt dizzy. I tried to get up, but I fell back down the moment I got on one leg. So I crawled looking to see somewhere I can hide for the night. Luckily I did, it was a small cave. I made my way in and flopped on the cold, hard, rocky floor.

I clung on my cloak to keep in warmth and started to doze off.(1)

I don't know how long I got to sleep, but I did know someone grabbed my arm tightly and shook me awake.

I cracked my eyes open to see who woke me and my heart stopped for 5 seconds.

"No..." I whispered seeing the flash of two red eyes.

Everything in my body felt like melted lead as I slipped back into the darkness, soon to be dragged away again, not back to home, not to the hideout, but back to where I was running from in the first place.

* * *

><p>Pain's Pov<p>

I was taken aback. As was everyone else.

"The fuck was her problem?" Hidan asked.

"We were having an argument." Hina replied.

"Yeah, I guess she was getting tired of it." Kon nodded.

"Who wouldn't? You fight almost everyday!" Iisani bit back.

"Bitch you wanna fight?" Hina barked.

"No, but at least I won't have to see your face anymore." She replied smoothly.

'Why you fucking-"

"Enough." Kuza placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes. Please Iisa." Kisami pleaded.

"Fine." Hina stated flatly.

"Hn." muttered Iisani.

"Now I see why she'd get upset." I rubbed my temples.

"Sorry Pain sama." Kon shuffled his foot.

"I don't think that was the only reason, Pain san. She was just stressed." Kuren tried to reassure me.

"That could be true." I made a gaze towards her.

"Well, we're not going to get to the hideout just standing here, let's go." She smiled, turning to everyone.

"Right." They agreed.

We made our way back, and quickly got inside since it was beginning to get cold. Zana and Zetsu came in along with us.

"Konan?" I call out.

"Mom?" Kon asked as well.

"In here!" I heard her shout.

The others went their separate ways and me and Kon proceeded down the hall to Konan's room.

The door was cracked slightly, so I pushed it open to see better, I saw Konan, sitting on her bed, with tear tracks on her porcelain face.

She immediately she jumped out and hugged Kon as if he was never going anywhere again. She cried into his shoulder as Kon awkwardly patted her back but returned her loving embrace.

"Hey, where is Rain?" Konan looked up at me.

"I thought she was with you?" She questioned quite confused.

"I thought she came back here!" I exclaimed.

"No... No one's been here since you came back..." She trailed off.

I stared at her, with a stone expression clear on my face. I began to feel uneasy, you know like when something bad was going to happen.

"What?" Kon finally broke into the silence forming.

He was deathly afraid at what she said.

"It's true. Why, what happened before you got home?"

"The girls and I had a fight. Rain lost control and snapped, and took off." Kon explained as I stood still not saying a word.

"Well, she might've needed to let off some steam." She replied trying to sound reassuring.

"No... That's not it..." I trailed off as a new swarm of panic ran through me.

"What are you-" She asked but I already left her room.

"Pain! Where are you going?" I heard her voice call after me. I raced down the hall, passing everyone in my line of sight. Once getting to the door, I flung it open and jumped outside onto our patio. I panted but looked up for the pelting raindrops that were over us when we first came home. It was only sprinkling.

My panic was starting to consume me, I tried to keep my hyperventilation to a minimal. But something made me calm down a bit.

'Maybe she does need to let off some steam... She must be tired if the rain has ceased it's downpour...' I pondered.

I looked up, trying to force myself that was the answer. I shut my eyes and repeated it in my mind.

'She's okay. She's okay. She'll be fine. There's no need to worry...'

I finally relaxed when suddenly,

'PAIN SAMA!'

Torri burst out of the door and clung onto me with complete fear in her eyes.

"Torri what's-" I was cut off by a image that flew into my head.

_A girl laid in a white hospital bed in a dark candle lit room. She was barely breathing, and was very still. Suddenly, her eyes flutter open and she get's up into a sitting position. Now taking a good look at her, she had multiple cuts and bruises all over her. She didn't know where she was, she didn't know where she came from, nor even her own name_. _She shifted again, and_ _this time her face could be seen in the dim light. The face of a familiar girl...  
><em>

I snapped back into my consciousness as I slipped and fell on the floor, Torri still hanging on me.

I realized that I wasn't alone with Torri anymore. The Akatsuki and the girls surrounded me obviously startled and confused.

"Pain? What's wrong? What did you see?" I looked next to me to see Konan at my side with a worried expression.

I didn't answer her. I stared at the slightly shaken Torri sitting in my lap. She still hung on a bare part of my neck, so I tuned out of the communication off to the other Akatsuki so we could speak privately.

'Is it...?' I my fear returned to my eyes.

She nodded her head, her eyes filled with sadness. 'It's her Pain sama. I'm sorry... I want to believe it's not true, but if I get those visions, they always are.'

'I see...' I leaned back, shadowing my face from the concerned faces.

I just then realized something. I looked back up to the sky. The rain stopped.

I let the news sink in before taking a deep breath and letting it out.

"She's gone..." I whispered.

"What?"

"She's gone..." I spoke slightly louder, and the rain came back down.

"What the...?" I heard Kisame ask.

"Shut it Kisame." Itachi muttered.

It took the Akatsuki a few seconds to register what had happened. Rain had disappeared once again.

"Tobi is sorry, Leader sama. Does Leader sama think that we can get Rain chan back?"

"I don't know Tobi." I answer flatly.

"Well why the fuck are we standing around here for? Lets go and get Rain!" Hina exclaimed.

"I don't think it'll be that easy." Deilei chimed in.

"Fuck that!" Hina argued, "We need to find her now!"

"Um... **Guys-**" Zana was about to cut in when Kuza began to argue with Hina.

"You think we don't know that?" Kuza fired back.

"Hell yeah! No one's doing shit about it!"

"Well no fucking duh princess! We just got back home and then this just happened! Do you expect us to jump up and run out the fucking door with no plan that won't get us killed? No I don't think so!" Kuza yelled.

"You know damn well I can't die and neither can you!" Hina shouted.

"Bullshit!"

Then the sounds of two slaps occurred and I looked back down to see what just happened. Both Hina and Kuza were nursing a red mark on the side of their cheeks with a pissed off Kuren standing above them.

"Shut the fuck up already!" They both shrank at the sudden dark aura.

Hidan picked up Hina and set her next to him and whispered something into her ear. I could see her face pale with sulk lines and a sweatdrop on the back of her head. Kakuzu did the same. Kuza had the same reaction. I didn't have to ask what they said. I damn well already knew.

'Don't fight when you're by Kuren, she'll kick your sorry ass and make sure you shut it.' How did I know this, well, I only have three words: Kakuzu and Hidan. It was quite hilarious.

" As... **We were saying... **We don't even know where she is. **How could we find her?**" Zana continued.

"Well, Torri did come out here. Do you know where Rain sama is?" Suna asked Torri. She nodded.

"Well then let's-" Kisami started.

"All right. The children are staying here. Konan, Zetsu, Tobi, look after them."

"Eh?" Was mainly the said people's answer.

'You saw what happened with Iisani. I don't want anything else happening to anyone." I shot a death glare at those who had an enraged facial expression.

They pouted, but agreed.

"Alright Torri. Show us where we're going." I smiled at Torri. She smiled and nodded. I then saw an entrance, deep in a dark forest. It led down a dark hallway that was made with cobblestone.

"Thank you." I got back up and set Torri on the ground. She made a beeline towards Deilei and Suna and raised her arms. Deilei picked her up and let her climb on her back.

"Alright. Let's go now." I nodded.

"Yes sir!" Was their answer and we dashed off back to the forest, leaving away the children and my most loyal Akatsuki.

* * *

><p>Me: Yay, I can finally stop here and have a break. T3T<p>

Deidara: It was only two weeks, yeah.

Me: Dude, it was like I was in Tsukuyomi for an eternity.

Hidan: Ha! Bullshit!

Me: Don't start with me Hidan.

Hidan: Alright, I'll back off.

Me: Okay need to clear something up real quick!

(1) I forgot to say this awhile back, but they did receive their Akatsuki cloaks once they first arrived at the hideout. I seem to forget a lot of things don't I? Sorry, I'm not good at that.

Me: Well I need to get out of here. Review guys! Now Deidara could you wrap it up please?

Deidara: Well alright yeah. I always wanted to have an ending with a bang.

Me: Cool. Wait... What? O_o

Akatsuki (besides Diedara): Oh shit.

Deidara: Katsu!

****BOOM!****

Pain/Kakuzu: DAMN IT DEIDARA! *starts chasing Deidara*

Deidara: Ahhhh! *starts running like a bat outta hell*

Hidan: *laughing his ass off*

Me: *standing in the middle with a huge ass sweatdrop* Well that's one way of ending a chapter. Well, looks like I'm gonna be out for awhile now that my studio, thanks to Deidara, has been destroyed.  
>(_ _|||) At least the closet stayed intact. Cause that's where Dei's going after dealing with Pain and Kakuzu. -_-*<p>

Well bye guys! See you... Whenever my studio is fixed. Bye! (^^;)/


	18. You have GOT to be kidding me?

Me: Hello my fellow readers! Chapter 19! The reason why I haven't updated during the weekend like I normally do, is... I'M ON SPRING BREAK WOO HOO!  
>So yeah, I'm being a lazy ass Shika and sleeping in, cause 10 days off doesn't happen that very often. And I know some of you are in school, so I pity you.<p>

Don't worry though, I've been on this chappie since I updated last week.

Oh and sorry bout last chapter. My studio (room) is still not fixed (we managed to save my laptop though), and yes, Deidara is in the Closet of Doom. (I decided to name it lolz). Oh and as much as I hate doing it, I keep adding sadness in my chapters, forgive me, Akatsuki Kittens is also on my nerves and it does have its depressing moments.

Kisame: Koneko Keshi does not own the Akatsuki or Naruto.

Me: Hey, how come only some of you say Koneko Keshi and some of you only say Keshi? Seriously!

Kisame: I dunno. You're making it that way.

Me: ...True that. On with the story, hope you like it, tried to add some comedy, but never mind that- you know what, why are you still reading this? The chapter isn't in my authoress note! It's below! So quit reading this and read! Do it! Do it now!

Kisame: You are funny. *chuckles*

* * *

><p>Normal Pov (huzzah!)<p>

The Akatsuki jumped tree to tree flying past by the forest. Pain led the group towards the entrance. Kuren watched the determined faces of her comrades. They were in for some payback. She looked over to Itachi, watching him closely. They've had their shares of debts, most made when Hidan and Kakuzu were out.

There was one debt though that had to be paid to him. Kuren already came up with that solution.

"Itachi san." She boosted her jumps to be in sync with his movement.

"Hn?" Itachi asked.

"If it means anything, I would like to pay up a debt I owe you when we reach Rain hime."

He stared at her for a split second before nodding.

"I... will find where Iisani's eyes are hidden."

Itachi blinked, smirked slightly, and muttered (once again) "Hn."

Kuren smiled and rolled her eyes and pulled back to hop with her awesome Immortal Duo.

"Bet I'll be the one that kills the most guards than you when we get there" She challenged Hidan snidely.

"Bitch you're on!" Hidan accepted, grinning a malicious grin.

Kakuzu only chuckled. How those two will play like children, yet act like adults, was beyond him.

"Oi old miser!" She turned her head to him, with a arrogant smirk on her face. Kakuzu looked over to her. "What?"

"You able to have a race? Or are you too old to run around?" She teased, her smirk growing wider. Kakuzu twitched.

"I might be old but that doesn't mean that I still can't race you." His eyes narrowed.

"Well if that's how you feel then let's start." She looked ahead.

"Ready, set, GO!" She was already out of sight. Kakuzu and Hidan blinked.

"Catch me if you can, you couple of old geezers!" she sang referring that Hidan was in this as well.

"I'm not fucking old damn it!" Hidan screamed as he began to run faster, passing by most of everyone. Kakuzu wasn't far behind.

"Hey! You two get back here!" Pain barked.

"I'm not going to let that bitch call me old!" Hidan called over his shoulder, the two were already a couple yards away.

Itachi sighed. "Well we better catch up with them so they don't get killed."

"Yep." Kisame chuckled.

The Akatsuki ran quicker to catch up with it's missing members.

Kuren meanwhile, was already in front of Orochimaru's hideout. Her eyes morphed to silver and then each formed into a byakugan and a sharingan. **(1)**

"Byakugan!" She whispered and her scanned through the hideout. The sharingan checked for chakra signatures inside. There were many.

"Looks like Oro is determined to keep Rain under guard." She muttered to herself. Hidan and Kakuzu burst from the trees.

"Aw damn it we- Oh we're here already?" Hidan asked dumbfounded.

"Yes. And it's about time you got here! I've been here for 10 minutes waiting for your slow asses!" She raised an eyebrow to the Jashinist, keeping her face from grinning because she had lied. In truth, she'd been waiting for 3.

He blushed considerably, and adverted his gaze.

"You two are a bunch of idiots!" Pain's aggravated voice called from the trees.

They looked over and saw the rest of their search and rescue gang, who were rather annoyed.

"Sorry Pain san. I thought I'd get them fired up a bit." Kuren replied innocently.

"Whatever. So what's going on inside?"

"A total of 48 guards are in the hideout. It's sure as hell a big ass maze in here, unless you have a Byakugan." She pointed to her left eye that had her Byakugan.

"Aw great, yeah." Deidara groaned.

Suddenly, a squishing warble cry came from inside the entrance. The Akatsuki tense up and readied their weapons. Kuren just stood there watching it.

"You guys are too slow." She muttered as her eyes returned back to silver. She jumped into the entrance with a dropkick, and engaged in battle. The sounds of growls, snarls, whimpers, cries, slashing metal, and stabbings could be heard like an echo. The Akatsuki just stopped and stared before Hidan, not wanting to lose his bet, let out a battle cry and leaped in along side her. That was, before Hidan screamed and high tailed it out of the entrance, and hid behind Kakuzu.

"What the hell Hidan?" Kakuzu growled.

"There is no fucking way I'm going in that shit hole until those fucking ugly ass, scary as shit monsters are out!" Hidan cried.

"What is he talking about?" Kuren asked stepping out. She was splattered in blood, but it wasn't hers. Her red metallic blades were exposed, angled to make sweeping motions.

"Could you bring out one of those monsters you killed?" Sasori asked, witnessing Hidan's reaction.

"Sure." She turned back into the hideout. 10 seconds later she brought out just like Hidan said, A ugly ass scary as shit monster. But seriously, there would be no way of describing it to you.

"Holy shit (yeah)." Breathed the Akatsuki.

"I forfeit. You win the bet." Hidan remarked.

Kuren laughed. "Alright then Akatsuchickens. I'll take care of the guards. Just go find Rain and I'll meet you out."

"Thanks." Kakuzu said flatly.

They sidestepped the dead creature on the ground and took off inside. As they kept on going, the floor littered with creatures, and trust me, they smelled horrible. Everyone were near close to vomiting.

"How many are left?" Pain asked with his nose plugged to block out the stench.

"I dunno. So far I might have killed... 23?" Kuren questioned ahead after stabbing one in the head. "Make that 24."

"I guess you guys weren't lying." Sasori turned to the 'closest to barfing' band wagon in the back.

"Told you Puppet!" Kakuzu coughed.

"About what?" Itachi asked with a slightly scrunched up expression.

"Kuren has a 'cast iron stomach.' She can withstand most disgusting things than we can. It's gruesome." He shuddered as they stopped at a two way hall.

"S'right bitches." Kuren popped up in front of them, upside down.

"Rain's door is further down the left hallway. I'm heading down the right to grab something, kay?" Kuren cocked her head to one side.

"Alright. Go on ahead." Pain swatted his hand to the right.

"Wait." Itachi stepped in.

"Hmm?"

"Let me go with her."

"Fine."

The two teams split up and went down their hallway.

* * *

><p>(We're sticking with Pain for now)<p>

Pain's Pov

"Damn I think that shitty smell stuck to my fucking cloak." Hidan complained.

"At least you can wash it, yeah." Deidara remarked.

"Can we worry about that later? Without Kuren we're basically fucked by stumbling into traps." Kisame said, watching where he stepped.

"This is true." I sighed trying another doorknob.

"Could it have killed her to tell us WHICH door it was, yeah?" Deidara groaned.

"Then it wouldn't be very difficult would it?" Kakuzu chuckled.

"I like it better if that were the case." Sasori sighed impatiently.

Each of us tried another door and peered inside, nothing would usually be in them.

"WAHHHH!" Screamed Deidara as he slammed the door shut and backed against it, panting like a wild maniac.

Well, I did say usually.

We all gave him suspicious looks. He looked at us fearfully in the eye and shouted,"Do NOT open this door, yeah!"

Kisame and Hidan snickered, shook their heads and pushed Deidara away.

"Step aside ya twit." Kisame grinned.

They opened the door wide enough for everyone to see, and we sure as hell saw what scared the shit outta Deidara. A three shrunken headed monster with long striped necks and freaky snake tongues. It's slit eyes stared at all of us before it opened it's mouth, grinned, and hissed evilly. **(2)**

"SHUT THE DOOR! SHUT THE FUCKING DOOR!" Everyone screamed as Hidan and Kisame slammed it so hard it'd probably wouldn't open again.

They stood, back against the door, trying to stop hyperventilating, and erase the image that will haunt them with nightmares for a month.

"I-I w-w-want Kuren n-now..." Hidan trembled as sulk lines appeared on both of their faces.

"Well you're gonna have to live without her until we find Rain-" I was abruptly cut off.

"Found her."

"Huh?" Was the Akatsuki's answer and they all stared at Sasori.

"Found her. How many times do I need to say it?" He raised an eyebrow.

I pushed him aside and opened the door wider.

Sure enough Rain sat cross legged on her bed. A smile was on her face.

"Can I help you with something?" She giggled from hearing the three men scream.

"Rain." I breathed as he came closer.

Her smile faded slightly, "Who's that?"

'Looks like Torri's image was correct.' I thought.

"Well, you."

"Hmph, that makes a little sense. That grey-haired guy keeps calling me that."

I heard Sasori growl slightly at that. Kabuto was once his spy, now he just hated him.

"Well. Let's go okay? But first we need to find a couple members before we go." I held a hand out to her.

"All right then. But who are you?" Rain asked taking my hand and hopping off the bed.

"Well... I'm your father." I replied.

"Oh..."

"Well let's find Kuren and Weasel." Kakuzu motioned out the door.

"Good idea." I took the lead and started down where we came. We were soon stopped short when my face slammed into a concrete wall that literally appeared from outta fucking nowhere. Hidan started to laugh his ass off and some of the others tried to fight their fits of laughter and force their smiles down.

"Son of a bitch!" I cursed, rubbing my nose that took the full impact and glared flamed daggers at Hidan and anyone else who was trying not to laugh.

"Looks like they blocked it." Rain put a hand to the wall.

"Blocked it, yeah?" Deidara finally made his laughter go away long enough to ask.

"Yeah. That snake guy does it all the time in case anyone goes through my room. Usually they will have to find another way around."

"Fuuuuuck!" Hidan groaned with a tone sounding like he was about to start his complaints.

"Hidan just shut up. Nobody wants to hear you rant." Kakuzu sighed.

"Fuck off Kakuzu!"

"Um... Has anybody noticed something?" Kisame asked.

"What Fish Breath?" Hidan asked. Kisame twitched.

"I mean that we're sinking."

"Eh?" They looked at their feet below. They weren't sinking at all.

"I think you mean shrinking." Rain's eyes widened.

"NANI?" They looked at one another and sure enough that's what was happening. But not only that, our appearances started growing more child-like than before.

Finally we stopped shrinking, and the we were too small to fit in our own clothes.

"Holy crap, yeah." Deidara cried. The others jumped.

"Don't tell me..." Kakuzu groaned.

"Our voices, our looks, our height, Akatsuki... We've been turned into children." I exasperated.

"AW FUCK NO! I'VE WAITED 22 YEARS TO LOOK FUCKING SMEXY, THERE IS NO WAY IN THE SEVEN HELLS I WANT TO BE A FUCKING KID AGAIN!" Hidan howled.

Kakuzu punched him on his head. "Shut it Hidan. It's already been done."

"Ow... THAT FUCKING HURTS KAKUZU!

"You guys look cute as kids." Rain smiled looking at me. I was now at her size.

'Rain... My daughter... Says the Akatsuki... A bunch of S Ranked Criminals set to kill... Are _cute_... How embarrassing...' I thought depressingly as sulk lines appeared on the back of my head.

The others heard it too, because they went into emo corner.

'There you guys are- whoa what happened here?' Kuren thought as she and Itachi came from the other way.

"Kuren! Itachi!" How come they're still adults?" Kakuzu asked as Hidan hugged her.

"I fucking missed you. There was still a different fucking monster you had to kill."

'Oh really?' Kuren asked.

'Hn.'

"Wait, why aren't you talking?" Kisame asked.

'Hn.'

'There's a gas in this hall, we noticed it completely. Now we know what it was for.' Kuren smiled weakly.

"Oh."

"Hn."

Sasori turned to Itachi in shock. "That wasn't thought like."

Itachi's eyes widened in realization, and he held his hand to his mouth.

"Well damn, Weasel. You'd think, someone as smart as you, would remember to keep holding their breath." Kakuzu said sarcastically.

Itachi twitched his jaw. 'Hn.'

"Too late now. Look." Rain pointed to him.

She was right. Before our very eyes, Itachi's clothes were already too big, and he shrunk more that a few inches. This continued until he was completely at our height.

I facepalmed. "Great."

"By the way, did you find what you needed?" I asked.

'Yup.' Kuren held up a darkened bottle.

"Good. Now let's get the hell outta here." Kisame urged.

'Right.' Kuren whirled on the heel of her boots and started down the hallway.

"Uh HELLO?" Hidan growled in his pissed off tone.

'What?' She looked back at us. 'Oh yeah. Sorry bout that guys.' She rubbed her head sheepishly.

The reason why Hidan called her? Well, our clothes are too big and are going to possibly trudge at our ankles, revealing our "birthday suits" if you know what I mean.

She held her hands out, squinted her eyes, and our clothes shrunk to our size, well at least our shirts and pants.

'You may look like kids, but that doesn't mean you can't carry your cloak back or still run barefoot.' Kuren smirked smugly.

"Right, yeah..." Deidara rolled his eyes.

'C'mon, let's hurry.' Kuren led the group again. While we followed, I tried to have Rain remember again. With how it's turning out, I think I'll have Itachi do it.

Once we gotten out of the maze, we raced into the trees, trying to make it as fast as possible. Which reminds me, I need to alert Konan.

I pulled up my right hand and had my thumb (which had my ring on it) close to my mouth.

"Konan? It's me Pain."

'Pain? NO it can't be, he's not some child. Who is this really?'

"Konan for the love of Kami, it's me! Oro-snake put some kind of gas in his chambers that turns you into kids and it affected all of us except Kuren."

'Right _Pain... _If this is true then let me speak to Kuren.'

I sighed annoyingly. "Kuren, Konan wants to talk to you. She doesn't believe it's me."

"Honestly I wouldn't blame her." Kuren laughed, causing tick marks on all of our heads.

"Alright, alright calm down, I'm joking." Kuren tucked a piece of her hair back and used her ring to contact Konan.

See, we said she could join, but we didn't have a spare ring and Orochimaru took his. So, to solve that problem, she went to his hideout, sneaked in, and stole his ring undetected. The 'ring' Oro has now, is a mere fake.

"Hey Konan? Yeah it's me." Kuren started.

"Yes, what Pain said was true. No I'm not joking."

"Well, we have Rain, and should be back by... I'd say 20 minutes or less."

"Oh really? That is so not good. They're in for it now huh?"

"I see."

"Haha, yeah. It's hilarious." Kuren laughed again.

"Okay, see you soon, and alert the others, bye." Kuren ended the signal.

"Well?" Sasori asked.

"She said okay, and to hurry home soon."

"Then let's do it!" Hidan exclaimed.

I'd say we made it back in record time, cause when we got back, it was a site to behold.

* * *

><p>Konan's Pov<p>

Once Pain and the others left, all hell broke loose. Somehow, Tobi got into 4 bags of sugar (Kakuzu is gonna be on his ass about it) and started screaming "TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!" at the top of his lungs and scaring everyone. Hina and Kon are at each others' throats, Kuza is trying to break them apart, as was Kisami, Iisani was sitting on the couch ignoring everyone. Zetsu and Zana were gone, probably trying to hide, and Suna, Deilei, and Torri were trying to stop Tobi, but instead he gave little Torri sugar as well.

So to add to the 1000 things needed to remember about the Akatsuki and their children, DO NOT BY ANY CIRCUMSTANCES GIVE TORRI PLAIN SUGAR IF YOU WANT TO LIVE.

Somehow, Tobi had grabbed her and they made one hell of a mess, leaving 4 windows broken, 3 walls smashed, the dining room tossed over, (I have no clue how they did that, the table's nailed to the floor and it's granite) 1 bathroom destroyed beyond repair, th meeting room has been placed upside down (I'm not joking, everything where it was before is in the same spot on the ceiling)1 main hallway blown up, and even caused 5 small fires all around the base and outside.

How tiring isn't it? I don't even know how I got this job with 9 men who can do as bad as the damage here. I was ready to blow my top off and so I did.

"WHEN I GET TO THE COUNT OF 3, EVERYBODY BETTER GET THEIR FUCKING ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW OR YOU'LL FUCKING REGRET IT!" I screamed.

"ONE!" Iisani and Kisami, Suna and Kuza, and Zana and Zetsu came first.

"TWO!" Deilei, Torri, and Tobi rushed in as quick as possible.

I didn't hear the last two come running, so I gave them two last chances.

"TWO AND A HALF!" I hollered down the hall, the others trembled.

"TWO AND THREE QUARTERS!" Still nothing. Oh _HELL _No.

"THREE! THAT'S IT! YOU TWO ARE FUCKING DEAD!" I screamed, gathering my paper wings and headed down the hall.

I searched the entire base and then I found them. Oh they heard me alright, the were hiding in the basement, shaking in fear.

"Mom... Please don't kill us... We couldn't make it in time if we could." Kon pleaded.

"Y-yeah! We didn't hear you until you shouted 2." Hina eyes widened in panic.

"I gave you 2 more chances..." I seethed towering over them.

They gulped and readied themselves for the hit. I stopped when I received a call.

'Konan? It's me Pain.'

"Pain? NO it can't be, he's not some child. Who is this really?" I asked doubtfully.

'Konan for the love of Kami, it's me! Oro-snake put some kind of gas in his chambers that turns you into kids and it affected all of us except Kuren.'

"Right _Pain... _If this is true then let me speak to Kuren."

I waited patiently and then Kuren came up.

'Konan?'

"Kuren? Is that you?" I asked.

'Yeah, it's me.'

"Then is Pain correct?"

'Yes, what Pain said was true.'

"You're joking?"

'No I'm not joking.'

"Oh, so how'd it go?"

'Well, we have Rain, and should be back by... I'd say 20 minutes or less.'

"Oh dear. Well, then let me finish punishing a couple kids and some others, because they practically destroyed the base and pissed me off." I glared at the said kids.

'Oh really? That is so not good. They're in for it now huh?'

"Oh yes."

'I see.'

"So tell me, all of them except you, turned into children?" I chuckled, letting my girly talk take over.

'Haha, yeah. It's hilarious.' Kuren laughed.

I laughed as well, "Well, be home soon, m'kay?"

'Okay, see you soon, and alert the others, bye.' Kuren ended the signal.

I sighed and thought about starting back to what I was doing. I decided not to, but instead I took them both by the arm and stomped upstairs.

The others sat timidly on the couch, afraid to move, or speak.

"At ease." I tell them. **(3)**

"You little shits are in for it now, the guys are coming home with Rain, and Kami knows whether Kuren has told them about this yet. By the way, they got in a little... incident I guess can fit for now, so don't laugh." I started off with a slight nice form which was uncommon for me unless I'm mad and trying to keep calm.

"As for you Tobi," He straightened up in fear, "once they are home, you better beg for goddamn mercy for Kakuzu and Pain not to fire you and beat the living hell outta you. Because once they see this, they are NOT going to be happy at all." I narrowed my eyes.

"What in the world happened here?" I heard some new child voice yell.

That must be Sasori.

"WHO EVER MADE THIS MESS IS IN BIG TROUBLE!" Yelled a familiar one.

Pain.

"I think I'm having a heart attack."

Kakuzu.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Hidan.

"Who did this, yeah!"

Deidara.

"Leader sama is going to kill you guys, right Itachi?"

Kisame.

"Hn."

Itachi.

"Well Konan, when you said they destroyed the base, you weren't exaggerating."

Kuren.

"This is where we live?"

I smiled, Rain.

"Yes, Rain. Unfortunately." Pain sighed as they came into the living room. The children burst out laughing, looking at the Akatsuki who went from adult to chibi.

I was on my knees laughing my heart out, tears came rolling.

"Awww! Sempai is so cute!" Tobi cooed chasing Deidara.

"Tobi get the hell away from me, yeah!" Deidara yelled in his child voice and ran as fast as he could.

"What in the hell** happen to all of you?**" Zetsu raised his eyebrow and gaped at them.

"Don't ask. I've had a LONG day." Pain sighed.

"I'll say! You've shrunk a good 20 inches!" cried Hina, as she and the others laughed even harder from the Akatsuki, Deidara, who had gotten caught by Tobi and was being snuggled by him, and poor Kakuzu who passed out on the floor.

Their faces burned red.

"I'm taking a shower and going to bed." muttered Kisame as he stomped down the hallway.

"Good luck trying to get your stuff from the top shelf!" Kisami called after him. He stopped suddenly in realization.

"SHIT!" He shouted and kept stomping until he reached his and Itachi's room.

"Well, let me get started on dinner, at least the kitchen didn't get destroyed." I said after my laughing fit went down.

"Damn good thing! I'm fucking starving!" Hidan complained and Hina laughed even harder. "What?" He asked angrily.

"Your voice! I can't take you seriously when you're fucking voice reminds me of that Norwegian super model from Grown-Ups!" She howled with laughter.

"At least I don't sound like a fucking hedgehog on crack!" He bit back.

Now it was Kuza's turn, "It's funny cause it's true!"

They continued their roaring fits until they finally choked on air. Finally they calmed back down.

"Alright you two, knock it off. C'mon let's eat. I urged them into the kitchen to grab what they wanted and head back into the living room.

"How come we're eating in the living room? Not that I'm complaining." asked Sasori.

"Well we can't eat in the dining room now can we?" I sighed, my mouth twitched at the corners.

"I get to pick the channel, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Fuck no Blondie! We're not gonna watch some gay shit like Barbie!" Hidan argued.

"I hate Barbie you asshole, yeah!" He bit back.

The channel changed to Barney.

"_I love you, you love me,_

_we're a happy family-_"

"AW FUCK NO!" everybody screamed at Tobi. He sulked and Itachi took the remote.

Now it was the animal channel.

"Really Weasel?' Kakuzu raised an eyebrow.

"Hn."

Hidan snatched the remote and soon Saw IV was on.

Torri screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Shut her up!" Hidan covered his ears.

"Change the channel now!" I barked. He flipped it to Nightmare on Elm Street. She screamed even louder.

"God damn it Hidan! There are children here!" Kuren cried and took the remote away, punched in a few numbers and then Ice Age was on the screen. Immediately, Torri was quiet.

We facepalmed.

"Okay, if the kids are to be watching something with us, it better not be a horror film unless it's only Hina, Kuza, Iisani, Kisami, or all of the above." I rubbed my temples.

Hidan pouted. "Sorry."

"It's fine dude. But really? Nightmare on Elm Street? Do you really want these kids to piss their pants?" Kuren put her hands on her hips.

I chuckled, I knew I always liked her.

Hidan thought about it, "Well," he noticed my glare and gulped. "no."

"Let's just watch this, because I don't want to hear her scream again." Pain sighed.

And that's what we did. Once that was over with, Kuren, Itachi, Iisani and Tobi left.

I knew what they were planning if 'Tobi' was involved. Oro was the guy that took Iisani's sight and sharingan. That was what they planned to get back. They didn't say anything about it to Iisani. I guess it was a surprise. They must've pulled Madara into this so that way he could preform the task of implanting her eyes back again.

I smiled, no matter how brutal she was, she still has a kind heart.

Once I snapped out of my thoughts, I found myself alone.

I got up and checked on everyone else in their rooms, because they weren't anywhere else. All asleep.

I walked towards my room and opened the door. I flopped onto my bed and thought a bit longer.

If it was hell trying to keep the children in line, it'll be far past that now that the Akatsuki are chibi. _Especially_ the dreaded _fangirls_. I shut my eyes and started nodding off to sleep.

Even if that was so... It might not be so bad, after all they're still the same...

AW WHO AM I KIDDING? THEY'RE TOO DAMN CUTE!

* * *

><p>Me: Hiyo! Yes, even the mighty Konan is a fangirl too. So what did you guys think? This chapter has more words than anyother of my chapters, and I think I got back to the comedy side again! HOORAY! *does little happy dance*<p>

Akatsuki: WTF?

Me:*stops short* o_o... YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!

(1) Kuren has a special Kekki Genkai that can be used to steal techniques, jutsus (I guess they're kinda the same thing) and any ability they have. All she has to do is meet or see the person that has it, or feel it from that person's chakra. EX: Sharingan: She met Itachi. Byakugan: She's met/seen/clashed with a Hyuuga. Get the idea?

(2) I came up with those little fuckers while watching Beetlejuice. Freaky yet hilarious movie.

(3) You know that saying the Military Generals use when they want their soldiers to stop saluting, well I wasn't sure how to spell it so I just thought about it for a little while and just decided to put 'at ease'. Hey it sounds like it, that's fine with me. But to those who have family in the military, do you know how to spell it so I can change it later? Or do I have it correct? Because I have no fucking idea, my parents don't know what in the hell I'm talking about, and Google ain't helping me either.  
>Thanks!<p>

Me: Oh and one other thing, Konan?

Konan: Happy Birthday to Akira Yoshizawa! A man who now celebrates his 101st birthday!

Me: Yay Happy Birthday! Why did I bring that up? Well that guy was an origamist, and is considered to be the grandmaster of origami. Look him up, I'm not joking.

Konan: *hands me a paper rose.* Here you go! :)

Me: Wow! It's pretty! Arigato! :D (I'm going to upload the pic of the flower onto my profile, so you can see. No I didn't make it)

Me: Bye guys! Review!


	19. An Uchiha Chapter: Her Eyes and a Visit

Me: Hey everybody! I have chapter 20 now! Yay! And I've kind of based this more around Iisani and Itachi. Hey, I need to fill in those happy moments too. Oh and thank you RandomAwesomer101 for currently being the only person to review last time. It means a lot! Unlike some other people. -_- (YEAH I KEEP TRACK LIKE EVERY WRITER DOES)

Deidara *muffled*: How come I can't come out yet, yeah?

Me: BECAUSE YOU DESTROYED MY ROOM! And so, you are officially banned from being my chapter ending guy. And you have another week before you can get out.

Deidara*muffled*: ...Well am I allowed to do the disclaimer then?

Me: For now yes. Just be happy I didn't put Tobi in there.

Deidara*muffled*: Koneko Keshi does not own the Akatsuki or that Kyuubi kid Naruto.

Me: Thank you.

* * *

><p>Normal Pov<p>

"Um.. Tobi, Are you sure about this?" Iisani asked doubtfully as she sniffed the antiseptic of the medic room.

"Of course Iisani chan! Just wait and see!" Tobi clapped his hands childishly.

"What I wouldn't give to see." She muttered to herself.

Kuren pulled 'Tobi' over where she couldn't hear.

"So Madara, are you sure you can do this? Itachi right now is willing as long as she get's her sight back." Kuren asked him in a small whisper.

"Don't worry, Kuren. I've done this many times before. She'll be fine and have her sight back." Madara reassured her. "Now hand over the bottle."

Kuren pulled out a darkened bottle and waved a hand over it. Immediately the darkened bottle changed to a clear light slimy green color. Floating inside it were two eyes that had the sharingan activated. She pulled the bottle back away from Madara's hand, and grabbed his wrist.

"I'm trusting you." She flashed her silver eyes at him.

"I promise. Everything will be fine." He flashed his sharingan at her.

"Fine." She let go and put the bottle in his hand.

She went towards Iisani and grabbed her hand.

"Look Iisani. I promise nothing bad will happen. If it does, your father has the right to kill me, okay? I promise." She smiled to her.

Iisani could feel her smile. The gentleness, the trust, and the kindness in her voice made her sound reassuring. She nodded.

"Could I talk to Dad before anything happens? Just in case?" She asked.

"Sure. I'll be right back." Kuren let go and walked out the doors.

Itachi had been in the hall waiting patiently. He wasn't sure what Tobi had to do with anything, then again, he was also Madara. He shifted uncomfortably, and started to think of all the things that could go wrong. How he could lose his little girl, who he's finally gotten to know in a short period of time, and all she's gone through.

'Oh Amaiko, my love, if only you were still here...' He thought bitterly. **(1)**

Kuren came out the doors and Itachi stood up. Kuren stopped in front of him, and couldn't help but think how cute he looked as a child. She snapped out of her thoughts.

"Iisani wants to talk to you. Come on." She ushered him.

He followed behind her back into the medic room. Tobi leaned against the counter, and Iisani played with a few strands of her hair.

"Iisani." He came up to her. She looked up.

"Hi Dad." She smiled slightly.

Kuren pulled Tobi/Madara out of the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded softly.

"That's his daughter. They deserve a bit of alone time don't you think?" She hissed with enough malice to make his spine shiver.

Itachi stepped out, looked over to them, and nodded. Tobi went back into the room.

"I still don't trust him." Itachi stated.

"I'm going to be in there too. I don't trust him either." Kuren glanced at the medic doors.

"Don't worry Itachi san. I'll watch out for her." She fixated her gaze on him. "Go to sleep."

"Hn." Itachi turned away and left the hall. Kuren sighed.

'Geez, I was only here to do bounties and now this. Well, might as well make it last.'

"You coming or not?" Madara poked his head out the door.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Sorry." She followed in after him.

Iisani was already on anesthesia and sound asleep. Kuren tied her hair and got herself prepped.

"Well, let's get this over with." Madara told her.

"Right." She nodded and they began their work.

* * *

><p>Iisani's Pov<p>

I didn't get to speak with Dad very long. All we told each other was 'I love you'. He left and then someone else came in.

"Are you ready Iisani chan?" Tobi's voice asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be Tobi." I sighed.

He set some kind of mask of my nose and mouth, and I felt sleepy. I shut my eyes, and let myself engulf the sleep.

Suddenly, I heard birds chirping, the sounds of bees, the rustle of tree leaves, and the wind.

"Well, it was about time I got to see you again, my little Iisa." A familiar voice said.

I jumped, registering the voice.

"M-Mother?" I stuttered.

"Yes?" She asked.

"N-No, it can't be... It's only a dream..." I trailed off. I felt like I was going to cry.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. But take that silly cloth off your face Iisa, then you can tell me what you think yourself." She demanded.

"I can't. I can't see." I hung my head in shame.

"Maybe not in the real world." She chuckled.

I raised my head up, and reached for the cloth and hesitated.

Would I really be able to see? Or will the darkness return?

I took a deep breath and pulled it down. I opened my eyes, and adjusted myself to the bright light. I looked around to find myself in a meadow of blooming wildflowers. Above me, a tree, blocking the sun with it's shade.

Next to me... Oh next to me, my mother. The beautiful woman who looked as if she hadn't aged a day. With her long sheer black hair and cheerful onyx eyes, and that smile, the one she would always use to tell me it's alright.

"It really is you..." I hugged her, fearing to let go, and before I knew it, tears ran down my face.

"There there Iisa..." She rocked us back and forth.

"I missed you so much..." I whispered.

"I know... I missed you too..." She whispered back.

"But why? Why did you leave me?" I let go of her and stared at her.

She looked at me with a grim face. "The world is a horrible place. Your father and I, we suffered through it. Once we found out about you, we were deathly afraid you'd suffer with us. Itachi, however, had received a mission to kill all the Uchiha. I'm sure you know about this, it was called the Uchiha clan massacre, and it only had one known survivor."

"Sasuke Uchiha." I recalled.

"Yes. Your uncle. But that wasn't the only person to have survived, we had too."

I wasn't sure if this was correct, but she explained further.

"You see, although I was an Uchiha, I didn't live within the clan. I lived near the outskirts of Konoha, but close enough to be reachable. Itachi, whenever he had a mission, or was in his free time, he'd come and spend some time with us. We were never known about, it was our secret. One morning, he told us the news about the horrid mission, and I was terrified. I wasn't sure what to do, you were only a little baby and couldn't understand."

"So what happened?" I asked.

"Itachi forced us to run away. He knew that was the only way to keep us safe. Once the attack was done, we lived in a small village in the Land of Rivers, called Tanigakure. We stayed there until you turned four, and I took us back to Konoha."

"That doesn't explain why you left me alone."

She pursed her lips and thought for a moment. She sighed. "Iisa, when the one you love is a missing nin and a criminal, it's really hard to take. You don't know whether you'll ever see them him again, or never. That seemed to tear me apart. I always believed that Itachi might come back, but... He never did. In truth, I felt heart broken and I wasn't thinking clearly. I was so upset that you nor I would never meet someone like him again, I didn't give one thought about your future. So I killed myself, but I never knew you had been watching until the moment I started to slip away from the world. I'm sorry for doing something like that to you."

She looked away, her face hurt from guilt.

I sat there speechless, rethinking what she had said. "I understand what you mean Mother. But it did turn out great."

She looked back at me, surprised.

"Sure, I didn't have a mom or a dad around, but that was what made me stronger and smarter everyday until now. I graduated top of my class. I activated my sharingan once I turned 8. And I became Chuunin once I was 10. I did all of that. I've trained and studied hard! Just to make you and Dad proud. Now, here I am. I'm with Dad now, learning everything I can this summer, and I'm starting to get his version of a father's love too." I smiled.

'Kami I sound like that Kyuubi guy, Naruto.' I thought slightly freaked out.

She stared at me a bit more. She smiled, and a tear escaped her eye. "Oh my Iisa. I couldn't be any prouder of you."

She started to fade, and my heart pounded faster. She looked at her hand. "It looks like it's almost time for me to go..."

"What! No! I don't want you to leave!" I cry but she covers my mouth.

"Shh... I know this is tough, but at least you know the truth now. I will never be far away, I will always be in your heart. And someday, in the future we will see each other again someday. I love you, Iisa. Forever and for always!" She leaned in and kissed my forehead.

She releases her hand from my mouth. Tears start to overflow my eyes.

"I-I love you too! I've always loved you!" I manage to say and she wipes away the tears.

She pulled me close to her and she started to sing. I knew this song because she's always sung it to me when I was a baby.

"Deep in the meadow,

Under the willow,

A bed of grass; A soft sweet pillow,

Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes,

And when they open, the sun will rise,

Here it's safe; here it's warm,

Here the daisies guard you from every harm...

Here your dreams are so sweet,

Tomorrow brings them true,

Here is the place where I love you...

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away,

A cloak of leaves; A moonbeam ray,

Forget your woes, and let your troubles lay,

And when again it's morning, they'll wash away...

Here it's safe, here it's warm,

Here the daisies guard you from every harm,

Here your dreams are sweet,

Tomorrow brings them true,

Here is the place where I love you...

Here is... The place where I love you..." **(2)**

By the time she finishes, she's already faded to nothing, but she manages to say one last thing to me:

"Goodbye my little Iisa... I love you." And then she's gone.

"Goodbye Mother... I love you too." I whisper and I know I was alone again. Tears keep flooding down my cheeks, and I repeat the last verse of the song to myself over and over.

"Here is the place where I love you... Here is the place where I love you... The place where... I love you..." And somehow I fall back asleep because once I'm awake, I find myself staring up at the darkness again.

I'm saddened more, not only of losing my mother once again, but I still couldn't see. Somehow I feel Kuren had let me down, but something urged me to pull the blindfold down, maybe to find myself back in the meadow, being able to be with Mother, listening to the voice that always had a calm feeling. And to listen to her sing once more.

Finally I gathered the courage to do it. I slink the cloth down and try to open my eyes. Something bright causes me to wince at the sudden change, and blink a few times to adjust. Then it finally hits me. I sit up and look around. I was still in the medic room, sitting on a hospital bed. I even look over, and I notice two people in scrubs, relaxing on the benches. One of them has their mask pulled down and is smiling at me.

"Well, Iisani. What do you think?" Kuren's smile grows wider probably from my astonished but happy face.

"This-This is-" I managed to get out.

"Yes! Iisani chan can see again!" Tobi's excited voice chimed.

I'm ready to squeal, but then again that would look a bit bad on me. So I manage to keep my smile.

"Thank you!" I hop out and hug the both of them.

"Just wait til everyone else sees," Kuren reminds me, "They'll be even happier."

"Then let's go." I start to drag them over.

"Not yet." They both reply.

I turn back. "How come?"

"Everyone is asleep right now Iisani. Wait til morning kay?" Kuren says.

"Yup! Iisani chan must wait until everybody get's to see!" Tobi pushes me in the other direction of the door and to my bed.

"Aw. Okay." I pout but I understand what they mean.

I never even knew how tired I was until my head hits the pillow, I fell back asleep in an instant.

* * *

><p>Back to Normal Pov<p>

Itachi laid in his bed, wondering how Iisani was. He knew Kuren would get mad if he tried to get in.

He looked to his right, over to Kisame. He might have been changed into a child, but he was snoring as LOUDLY as he would as an adult, mouth open and everything. Itachi grimaced, and looked back up at the ceiling.

He shut his eyes again, and forced himself to sleep.

Once he did, he found himself laying in a star shaped position under a tree in a familiar meadow. Itachi blinked a couple times before checking the rest of his surroundings. He finds himself back in his older form, Akatsuki cloak and all.

He looks towards the meadow. The wildflowers were in bloom and dancing with the wind. His emotionless face falters to one with puzzlement until a voice startles him out of the blue.

"It's been a long time hasn't it?"

He flips his head to the direction of the voice and sees a young woman with long sheer black hair and cheerful onyx eyes and a smile that made it seem everything would be alright. **(****3)  
><strong>

"Amaiko..." Itachi trailed off.

She smiled once more. "Hello Itachi kun."

* * *

><p>Me: Finally! It's done! And like I said I was going to base it off Itachi and Iisani. Leave me alone.<p>

Itachi: But why me?

Me: Because, your daughter is/was blind, she gotten to meet her mother, and you got to meet your lover after so many years.

Itachi: Hn.

Me: Grr.

(**1) Amaiko is Iisani's mom's name. It meets 'Sweet Child'. Itachi was wishing she could be here because he, the almighty Itachi Uchiha, couldn't face this kind of trial alone. BTW, the way I picture her is mainly Mikoto (Sasuke's and Itachi's Mom) without her bangs and the smile more in line with Kushina Uzumaki's (Naruto's Mom).  
><strong>

**(2) Rue's Lullaby from Hunger Games. I've been using a lot of stuff from that series aren't I?**

**(3) Yes I know I repeated it. The first time was in Iisani's Pov, now it's in Normal. Don't like it, I don't care. YOU were the one who bothered to read it. |P**

Kisame: Talk about Touche-.

Me: Duh.

Sasori: Review for Keshi.

Me: Yeah Review! Unless you don't, then I'm perfectly fine with cutting down chapter updates. So REVIEW IF YOU WANT THIS STORY TO CONTINUE! BYEZ! (^,^)/


	20. Pancakes and Clean up

Me: Hi everybody! I'm back in school now. Boo hoo TT3TT And I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY-

Deidara: I think they get it, yeah.

Me: Grr... Sorry if this is a past schedule. It's not cause of you my awesome readers. (WE HIT OVER 50 REVIEWS! VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR EVERYBODY! =D) This whole chapter threw me in a loop. ^^;

Zetsu: Koneko Keshi **does not own the Akatsuki or Naruto.**

Me: Thank you Zetsu. ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!

* * *

><p>Normal Pov<p>

~*time skip to morning*~

The Akatsuki were just waking up to the bright new morning. Kisame stretched and looked over to Itachi's bed. It was empty and tidied up.

"Itachi san must be with Iisani." He muttered to himself, and glanced to Samehada. He was happy that it didn't affected like him. He hopped up and ran a hand down the bandages. Samehada growled affectionately.

"I know. I hope I change back soon." He cooed.

He left the room and bounded downstairs for breakfast. He was still in the same clothes as he was when he was transformed into a child. Although, it didn't bother him as much, he secretly enjoyed it.

"Konan samaaaa." He whined childishly to the blue haired lady in the kitchen.

"Morning Kisame." She replied with a tired smile on his face.

"What's for breakfast? I'm starving!" He hopped on the counter.

"One: Get off. Two: Pancakes. Anyway you guys would like them." She beamed. **(Don't ask, it was a spur in the moment, LOL)**

He complied and thought about what kind he'd like. "Um... Anything."

She laughed. "Well that makes it simple."

Suddenly two voices appeared to be arguing.

"Art is Bang Danna, yeah!"

"Art is Eternal Brat!"

"Do you guys ever stop arguing over that subject?" Deilei sighed.

"Yes it's starting to bother me." Suna nodded.

Morning my arguing artists and kids!" Konan called.

"What's for breakfast, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Pancakes. Anyway you'd like them."

"Alright, yeah! I call chocolate chip!"

"I second it!" Deilei raised her hand.

"I never had it before, so I guess I can try it." Suna pondered. "What about you Dad?"

"Hmm... I think I'll have normal." Sasori shrugged.

"Party Pooper, yeah." Deidara pouted.

"Shut it brat."

"PANCAKES!" Tobi cried as he zoomed into the kitchen with Torri on his shoulders.

"I don't think I need to guess do I?" Konan asked.

"CHOCOLATE!" He chanted, Torri nodded her head vigorously.

"Thought so." She chuckled as Kisami came in.

"I'll have whatever Dad's having!"

"Gotcha."

"Strawberry." The Jashinist and his niece said while strolling by.

"Can I have blueberry mom?" Kon asked while yawning.

"Sure."

"Orange pancakes for me please!" Kuza stuck her head in.

"I'll have regular." Kakuzu called.

"You know mine already!" Pain said casually walking in.

"Any chance for raspberry for me?" Rain asked behind him.

"Yup."

Zana and Zetsu morphed into the room.

"Care to join us this morning guys?" Konan asked.

"No Konan sama. **Thanks for asking though.**" Zetsu replied.

"Then what would you like?"

"Meat. **To go please.**" Replied Zana this time.

"Alrighty." She tossed over two bags of raw meat, each catching it with ease and sinking back into the floor.

"Hey. Where's Itachi san?" Kisame asked in bewilderment.

"Hn. And normal please." Itachi stated bluntly, he had Iisani come behind him.

"Hey everybody." Iisani smiled.

Everyone stopped for a moment and stared at Iisani. Why? She had no blindfold but two eyes in their place.

"Iisa... You're eyes!" Kisami cried happily as she hugged her partner.

"Uh huh. And I'd like the same as Dad."

"I'll have peaches and pears, Konan." Kuren waved by.

"Alright! That's everybody!" Konan beamed once again. By the time everyone's pancakes are done, something was getting a bit suspicious.

Konan never makes pancakes unless there is some kind of bad news, or special occasion, or both.

"Konan... What's the meaning of this?" Pain asked his mouthful of his pancakes.

"Well, have you not noticed Iisani at all?"

"I noticed all right. And I'm happy for you." He nodded over to the Uchiha. "But there's something else isn't there?"

Konan pulled up her fake smile. "Nope. Nothing else."

Pain narrowed his eyes. He knew her better than that.

"You're absolutely sure?"

Her smile faltered. "Well, maybe one thing."

The Akatsuki leaned in to hear.

Then her smile vanished completely. "Everyone's cleaning the base."

"WHAT!"

She sat back listening to the rants from everybody.

"This is a load of Bull!" Cried Hina.

"Does it look like I care?" She barked back.

"Besides, I already have who's doing what." She smirked smugly.

All jaws dropped.

"So, finish up, and I'll tell you what to do." She pushed her chair back and went back into the kitchen.

"Errg." Hidan and Hina pushed their plate and banged their heads against the table.

Kuren chuckled. She got up, took her plate, and ruffled their hair before going into the kitchen also.

Everybody then stopped eating and looked at their plates.

Konan came back with a notepad and instructed what each of them were going to do:

_Bathroom: Hidan and Hina_

_Dining room: Kakuzu and Kuza_

_Meeting Room: Tobi and Torri_

_Office: Pain and Rain_

_Kitchen: Konan and Kon_

_Outside: Zetsu and Zana_

_Living room: Sasori and Suna  
><em>

_Basement: Itachi and Iisani_

_Hallways: Deidara and Deilei_

_Bedrooms: Kisame and Kisami_

The Akatsuki grumbled but went off to do their work.

"How come I don't have one?" Kuren came back in with coffee.

"That's because you've already did yours. Medic room." Konan smirked.

"Ah."

"Come on Mom." Kon pulled her back into the kitchen and started their work.

* * *

><p>Hidan's Pov (Oh am I gonna have a blast with this one, XD)<p>

Damn that bitch. Of course of all the fucking things, the fucking BATHROOMS! And there's there's about 5 of them well, 4 damn it!

"Come on Uncle. Let's get this shit over with." Hina sighed.

We decided to start with the closest one, and shit, would I fucking give to be a fucking adult again. I feel like a fucking MIDGET for Jashin sakes!

"Aw damn." Hina muttered sweatdropping.

"What?"

"Where's the supplies?"

I hadn't even thought about it. I blushed, put my head down, and stomped back to the bitch in the kitchen.

"Yes Hidan?" She asked.

"Supplies." I growl.

She pointed to the cabinet under the sink. I heard that paper kid snicker and I growled once more.

I picked up a bucket, packed to the fucking brim with shit, and dragged it back to the bathroom where a girl with auburn hair and light green eyes was inspecting the bathroom. She wore a white rolled up sleeved buttoned shirt, a pinkish orange pants, and on top of it all, a light yellow apron, but damn! She had a nice rack on her too. She noticed me and helped me put it near the door.

"Who the fuck are you?" I had a feeling that a bloody nose was dripping down my face.

"Thanks for being modest Uncle." She said sarcastically.

It clicked in my head and I felt my face burning brightly now. "Hina?" She had a different voice too and now getting a better look at her face, she had freckles.

"Yes?"

"Damn, Ovana baa chan must get a lot of fucking customers nowadays! You're fucking gorgeous!" I exclaimed.

It was her turn to blush, she turned away. "T-Thanks." She stuttered.

I raised my brow, she never stuttered.

I was going to question her, but she cut me off. "Did you have a henge?"

I twitched. Damn, how'd she know? "Yes."

"Care to show me? Ovana baa chan said you were a handsome guy when you worked part time, and I think it'll be better than being a child." She smiled.

I sighed. Made a tiger sign and transformed. I looked at myself in the mirror in front of us. I haven't used this look sine I was in my teens.

My silver hair was changed to a short shaggy light brown, my purple eyes were morphed to blue, and my Akatsuki cloak was changed into the same kind of white shirt as Hina's but instead had a black dapper vest covering it. My pants instead of navy blue were black. Now looking at it, I cringed at the shirt. There was just something I hated about it.

Hina wolf whistled. "Now I know why she said you were handsome." I was at least two inches taller than her.

"Riiiight." I muttered rolling my sleeves up.

"Let's get to work." Hina picked up a Clorox sponge, and I took the Windex cleaner.

* * *

><p>Pain's Pov<p>

Once me and Rain stepped into my office, I never even realized how messy it really was. Paperwork stacked 3 feet high on my desk, 2 other stacks at least over 4 feet, stood next to the file cabinets. A shitload of rolled up paper balls scattered all over the floor. Then I wondered how in the hell this mess could have happened. Then I realized it. When the kids went missing. I sweatdropped.

"This is a dump." Rain replied.

"Normally you and I would sort this stuff out, but now..." I shifted.

"Well, it's not going to clean itself is it?"

"Nope."

I hopped on my chair and started with the first stack. Rain began with another.

"They've already been checked." Rain replied confused.

I nodded in agreement, could it be? I looked at the signature at the bottom.

_Lady Angel  
><em>

'Konan.' I thought with a smile. Of course she'd be the helpful one for me. All we had to do now was organize it and sort them into files.

Maybe it won't be as hard as I thought.

* * *

><p>Deidara's Pov<p>

"How did you manage to do THIS, yeah?" I asked staring at the crumbling hallway the orange idiot and his cousin, Danna's daughter, and my sister managed to destroy.

"I don't know, I was trying to stop them, and then this happened." She replied sheepishly.

"We need to train some more, yeah." I sighed.

"Sorry. Can't we just get rid of this hallway? Or do we have to put back each piece of rubble back?" Deilei sagged her shoulders.

"Well, as much as I'd like to blow it up, Kakuzu will throw a bitch fit, yeah. I'm not sure in putting in back." I rubbed my chin.

"Maybe we could... Nah, he'll still bitch at us, yeah." I shook my head, sticking my hand into my clay pouch. Once I molded my creation, I tossed out a few doll clones.

"KATSU!"

*POOF*

"Alright, fix up this hallway, yeah!" I ordered. They turned and one by one began to rebuild. I decided to use my clay to hold all of it in, but Deilei told me otherwise.

"Don't! If you use your exploding clay, we'll lose the whole freaking hallway when you say 'Katsu!'! Just use regular _non-exploding_ clay." She advised.

I stared at her in surprise. I didn't even think about it!

"Good point, yeah. Clones! Use normal clay to glue in the rubble." I ordered once again.

I watched them do their job, and I thought about something, usually I'd have Sasori no Danna here to tell me what's right or wrong.

I guess I need to trust my baby sis too.

* * *

><p>Kakuzu's Pov<p>

Damn that Tobi. I am certainly NOT paying for this.

"I don't think you'll have to with the way we're doing this Grandpa." Kuza stated flatly.

I blinked. I didn't realize I was speaking out loud. Whoops.

"Will you quit whining? Now hold still while I glue back the table." I said trying to keep it from moving.

"I would quit whining if you would quit muttering about Tobi and how 'you're not paying this'." She mocked my tone, using her hand as if that was me speaking.

I frowned and shook my head.

Finally fixing the whole damn dining room, Kuza and I decided to stroll around the base, see how everyone was doing.

Deidara and Deilei were scraping clay into the cracks, Itachi and Iisani had completely fixed the basement, Sasori, Suna, and Kuren were watching TV (the living room was already clean), Zetsu and Zana... Well I guess they're okay. Kisame and Kisami were doing laundry, Leader sama and Rain were doing paperwork, Konan and Kon were washing dishes, Tobi and Torri had the meeting room back in place, but what REALLY caught my eye were two teens, a boy and a girl; not old enough to be Kuren's age, cleaning the bathrooms and Hidan and Hina were nowhere to be seen.

It also brought Kuza's attention because she pulled me towards the doorway. We stood there until they finally noticed us.

"Yo Kaku." waved the boy teenager.

"Hey Kuza." the girl teenager also waved.

Kuza and I exchanged glances, turned our heads back, and unstitched my hands launching them towards the two's throats.

They took it by surprise once I dragged them across the floor and raised them up in the air.

"What the fuck Kakuzu!" Rattled the boy, thrashing his legs trying to aim at me in a pissed off manner.

"Kakuzu Senpai!" Gasped the girl.

I blinked in surprise, but I wiped it off, baffled.

"Who are you and what happened to my partner?" I asked in a stern voice.

The male's mouth dropped open as he glared at me appalled. "You fucking prick! You goddamn bastard! Don't you fucking recognize me? Jashin sama will burn you to Hell asshole!" He resumed trying to kick me.

My surprise returned once more the moment he said that string of foul curses and 'Jashin sama'.

"Hidan?" I instantly let go of his throat and he gasped for air.

"And. Hina." Hidan pointed to the girl while panting and still glaring furiously at me.

I dropped her too. "What in the hell happened to you?"

"It's a henge, Senpai. We used it so we could clean up the bathroom better." Said Hina as she rubbed her throat.

"Oh, whoops." Kuza scratched the back of her head.

A small awkward silence formed until Tobi skidded across the hall with Torri flapping in the breeze, and ran past us like all Hell was after him. Did I mention he was screaming? Well, now I did.

He slid to a stop, took a look at both me and Hidan, and screamed a terrifying sentence. One word in that specific sentence was enough to send us running for our lives, immortal or not.

"THE FANGIRLS ARE HERE!"

* * *

><p>Me: Hiyo! Yes now the dreaded, terrifying fangirls are coming. Mwahahaha...<p>

Anyways, Forgive me for being this late, I was practically thrown in a writers block prison until I finally came down to this. The chapter would have been longer, but I have some stupid girl scout trip this weekend. (Help. Me. PLEASE!) So, don't expect anything this weekend, don't worry, despite having to go through hell with my G.S.S.S. (girl scout step-sisters. They're as mean as Cinderella's, but that might be a little too much, either way, I DON'T LIKE THEM CAPICHE?. =_=) I will be coming up with a little scheme for chapter... 23? I'm so losing track. Alrighty, so Tobi, mind ending it for me? I have to finish packing. T_T

Tobi: Of course Koneko Keshi Chan! Review for Koneko Keshi Chan! Koneko Keshi Chan works very hard for Everyone to make reviews! It makes Akatsuki and Koneko Keshi Chan feel special!

Me: ...You didn't have to say my name so many times Tobi. ^^;

Tobi: But Tobi likes speaking third person. Tobi thinks it's fun!

Me: Erm right, okay Tobi. Now can I get some sympathy hugs from my favorite S rank Criminals?

Akatsuki: No (yeah).

Me: You're mean. *starts sobbing in emo corner*

Tobi: Tobi will give Koneko Keshi Chan a hug! Tobi's a good boy. And Koneko Keshi chan is a good girl, and-

Akatsuki: SHUT UP TOBI! WE GET IT ALREADY (YEAH)!

Me: Aww thank you Tobi! *hugz* And Plz gimme some sympathy hugs, my awesome readers! I'm gonna need all the hugs I can get until this B.S. is over with. \(TwT)/

So until later, Sayonara Dattebayo!

Itachi: It's the Kyuubi kid!

Me: Erm, no Itachi, I'm just joking.

Naruto: I'm not Dattebayo!

Me: NARUTO WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU COME FROM!

Akatsuki: Kyuubi! *starts chasing poor Naruto*

Naruto: AHHHH! *starts running*

Me: Okay, while I go save Naruto, you guys go ahead and make a review and I will get back to ya later. Bye! Naruto! I got Ramen~! *holds up a ramen bowl from outta nowhere*

Naruto: Hooray! *takes ramen bowl, starts eating and running away with it) I love ramen Dattebayo!

Me: Umm... Okay then?

BYE!


	21. Attack of The Fangirls Part 1

**EDIT* Yeah I fixed the chapter over because apparently what I thought was a kimono, turned out to be a qipao (it's the dress Sakura wore in Part 1 of the Naruto series) So... Yeah, that's about it.**

Me: Hello everybody! Yeah, I got a three day weekend so... Cool. HOPE EVERYBODY IS TOO!

And at this point I am pissed to the P about the Doc Manager. I tried using my normal document I use to create new chapters, and IT WOULDN'T LET ME UPLOAD IT! So, I had to make a NEW document for the damn time-being.

Also, you guys know how I read Fallen Angels Still Have Wings' Criminally Insane Just Got More Legal? (Shes the awesome authoress of how I manage to make those 'scary-as-shit', can never even think of when I want to threaten someone in real life, threats to the Akatsuki) Anyways, I'm a bit pissed off at this site, because IT WOULDN'T LET ME READ HER NEW FUCKING CHAPTER! It literally said when I clicked it fro the 7th time: "This chapter does not exist. It takes new chapters 15 minutes to upload." I HAD TO WAIT **4 FUCKING HOURS** UNTIL IT DID, BUT THE MOMENT I STARTED TO READ IT, I HAD TO GO TO BED! WTF? (*= .=) Also I had a TERRIBLE Thursday so, yeah, NOT HAPPY. AT ALL!

Deidara: Erm... Sorry about that stuff, yeah. But now isn't your time to rant. Chapter 23 remember, yeah?

Me: Oh right, right. Sorry, had to left off some steam. Btw, remember that I said the fangirls were coming? I screwed up on the turn of events. It was suppose to have a couple fangirls appear before hand, but once I had posted the You have GOT to be kidding me? chapter, I forgot to put that in... Whoops. *smacks forehead repeatedly* So, I'm gonna do it now!

_(Normal Pov_)

_The Akatsuki were finally asleep, unbeknownst they were being watched outside the hide-out._

_ "You sure this is their base?" The captain of the group whispered to her loyal attendant._

_"Of course, I've been watching all day, and I even saw Zetsu-" she replied before getting cut off._

_"Zestu kun!" squealed a junior. She was abruptly bopped on the head._

_"Shhh!" The whole group shushed her. The junior pouted.  
><em>

_"As I was saying, I saw Zetsu, Konan, and Tobi all around the base. But what is very curious to me, is there's children accompanying them." finished the attendant._

_"Hmm... Well, then we must prepare to strike. We're going back to regroup." The captain stood up and signaled the others to follow._

_"Hai Captain Suri." Saluted the group._

_'Just wait Akatsuki... The SACP are coming...' Suri grinned demonically as they disappeared into the darkness.  
><em>

Okay, that was what I forgot to put in, and I thank my two awesome BFFLAAL's, SailorBlazingStar and AxGirl99, for ideas on the group name (SACP: Stalkers of Anime Criminals and Psychos; I fucking love this name)

Deidara: Please, tell me they're not ACTUALLY real, yeah. Are they?

Me: I can make them real-

Akatsuki: NO!

Me: Then there's your answer. Wait, thank you Deidei! Now I can make the Closet of Doom even worse! (*evil smile*)

Akatsuki: DEIDARA WHAT THE FUCK!

Deidara: I didn't mean it like that, yeah!

Me: Too late. Now the SACP are in the Closet of Doom, ready to rape and torture any Akatsuki member that ticks me off... For free.

Kakuzu: Nooooooo!

Me: Aw shut it will ya?

Kakuzu: *Still bawling*

Me: Pussy. Okay! I'm pretty sure this authoress note is long enough! But I have to say one more thing, I'm gonna be in this chappie, just as a slight prologue narrator but that'll be in **bold** kay? Sweet! Oh before I forget, Tobi~!

Tobi: Koneko Keshi Chan does not own Akatsuki or Naruto! Tobi's a Good Boy!

Me: Thank you~ ON WITH Attack of the Fangirls Part 1!

* * *

><p><strong>Me Pov! :D<strong>

**Now, you think the Akatsuki are just gonna stay calm and think of how to escape right?**

**WRONG!**

**All of them screamed at the top of their lungs like little girls running around in their panic circles.**

**Hell, even Deidara started crying.**

"No I did not, yeah!" Deidara yelled.

**Dude, calm down. I'm just trying to be funny.**

"Well your idea of 'funny' sucks, yeah." He muttered.

**I will throw you back in the closet, mister.**

"It was better in there than out here, yeah."

**Damn did you forget about the SACP already?**

"...Shit, yeah."

**Uh huh. Now now quit whining, and start crying.**

"NO, YEAH!

**Very well. *stomps on Deidara's foot and and kicks manhood***

***Deidara screams painfully, and tears pricked at his eyes***

**There that wasn't hard now was it?**

"Owie..."

**Okay! Great. Now let's forget about him and hurry on right? (so heartless XD) This is as far as I get to be in. So carry on. Bye~**

***End of Me Pov TT3TT*  
><strong>

Pain slammed the office door open and stomped to everyone, who was having their flip out panic in the living room.

"Shut Up!" He hollered and everyone stopped to look at him.

"Now what the Hell is going on?" he crossed his arms, and put a stern look on his face.

"FANGIRLS!" they screamed back.

The stern look was wiped away in horror. "EVERYONE TO THE SAFE HOUSE MEETING ROOM! NOW!"

They didn't disobey, and Pain followed after. The girls didn't have a damn clue what was going on, but went with them anyway.

"Uncle, what the fuck is a fangirl?" Hina asked. She still hadn't changed back, nor had Hidan.

"A fucking fangirl, is a fucking fangirl." Hidan retorted.

"That made no sense."

Pain turned to Kisami. "A fangirl is a girl who is a big ass fan or is crushing on a character, in our case, us."

"Oh..."

"Right. So now it looks as if the SACP are coming once again."

"Who or what is the SACP?" Deilei asked.

"They're a group of fangirls out to get us. SACP stands for Stalkers of Anime Criminals and Psychos, yeah." Deidara explained to his little sister.

"Yeah, they've been after us since Itachi and Kisame went to get the Kyuubi."

"And then Deidara and Sasori came, then also Hidan and Kakuzu. And of course, me and Konan. But their groups have multiplied by the hundreds." Pain deadpanned.

"That sucks." The girls said at once.

"No shit(yeah)." They replied back.

"Plus, they are a stubborn bunch. I remember having to deal with them to get close to... Shit, can't remember his name." Kuren muttered thoughtfully.

"Either way, we have to leave, or hide. Immediately!"

"Too late Nagato kun~" A sing-song voice interrupted.

The Akatsuki stiffened but before they had a chance to look, they were knocked out cold, including the girls and Kuren.

The children were first to find themselves, hanging in chains, in a gloomy cellar. Some of them shuddered thinking of the gruesome memory from being kidnapped.

The Akatsuki, however were still knocked out. They were unsure who they should wake, so Hina solved the problem by swinging slightly over to Hidan, who hung next to her, and swing her leg right where the sun don't shine.

"MOTHER-FUCKER!" He screamed, jolting everyone awake.

"Morning sunshine. Like your wake up call?" Hina smiled smugly. He glared at her.

"Where are we?" Kakuzu asked looking around aimlessly.

"Oh, just an old cellar here in your base. I'm surprised you forgot it Kuzu kun."

Kakuzu twitched in horror. "Aw not you again."

A giggling girl accompanied with a few others leaned in the doorway. She had hazel eyes, and really dark brown, medium length hair which curved around her face. She was wearing a dark green qipao dress with dark muddy brown shorts and green leggings and sandals.

"Oh, but Kuzu kun it is me! And fate has brought us together again!" She squealed clasping her hands together in a swooning fashion.

"I DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU!" He yelled.

"Oh don't lie!"

"I'M NOT LYING DAMN IT!"

"Chou, enough already. We have all the time in the world to talk to them." Another voice insisted.

Chou looked disappointed. "Yes Captain Suri."

Suri had waist length purple hair with gold eyes. She also wore a qipao dress that was bluish purple along with a pair of purple shorts and navy blue leg warmers, she also had heeled sandals.

Suri grinned evilly. "So... Who do we start with first?"

The Akatsuki struggled in their chains, seeing if they could wriggle their hands out. It was no use.

"Hold it." Stopped Suri's attendant.

"What, Fuyu?" She glanced.

Fuyu had ice blue hair that was braided in two parts, and had pale turquoise eyes. She had a qipao dress that matched her hair and black tights and sandals.

Fuyu flicked her gaze to Hina and Hidan. "Just who are you?"

"U-uh..." Hidan stuttered, a bead of sweat dripped down his forehead as he tried to come up with something.

"I'm just a cleaning girl!" Hina cried instantly. Everyone shot her a 'WTH?' look.

'A cleaning girl?' They thought.

"Uh, y-yeah! I was hired to clean some of the bathrooms, and this," She gestured to Hidan, "is my older brother. He was looking for me, and wanted me to come home. I told him I'd just be a few more moments before I was done. So he waited and then once I finished, this happened!"

The Akatsuki stared at Hina, shocked to say the least.

Kuren smirked slightly understanding Hina's plan. 'Nice one Sweetie.'

'What the hell? A cleaning girl? What the fuck are you thinking!" Hidan thought angrily.

'Oh so you'd rather be raped? We don't have much time left until the henge is broken. Just roll with me here, and we can escape and find help.' Hina fired back.

Hidan was silent, thinking over the idea.

'Oh and if you plan on saying anything, for the love of Jashin don't swear or say Jashin or else it'll be the end of you.'

"Right. So if you could please, mind letting us go? We have nothing to do with this." Hidan smiled weakly.

The Akatsuki glared at him furiously.

'What the hell Hidan!'

'Kami damn prick!'

'Way to save your own ass!'

'Hidan if you run away without rescuing us, I will find you, cut you up into little bits and pieces, pour oil all over your body and set it on fire! And if that doesn't kill you, I'll find a way and make sure of it!'

Hidan paled slightly.

'Geesh, that's a little much Leader sama. Hina and I are gonna find a way to get you out. Why do you think she said that?' Hidan asked, scared at Pain's threat.

'Really?' They asked all at once.

'Really.'

"Alright then, release the those two-"

"Hang on! I also need the 8 girls and the boy!" Hina cried.

"Why?" Suri crossed her arms and raised her brow.

"I'm baby-sitting them for a wealthy client. And I had no choice but to bring them here. Please? They have nothing to do with this!"

Suri looked doubtful at Hina's fake pleading expression. "Fine. Release them." She flicked her hand to them.

"Yes ma'am." Saluted a few girls. They rushed over and unlocked the chains on everyone except the Akatsuki (minus Hidan) and Kuren.

"Run." Hina mouthed to them and the darted out.

"Thank you. Now let's get outta here!" Hidan waved pulling on Hina's wrist.

Then suddenly there was a *POOF*

They froze, knowing exactly what just happened. Hidan had changed back to his child self.

The girls gasped and Suri's eyes widened in fury.

"Kami damn it Hidan." Kakuzu muttered in defeat.

"Get them!" Suri ordered.

"Go, go go!" Hidan pushed Hina towards the door and she ran. Hidan was tackled to the ground, face smashed into the floor.

"Well, well, well. Look what the _bandit _dropped in." Cackled one fangirl sitting on Hidan. (1)

"Hello Hida kun." Suri stood over Hidan with a malicious smile on her face.

His eyes widened and was dragged back to the others, handcuffed and hung in mid air.

"We lost them, Captain Suri. Forgive us." Bowed two juniors.

"Well what are you waiting for then? FIND THEM!" Suri roared and the girls trembled, bolting from the room. Suri cursed to herself and started towards the exit. She turned to the Akatsuki.

"Don't think this is over. We'll be back soon enough." And then she left.

The Akatsuki's stomach started to churn, and paled with fear. A few started to pray.

'Please, Hina.' Hidan pleaded. 'Get us out in time!'

* * *

><p>Me: END OF <span>Attack of the Fangirls Part 1<span>! I have to congratulate myself on this one. I had a bit of trouble with come up with something, now I know how the authors' and authoress' had to deal with when they started writing about the fangirls. (;^ .^)

(1) If you guys don't know, Hidan means Bandit. I was trying to make a pun outta the idiom "Look what the cat dragged in."

Sasori: Review for Keshi.

Me: Yes! Review for me! Reviews make me happy! And...

Easter Bunny: HAPPY EASTER!

Me: Happy Easter everybody!

Tobi: Ooh! Can Tobi, Koneko Keshi chan, and Akatsuki go Easter egg hunting?

Akatsuki: No.

Me: No Tobi, I can't because then I'd get them all because I know where they're hidden.

Tobi: *gasps* How does Koneko Keshi Chan know?

Me: You dragged me to do so during my writers break. And I do pay attention even when I don't want to.

Tobi: Koneko Keshi Chan is a smart girl.

Me: Uh huh... Alright, well Sayonara! See you next week!


	22. Attack of The Fangirls Part 2

**EDIT* Yep, same as chapter 22. Kimono=Qipao**

Me: Hey guys! What's up? I have the next of the parts: Attack of the Fangirls Part 2!

Kisame: Koneko Keshi does not own Akatsuki or Naruto.

Me: Arigato Kisame!

Kisame: That's a bit different than 'Thank you.'

Me: Well I like you, so I speak Japanese when I like someone.

Kisame: So is that the same as with Konan?

Me: Fuck yeah! She's a badass chick.

Konan: Thank you Keshi!

Me: Dōitashimashite! (cannot even say this in real life ^^;)

Konan: Um... What?

Me: It means "You're welcome."

Konan: Oh.

Kisame: *picks me up* Well, let's not keep your fans waiting.

Me: They're your fans too.

Kisame: Whatever.

Me: Fine Fishy. Okay *punches the air* ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!

* * *

><p>Hina's Pov<p>

_Run, run, run... As fast as you can. You can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread man..._

That saying repeated in my mind. I always understood it when I get trouble and how I run away.

So here I am, fleeing for my life, thanking Jashin sama for being a fast runner. I left those wretched fangirls in the dust.

My henge already disappeared, but I kept running. Soon, I began to feel lightheaded and finally stopped to catch my breath. I checked my surroundings. Approximately 3 miles from the base. Damn did I really run that far?

"Hina!" My question was answered when my friends came stumbling over to me, panting and sweating like fuck. Even Deilei had to be carried by Kon the rest of the way, looking at her flustered and sickly green face.

"I... Am not... That good of... A runner..." She panted as Kon set her on the ground.

"If you have to puke, do so behind that tree." I pointed to the said inanimate object.

She nodded politely, scurried over, and vomited at the base of the tree.

I sighed slumping to the ground.

"What happened to Hidan Senpai?" Kuza asked flopping down next to me.

I shook my head. "His henge released just as we were getting out the door. He pushed me out and got tackled by those fan bitches."

"So, what are we going to do?" Saori asked as Deilei came back over.

We looked at Rain. She looked around until she realized we were staring at her. "What?"

"You're the leader Rain, so what should we do?" Kon sighed.

"Oh... Um, I say we sit around and do nothing!" She grins academically.

We faceplanted into the dirt.

"No fucking way is that happening!" I growled, glaring.

"Well, I'm not doing anything!" She snapped back.

"You have to! Are you just going to leave your dad behind and live off carefree?" I yell.

"Yes! Yes I will!" She screamed back. I fumed in anger, and I did the most incredulous thing.

I slapped her. HARD.

Her eyes widened as she rubbed the red mark on her cheek.

I gripped a fistful of her shirt, and pulled close to my face.

**"SO THAT'S IT? YOU'RE JUST GONNA FUCKING WALK AWAY FROM YOUR FAMILY? WE COULD HAVE LEFT YOU BEHIND AT THAT FUCKING PEDOPHILE! BUT WE CHOSE TO SAVE YOU SO YOU WOULDN'T GO DOWN LIKE IISANI! AND THIS IS HOW YOU'LL REPAY THEM? WHAT KIND OF DAUGHTER ARE YOU? WHAT KIND OF LEADER ARE YO****U?" **I shriek.** "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE RAIN I MET THE FIRST TIME I CAME HERE? HUH? WHERE IS SHE? CAUSE SHE SURE AS HELL ISN'T HERE NOW!"**

I was yanked off of her and shoved into a tree.

"Enough!" Kon barked as he stood between me and Rain. "It's all my fault! If I hadn't done that one thing! This never would have happened!"

"The hell you talking about Paper Boy?" I snarl.

"I... I... I'll show you!" He stammered.

He whisked to Rain, pulled her close, and locked his lips with hers.

All went quiet, except for the sounds of possibly 5 newborn, gay babies crying off in the distance.

Our eyes widened greatly, even Rain was surprised, but she shut her eyes and let it go. They parted for air.

"Kon... I... I remember now..." She trailed off.

"You do?" He asked slightly confused.

"Yes, I do." And she kissed him again.

My face turned into one of disgust and I mimed throwing up. Iisani, Kuza, Kisami, and Zana snickered at my display.

"Oh quit it Hina. But thanks for knocking some sense into me." Rain smirked.

I smirked right back, nodding in reply.

Torri hugged her first.

"I missed you too." Rain stroked her hair.

"Rain sama..." We wrapped our arms around her for a big ass group hug.

Once we finished, Rain set her stare on Iisani, her mouth slightly agape. "Your... Eyes?"

Iisani nodded. "I got them back."

She grinned and hugged her.

"So what else did I miss?" She asked letting go.

"Well, what do you remember?" Kisami asked.

"Well, I remember all I can from when I was little, Oro-pedo kidnapping me once again, and then all of recently."

"Then you ain't missing shit." I stated, keeping the smug smirk on my face.

"And now that we have you back, what should we do?" Kuza restated my question.

"Hmm... Well we need to bust out Dad and Senpais, but I have a feeling that we're not going to be able to do so alone..." She admitted.

"What's that **suppose to mean**?" Zana asked.

Rain stayed silent until we got it.

"You don't mean..." Kisami gaped.

"Yep... Looks like we're gonna need help from the snake bastard himself."

* * *

><p>Pain's Pov (Possible slight OOCness from writers block)<p>

How ridiculous. I guess Kami must be hating me at this time. We hung here in chains, hoping the girls would bust through that door and free us.

HA! Not a chance!

Instead I see the familiar face of a despised fangirl. Despised meaning hated by Konan. Yep, _my_ fangirl. Save me. Please!

This one had orange hair in two slightly pointed buns, orange eyes, and an angular face. Kinda like a fox's. She also wore a green and orange qipao (what the hell is it with fangirls and qipaos?) with dark green shorts and heeled sandal boots.

"Ohayo Nagato kun!" She squealed. Konan hissed and glared at her. The fangirl hissed right back.

"Great. The one person I did not wish to come. Then again, your the leader of SACP. So there was no hope in hell for me." I said sarcastically.

The girl, Kitsune I think it was, just giggled and skipped over to me. She traced my jawline making Konan growl in pure hate. She must've known that she was about to bust a nerve, because the next thing Kitsune did would've made all Hell go loose if it weren't for those chains. SHE KISSED ME!

She drew back and grinned evilly at a pissed off Konan.

"Too bad we can't do more than kissing you lovelies... and Konan and Kuren." The latter glared at her. "You'd have to be adult again before we... _Take it to the next level_."

Our eyes widened in fear and thankfulness. I guess we owe a bit to Oro for the transformation, but the sound of 'taking it to the next level' began to frighten us.

"Well, at least you won't be going anywhere. So we can find out how to undo that child transforming thing. Hmph, I guess whoever put that on you knew that knew what they were doing. Then again, there's only two of you who haven't changed." She flicked her eyes to Tobi and Zetsu.

Zetsu understood exactly what she meant. "O**h** _H**e**l**l **_**n**o_**.**"_

Tobi squirmed and jostled in the chains whimpering "Tobi's a good boy, Tobi doesn't wanna die."

"How cute." She teased, tracing the line's of Tobi's mask, who flinched from the closeness.

Zetsu tried to morph in the walls, but made no avail. Kitsune noticed and went over to Zetsu.

"Get any closer, **and we'll eat you.**" Zetsu threatened.

"Good luck with that. This place is chakra proof. And you can't move anywhere."

"Hn." Itachi muttered.

"What was that, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"He said, now it makes sense. I've been trying to activate my sharingan but I can't." Kisame translated.

"Duh!" Kitsune chirped.

"Can't we get something to eat? I'm fucking starving!" Hidan howled.

"Sure! I'll have the girls get you something. So until then, bye-bye~!" She skipped to the door, waving, and left.

We let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, we have to get out, like NOW!" Sasori urged.

"I'll say, yeah. My arms hurt like hell." Deidara groaned.

"Well, it might be a little bit of time **until** **we get you out.**" Zana's face morphed into the ceiling.

"Zana!" We exclaimed at once.

She grinned. "Hi guys. **How's it hanging?"**

"Not the best time **to joke sweetheart.**" Zetsu sighed.

"Sorry Daddy, **couldn't help** **it**."

"Well, pushing that aside, what do you mean?" Kuren asked.

"Well... I guess we should start** from after we left.**" Zana presumed.

_~*flashback OMG!*_~

_Normal Pov *(after Rain says they need help from Oro-pedo cuz I'm that lazy)_*

_"Rain you can't be serious!" Kon objected._

_"I'm sorry, but they were the one who changed them into kids, so they can undo it."_

_"But-" Deilei pleaded._

_"No buts. Zana, I want you to keep an eye on everyone, we'll keep in touch. The rest of us will head to Oto. Got it?" Rain looked to Zana._

_"Yes Rain sama." The children sadly agreed._

_"Alright. Let's go!" Rain started in Oto's direction and Zana morphed into the earth back to the base._

_~*end of flashback*~_

"Well shit." Hidan grumbled.

"At least we know you're okay." Konan smiled slightly.

"Yeah. But just to let you know, this room is chakra proof. So, I highly doubt you'll be going anywhere for awhile." Kisame advised.

"Wait... How the hell did you get in here anyways?" Kakuzu raised his brow.

"Well we could tell about the chakra sealing in the room, **but we forced our chakra in and we're able to make our face appear.** The hard part is though, **we don't think we can morph out or fully**." Zana sweatdropped.

"But you can move right, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"P**o**s**si**b**l**y." Both halves answered.

"Try moving over to this shadow by me, just to try." Kuren nudged over her left arm.

Zana proceeded, and moved toward the shadow.

Once there Kuren alerted her. "Now that your in the shadows, you can stay near us without being seen."

She nodded. "Except it's not gonna help **when we get hungry.**"

"Hmm... We'll figure something out." I pondered to myself.

"Shh! Fangirls are coming back." Tobi hushed.

Sure enough those girls were back and force-fed us, (which is not fun when you have a pair of chopsticks being stuffed in your mouth (sometimes down your throat) every 15 seconds when you're trying to chew and swallow) Zana kept in the shadows.

"Open wide Nagato Kun." Kitsune sang as she held the chopsticks in front of my face.

'Rain, I hope to Kami you have an idea and not just doing this for shits and giggles' I thought miserably and the chopsticks shot back to my mouth once more.

* * *

><p>Me: Damn that took a fucking while. Possibly a week since I started after the first part. Well I hope you're happy now, it's 1:05 A.M. and I'm fucking exhausted. And I'm just gonna cut this short since the Akatsuki are also asleep and I have a date with my bed that I don't plan on missing.<p>

Sasori: Um... That's gross.

Me: The hell? Why are you still up?

Sasori: Puppet.

Me: Oh yeah. And no you pervert! I'm joking! (sicko)

Sasori: I heard that.

Me: Whatever Pinocchio.

Review, and for now, GOOD NIGHT!


	23. Attack of the Fangirls Part 3?

Me: Hey everybody! Sorry about last time, but have no fear, Keshi is back with Part 3! Woo!

Pain: Keshi does not own Akatsuki and/or Naruto

Me: Thank you Pain!

Pain: Whatever.

Me: -_- *cough*douche*cough*

Pain: WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Me: Nothing! ON WITH THE CHAPPIE! ;)

* * *

><p>Rain's Pov<p>

I sneezed. Someone must be talking about me, probably Zana. Oh well.

We trailed the forest heading towards Oto. I could hear the grumbles and complaints from my group. I rolled my eyes and continued walking.

It seemed like forever (in Hina's way of putting it) until we came across a deserted village. A breeze blew against a slightly broken sign, causing it to creak as it rocked back and forth; the only thing that could be heard other than our footsteps.

"Kinda freaky." Kon muttered anxiously, looking around.

I nodded and eyed the buildings and stores, noticing the faint shadows looming in the openings of windows and doors. As if they were watching us, which no doubt they were.

"Stand on guard." I ordered, getting the courage to go inside one of the buildings. I could hear Hina grip her scythe and Kisami shouldering Kirisui-ha. (1)

I stepped in and saw everyone staring, no, glaring at me and the others as we came in. The strong smell of alcohol informed me this was a bar.

I raised a hand to the girls to stay, and headed to a bar stool in front of the counter. Kon hesitantly joined me.

"Oi bartender." I called.

He frowned in disgust and rudely replied "No kids allowed. Now get out."

I frowned right back, and continued "This is Oto correct?"

The bartender cracked a smirk and said to the other people in the bar. "Well, looks like this girl is as smart as she is deaf."

The drunks laughed at his so-called 'joke'. He came over, set down a glass he finished cleaning and slammed a hand down in front of me, his face leaned into mine.

"Listen kid. I already told ya. No kids allowed. Now take your little posse there and get the hell out."

"Get the fuck outta my face." I snarled, keeping my expression serious.

The bartender's eyes flashed dangerously, and I heard one of the men in the bar tell me. "That isn't the language a brat like you should say to an adult."

I turned my head to him in a fake shock expression. "Oh? Is that true? Well I can say what the hell I want because you're not the fucking boss of me, prick."

"Rain." Kon nudged me.

I ignored him as the man fumed and came over to me, I stood up as well. He stood pretty tall for a man his size, it kinda reminded me of Kakuzu's. But I could give a shit less.

"I'd quit and leave while you have the chance, little bitch-" I didn't let him finish. I slammed my hand on his chest and he blasted to the other end of the wall.

I heard a few women shriek and men gasp in fear. The man against the wall was dazed and confused.

"No. _You _quit and leave while you have the chance! How dare you! Don't you_ fucking dare_ call me a _little bitch_! I will stitch your eyes open, take a knife and slice off your ears and tongue, slash your throat and then rip open your chest and rip out your organs, chop them into bits and pieces, and shove it back down your throat! And while I'm at it, I'll take my friend's weapons, slice off your limbs one by one and laugh as the light fades from your eyes while you choke on your own blood! Then to finish you off, I'll tie your remains to a wild boar and let it take off running, dragging you behind it! UNDERSTAND!" I roared. (2)

The man was petrified in fear, frightened at my choice of words. Kon and the others paled, probably wondering whether if I was bluffing or being serious. And I was dead serious. _Nobody _calls me a little bitch and lives. Hidan Senpai is just an exception since he can't die.

"Now," I turned to the crowd huddled in a corner far away from me. I scanned them and finally chose who to interrogate. I used Universal Pull and he flung to me. I grabbed him by the collar and yanked him til our noses touched. "What do you know about Orochimaru?"

"I-I-I" The man stuttered.

"OUT WITH IT!" I yelled.

He trembled and spoke clearer "I- I don't know! Honestly! I don't know!"

I studied him, and flung him towards the girls. "Iisani."

"Hn." She nodded and within an instant of looking into her sharingan, the poor man was under her genjutsu.

After a few moments, Iisani shook her head."He doesn't know anything Rain sama."

I sighed and turned back to the group. "We can do this all day. Now who's willing to spill it?"

No one spoke. "Fine." And started with another one.

"What about you?" I asked holding him up.

"Um-uh-uh..."A bead of sweat dripped down from his forehead.

A tick mark was starting to appear, and I was wondering if I should bring out my "Harikēn" Path. (3)

I had NO TIME to deal with idiots.

I dropped my arm and turned back to the crowd. "Okay. We can do this the easy way, where you can either tell me or have Iisani use a genjutsu, or the hard way with my "Harikēn" Path and have you pass judgement. In other words, kill you if you lie."

That made them shudder a little. And finally the guy in my hand said something. "Orochimaru's the leader of Oto, he has multiple hideouts, but mostly his whereabouts are unknown. And I don't know where he is!"

I faced him, my eyebrow raised. "But do you know _where_ one of his hideouts are? Like close to the village?"

"Well, sort of-"

"I do!" yelped another person.

"Eh?" I turned. He made his way out of the crowd and up to me. He at least had to be in his late teens to early 20's.

"The name's Hoshi. I've been scouting Orochimaru's hideout. I'll be willing to help, as long as you don't kill me." He saluted.

I dropped the other guy. And faced him fully. He had copper brown hair and light blue eyes. I also noticed his forehead protector. Looks like the guy was from Iwa.

"Alright Hoshi. My name's Rain. You said that you know where one of Orochimaru's hideouts is?" I folded my arms.

"Yes ma'am."

"Very well, lead on then."

We followed him out of the bar and strolled out of town.

'Rain I don't like this. We shouldn't trust him.' Kon thought to me worriedly.

'Don't worry, as long as he's up front, the faster we'll be able to kill him in case of a trap or turning on us.' I reported back.

Kon went silent. But I heard him sigh thoughtfully. I knew he was concerned about Dad and the others, I was too. I tried to relax a bit by thinking of how I sent Zana down there to keep an eye out on everyone and the fangirls. So far, everything was okay. Nothing new has happened yet... I hoped. That put my mind at ease a little, but not as much as I wished. For some weird reason, I couldn't shake away a bad feeling like Kon had. Maybe it's just a leader thing.

I mean hey, who goes on a journey almost halfway around thefreaking country, to find the most dangerous person you could imagine(besides the Akatsuki), while trying to save your loved ones from the doom of being groped or raped?

Answer: US.

Lord help me.

* * *

><p>Me: Hello again! Sorry I didn't make this longer. But I already was in high waters for last time. And the reason I didn't go on to the Akatsuki, well I forgot how I was gonna start it. (_ _|||)<p>

Also, unfortunately, my dad had rebooted my laptop and erased some of my memory files, so because of that, I couldn't get on because you know that reCAPTCHA (image verification thing when you log in) well, it wouldn't show up for the past two days so I couldn't get in. I thought I was gonna be on hiatus and nearly had SailorBlazingStar put up a notice for me, because I sure as hell was not gonna try and type the rest of this chapter on a shitty touchscreen keyboard.(If that were to happen, I'd flip and kill myself. -_-)

But here's some good news: My dad finally gave me access on my phone to go on Fanfiction so now I can read you guys' stories while I'm at school! HUZZAH! (THANK YOU DAD!)

Bad news: My mother found out that I write stories on here. If she reads Akatuski Kids or even my profile or some of my reivews, I'm fucked. Luckily though, she doesn't understand the concept of Naruto and neither does my dad. (Phew) But that doesn't help my case, AT ALL.

**(1) I thought Kisami's sword should have a name. It means "Mist Water Blade" (don't judge me, couldn't think of anything else.)**

**(2) You didn't think I was gonna let myself and Pain have all the fun did you? She's his daughter after all.**

**(3) Again, DON'T JUDGE ME! I was trying to come up with a couple names for the 5 Paths of Rain. Believe me, they would've been WAY more sissy. So now you have: Harikēn Path, Kōzui Path, Hyōga Path, Tsunami Path, Nadare Path, and Arashi Path (Rain). All of which you can translate through Google. ;D But here's how to understand who takes after who:**

**Arashi Path: Deva Path (well duh, Pain and Rain)**

**Harikēn Path: Naraka Path (the King of Hell summoner dude)**

**Kōzui Path: Human Path (rips out souls dude)**

**Hyōga Path: Preta Path (chubby, sucks up nin-jutsu dude)**

**Tsunami Path: Animal Path (summoner dude/lady, first to fight (and got their ass whooped by) Jiraiya)**

**Nadare Path: Asura Path (freaky bald dude with shitload of weapons)**

**NOW YOU KNOW!**

(Pain: Great way to summarize my Paths. *sarcasm*

Me: You're welcome!)

Me: Okay, now I have to go, because I've been putting off my Spanish homework and IT'S DUE TOMORROW. (AHHHHH!) Luckily I just have to get construction paper from my garage, a pencil to write and draw with, and a stapler to hold it together. I'm just glad it's freaking easy since I'll be drawing(cuz I'm lazy, and I saw it in one example) stick figures and writing sentences in español. So... Uh...

Hidan: Fucking review for Keshi-bitch.

Me: Yeah. Review, thanks Hidan.

Hidan: Tch.

Me: *thinking*_ Asshole._

SAYONARA!


	24. Attack of the Fangirls Part 3 and a half

Me: Ohayo everybody! And happy Cinco de Mayo to all! I had a slight crummy week but it makes me feel better when y'all R&R. (Read and Review if you didn't know, cuz I didn't the first time) Also today is a very special day-

Deidara: Art is fleeting Danna, yeah!

Sasori: Art is eternal, brat!

Dei: Fleeting, yeah!

Saso: Eternal!

Me: Um guys-

Dei: Fleeting, yeah!

Saso: Eternal!

Me: Hello?

Dei: FLEETING, YEAH!

Saso: ETERNAL!

Me: -_- *someone's going in the closet*

Dei: FLEETING DAMN IT, YEAH!

Saso: ART IS ETERNAL YOU DAMN BRAT!

Tobi: TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!

Both: SHUT UP TOBI (YEAH)

Me: *sighs* Hooray, finally. If they're not gonna shut up about their views on art, personally I think it could be anything, I'll do my disclaimer for this time.

Disclaimer: I don't own the coolio Naruto or the freaking hot Akatsuki. But I do own everything else, including you. (LAWL) Jk, ;)

Btw: I'm listening to We like to Party by VengaBoys. It just stuck in my head for some reason. And so did Tobi... O_o Oops, off track.

On with Attack of the Fangirls part... 4? Nah, let's make it complicated and say it's 3 1/2 ;D LOL!

* * *

><p>Normal Pov<p>

Meanwhile in the Akatsuki Hideout...

A young girl watched Suri slap Hidan across the face for his smart mouth. She winced at the red imprint that began to burn off his cheek. Hidan only glared hatefully and cussed her out again. Suri's eyes flashed dangerously until she slapped him again harder, making his head flip to the side.

Hidan grit his teeth, trying not to yell in pain as his cheek burned like fire. In fact, that was only the half of it. Part of his cheek had been singed off from Suri's flamed fingers.

Suri only grinned. The other Akatsuki were ready to break off those chains and kill her. Zana wanted to tell the bitch off, as the dark side had been thinking. Zetsu sent her a warning glance that immediately stated not to reveal herself.

The girl clenched the hem of her shirt, close to tears at the cruelty. Her burgundy hair, short in the back and long in the front, shadowed her sage eyes.

_'Why do she do this? They never done anything to us...'_ She thought in sadness.

Suri turned and began to leave, passing the girl who moved out of her way and watched as she slammed the door behind her. Suri sent her a glance, as the girl stood up straight, narrowed her eyes, and continued to walk away.

Making sure she was gone, the female rushed to the door. Her heart pounded in her ears, hesitating on what was on the other side of the door. Gathering her courage, she opened it. 12 pairs of eyes glared at her, she flinched a bit, but forced herself out and shut the door. She started towards Kuren who hissed in warning.

She gulped but turned slightly to the shadow looming next to her, looking up.

Zana's eyes widened, a bead of sweat falling from her forehead. Had she been spotted? If that was the case, did that captain know? Or was she oblivious to her?

The girl slid her hand in and shuffled within her bag. Finding what she wanted, she pulled out a bag a raw meat and set it down on the floor.

'You must be hungry," Said the girl, looking up at Zana, "but I understand if you don't eat it."

The Akatsuki's stare hardened, and the girl could feel it. She didnt make any eye contact and went to Hidan. He growled for her to 'get the fuck away from me'. She didn't listen, and inched her hand up to his face.

Realizing this, Hidan bit her hand. She jumped and yanked it away. Hidan smiled maliciously, licking the blood from his teeth. A frightened look crossed her eyes but washed away as she tried again. Hidan twitched, baffled that she'd try again, biting her once more.

"I'm trying to help you." She grumbled, pulling her hand away for the fifth time to examine the bite marks.

"Then do us a favor and fuck off. I don't need some little bitch's help." Hidan barked. She stared at him, eyes growing a bit from hurt, then looked back down at her hand.

_'Why? Why do they never understand when I help?' _A small tear fell. The bite marks began to glow a luminous green and disappeared in seconds.

The others tensed, now it was Hidan's turn to stare at her. He frowned at her newly unharmed hand.

Catching this, the girl looked up again. "Now will you let me?"

"Why are you doing this?" Sasori asked in his impatient tone.

The girl looked up at him with his child form. Sasori noticed the many emotions floating in her eyes. Saddness, fear, pain, scared. But also a tint of hope and trust. Like a lost puppy who had been kicked so many times and left abandoned in the crowd.

She adverted her gaze and spoke a a small voice. "I... I've seen what they've done to you... The pain and sufference, it's not fair... I only want to help... Unlike _them.._."

It finally dawned on them. "You were one of the juniors sent to chase our kids!" Kisame exclaimed.

She nodded. "I also convinced my juniors to stop chasing after them, despite the punishment that awaited..." She shuffled her feet. She turned back to Hidan setting three fingers on his cheek and it glimmered green. Within seconds, it healed.

The girl bowed her head slightly and started to scurry out of the room.

"Wait." Pain ordered.

The girl slid to a stop, in front of the door, and turned to him.

"We didn't catch your name."

The girl blushed. "I- it's Sage."

Pain nodded. "Thank you, Sage."

Sage didn't reply, only exit the room leaving them alone again.

"It must be a trick, yeah." Deidara frowned.

"If that was true, why did she heal Hidan?" Kakuzu questioned.

"And bring **raw meat to Zana?**" Zetsu added.

"Cause she fucking likes me!" Hidan exclaimed with a arrogant smirk.

"Highly doubt it idiot. She looked pretty frightened of you when she got closer." Kakuzu retorted.

"Fuck you miser!"

"No thanks. I don't swing that way."

Hidan's mouth dropped and his ears turning red. "You motherfucking-"

"Hidan shut up." Konan groaned.

"Well I don't know about you guys, **but we're freaking starving.**" Zana inched down the wall.

"Wait Zana. **How do you know there's not anything in it?**" Zetsu scolded her.

Zana pouted. "But Daaad~. **Come on, at least you get to eat!**"

"This is true, but you never know Hon." Kuren smirked kindly.

Zana sighed in frustration and went back to her spot. Suddenly, her eyes lit up.

"W**e g**o**t a**n i**de**a!" She grinned. She shut her eyes and vines grew on each side of her face. they stalked down to the raw meat. They seemed to have a mind of their own as they opened the bag and check out the meat. The vines withdrawn and Zana opened her eyes hungrily.

"It safe **to eat!**" And she melted down and started to chow.

"That is disgusting." Sasori made a disgusted face.

The door clicked. And everything seemed to freeze in time. Zana held on the bag and morphed back into the wall. The Akatsuki's heart pounded.

Suri came back in, smiling evily. She frowned when she caught sight of Hidan's cheek. He smirked.

"How did that heal?" She asked in a cold tone.

"HAHA! Don't underestimate Jashin sama bitch!" Hidan laughed.

"We'll see about that." She began towards him.

"You've really fallen haven't you Suri? Hitting a 'child' who has no way to fight back." Kuren replied smoothly.

Suri stopped and glared at her.

"Oh yeah? How about betraying us?" Her glare intensified.

"It was bounty work and the SACP was the only way I could get closer to whats-his-face." She glared right back.

"His name was TARUYO!" Suri screamed and punched her in the jaw.

Kuren stared at her with no emotion. "You hit like a girl."

"That's because I am one you bitch!" Suri snarled as she punched her again.

"Oi! Leave her the fuck alone why don't ya!" Hidan yelled.

"Shut it Jashin boy!" She hissed.

"Aw, is somebody upset that their favorite psychotic criminal chooses me over you?" Kuren asked in a mock innocence tone.

Suri yelled in a rage, unleashing a hard right hook. Grabbing her hair, Suri pulled Kuren closer.

"Just because your older than me doesn't give you any right ot say shit like that! Then again..." Suri grinned more sinister than the last "I can torture you as much as I want. Kitsune wouldn't even know, nor will she care. So let's do so."

Unlocking the chains, Suri made a few handsigns and placed a hand on Kuren's back. Kuren cried out in pain and collasped on the floor.

Hidan and Kakuzu unleashed a murdering glare. "Let her the fuck go." They snarled darkly.

"What are you going to do about it?" Suri asked them, pulling out a kunai and held it at Kuren's throat. "As long as I have this kunai close to her neck, you can't do a damn thing about it."

That didn't stop them from glaring, but not as hard as before.

Suri let out a menacing laugh and took Kuren away for torture.

"Zana! Watch them!" Pain ordered.

"Y**e**s **Pa**i**n** **s**a**m**a!" And Zana disappeared.

"I'm killing that bitch if she hurts a hair on her head." Hidan growled.

"Might as well start thinking of how." Kakuzu agreed.

"Calm down. Kuren won't go down without a fight. Just think positive." Konan tried to assure the Zombie Combo.

"How the fuck can I fucking think positive when I fuckng know they're probably going to fucking kill her!" Hidan yelled in outrage.

"Hn."

"What was that weasel prick?"

Itachi glared at Hidan.

"He said, "Maybe Sage could be of use to us. Not only that, our girls, and Kon, are trying to get us free." Yeah. That's true Itachi. Just try that Hidan. I bet Hina wouldn't leave you behind over her dead body." Kisame translated/joked halfheartedly.

"I guess..." Hidan shut his mouth afterwards to think.

'_But can we be so sure?_' was they question they pondered amoungst themselves.

* * *

><p>Me: Back again I see? And yes, I did add a new character. But don't be hatin on her, kay guys? She's had a tough time. Oh and I almost forgot what I was trying to tell you at the beginning. You ready? Good.<p>

*leans in and whispers* It's Deidara's birthday today! So now he's like what? 20? *sniff* THEY GROW UP SO FAST! ,*_ ,* Okay so Sasori is gonna bring Dei in and we're gonna surprise him.

Kisame: Hush! He's coming!

Me: Oh! HIDE EVERYBODY! AND SHUT OFF THE LIGHTS ITACHI!

Itachii: Hn. *shuts off lights*

Me: Ahh! It's dark!

Akatsuki(minus Deidara): SHHH!

Me: Sorry.

Deidara: Danna, what's going on, yeah? And why are the lights off- *flips switch*

Akatsuki: HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEIDARA!

Deidara: Wow you guys remembered, yeah!

Me: Of course we did! And your 20 now! *sniffs more*

Deidara: Aw, thanks guys, yeah.

Me: That's not all! We pitched in and made an awsome present for you~

Deidara: What, yeah?

Me: TA DA! *presents Tobi taped to a firecracker*

Tobi: Happy birthday Senpai! Can Tobi get off now?

Me: Sorry Tobi. But you're the present. And Dei, wanna do the honors?

Deidara: My pleasure, yeah! KATSU!

Tobi: NO TOBI DOESN'T WANNA DIE! WAHHHHH! *soars into the sky*

Me: NO HARD FEELINGS TOBI! I STILL LOVE YOU LIKE A LIL BRO!

Tobi: TOBI'S A GOOD- ***BOOM!***

Deidara: Thanks Keshi! This was awesome, yeah!

Me: No worries Dei-Dei Chan! I now permit you being my chapter ender or review sayer OR WHATEVER THE HELL IT IS!

Deidara: *chuckles* Review for Keshi, yeah!

Me: Yeah, review! And could you do me a favor from one authoress to another author/ess or reviewer? I had been reading this story called Girl Next Door OC Addition by DarkAkatsukiNeko. Some of you might have heard of it, or possibly read it or the sort of twin copy Girl Next Door Yaoi Addition.

Any who, I personally like how the story is going so far, but I was pretty shocked at the review count. You know how many was on there?

2 reviews. Including mine. Which reminds me, ARIGATO ANON FOR BEING THE OTHER AND FIRST REVIEWER ON THE STORY! =D

I just want you guys, just maybe, take some time outta your day or weekend to check it out and review your thoughts? I think it'll mean a lot to DarkAkatsukiNeko if you'd do so.

Okayz! Well Sayonara! And do check the story out! At least for me please?

BYE!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEIDARA! ='D


	25. Attack of the Fangirls Part 4

Me: Hello everybody! Part 4 is officially out, unlike last time when it was 3 1/2. I laugh at myself for doing that. Hehe.

Anyways, the last couple of days were so shitty. I was about to rip someone's head off. But that's not all, oh no. I had a honor ceremony Thursday evening and I had to wear a dress. I. _HATE_. DRESSES. But it was okay, I was nervous but I didn't stumble or screw up like I did in my old school for 6th grade. **(I'll never get over that. **(-\\\-;)** )** But I also had fun with it, cuz my best friend **(next to SailorBlazingStar and AxGirl99 of course)** The Magical Cow That Ate Toothpaste **(don't ask)**, was there with me.

**(And keep this a secret from her: When they called her name and she went up for her certificate, I did a low embarrassing whoop at the very end of the clapping, and after it was over, she was telling me about the whoop, but I had to suppress a grin and not say anything about it. Ah, how I love to fuck with her.)**

And after the ceremony was over, and our parents were talking, she played "U Can't Touch This" by MC Hammer and we danced like a couple of idiots in the empty cafeteria, on our way out the high school where the ceremony was taking place, and kept on dancing in front of the remaining people in the parking lot until we had to leave. Best night ever.

Konan: Sounds like you had a lot of fun.

Me: Meh, I guess you can say that. Oh, and now, I'm sitting in my bear cave **(also known as my room)** typing away while my cat tries to attack a bird through the window, all alone. My parents had to work today, I had no objections. Mornings to afternoons I'm happy with since there's light out. Evening to Midnight or later, then we may have a slight problem. Especially if no one's here when I wake up the next day. That's my time to panic.

Mary: THAT WAS YOU?

Me: Ahh! Mary! Yes, yes it was. Everybody, meet The Magical Cow Who Ate Toothpaste aka Mary. Say Hi.

Mary: Rainbow Mustaches! :D **(1)**

Me: ...Yeah, so... I guess I should start the chapter eh? Okay. But two things. One, I have a very important notice at the end for you to know and two, ITACHI!

Itachi: Hn?

Me and Mary: *plays music and dances randomly* U CAN'T TOUCH THIS! XD

Itachi: *walks over and pokes us.* Yes I can.

Me: *faceplam* It's a joke dumbass. -.-

Mary: LOLZ

Me: *sighs* ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!

* * *

><p>Back to our... Heroes!<p>

Rain's Pov

I was hoping for a quiet walk/run/whatever to the snake bastard's hideout. But unfortunately, Hoshi decided against my wishes.

"So..." He shuffled uncomfortably as he tried to make conversation. "You live around here?"

Que facepalm.

"Of course we do. We live in a small cave about 10 feet away from us that holds nothing but bugs, chilly nights, and freaky creatures." I said sarcastically giving him my 'Are you really asking that question when our forehead protectors are completely visible?' look.

"Oh, my bad. I didn't notice your forehead protectors until now." he replied sheepishly.

'Riiight.' I heard all the girls say.

"Okay, we're here." He said shortly after coming across a grimy entrance that I could faintly remember. It wasn't just having my memory gone for such a short time, it was not bothering to check my surroundings when we first escaped. Either way, it had the creepy feeling.

"Thanks. C'mon guys." I ushered the others as we started to march in. Hoshi stopped us.

"Now are you guys sure on going in alone? I could go with you-"

"Dude, does it fucking look like we plan to go alone? Each of us have our own fucking partner." Hina growled.

"Well, I wouldn't put it the way she said it but yes. We each have our own partner so we won't be going alone." Kuza scratched her head awkwardly.

"But there's only nine of you." He protested.

"Yeah, two by two, then a group of three." I motioned to Deilei, Saori, and Torri. **(IMPORTANT 2)**

"Huh... Okay then..." He shrugged and started to walk away. He stopped for a moment to study Deilei and a faint puzzlement look crossed his face. Like he remembered her or something. He shook his head and kept on walking, giving us a salute of farewell.

I could tell Kon wanted to question that, but I dragged him down into the catacomb looking hallways. The girls, slightly hesitant, followed suite. I took hold of a torch that was near the entrance and kept moving.

With each step was an awaiting death sentence. Even with the torches' flames, the dim lit hall felt gloomy as ever. The uneasy feeling was back on us and it drove me a bit insane. I heard a floor tile being stepped farther and a trap from below opened revealing spikes that awaited our doom. We caught the ledge in time and scrambled out before we were sealed in. I shot a glare at Hina.

"My bad." She replied smiling sheepishly.

"Way to get us killed, Religious Bitch!" Kon grumbled.

"Fuck off Paper Boy!"

"Shut it." Kuza placed a hand over her partner's mouth. Hina muttered something into her hand but did so.

I rolled my eyes.

"Someone's coming." Iisani alerted, getting in a defense position, sharingan activated.

I heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed and a glint from down the hall. The person came so fast I would've gotten my head taken off if it wasn't for Iisani who blocked it away with a kunai. Sure enough, we found ourselves with Sasuke Uchiha, once again.

"I thought your eyes were taken out." Sasuke hissed at her.

"Never doubt Dad or Kuren san." She snarled.

Sasuke jumped back a few feet to gain some distance.

"You guys go ahead. I'll catch up after dealing with my douche-of-an-uncle." Iisani motioned.

"I thought my uncle was the douche." Hina smirked jokingly.

"No, he's just a jackass." She replied with slight amusement. Hina scowled and flipped her off.

"Come back in one piece." I ordered her.

"Ditto." She nodded and I ran past Sasuke down the hall. The others followed behind me. Sasuke was just about to turn and stop us but had to dodge another kunai aimed at his head.

"Your opponent is me asshole." Iisani prepared herself as he lunged for her. I stopped for a moment thinking she probably couldn't handle on her own. Iisani noticed this and yelled "Don't worry about me! I'll be fine! Just find Orochimaru so we can save our family!"

"Save?" Sasuke questioned trying to take a glance at us but Iisani wasn't going to let him have the chance. Neither were we, because we kept running, the sound of metal shrilling against metal fainting in the distance.

* * *

><p>Iisani's Pov<p>

I clashed with Sasuke trying to buy Rain sama and the others time before he could slip away. It was pretty tough though. He's had better sword training than I did.

I made the mistake of trying to dodge. He quickly grasped my arm and forced me to a halt.

"Wat do you mean by 'save'?" He hissed.

"Why would you care?" I twitched in disgust.

"Because Itachi is in that mess. I want to know."

"Why are you so determined to kill my father?" I asked him, trying to pull my arm away.

"Because he destroyed our clan! Killed everyone! Left no one alive-" He roared, squeezing tighter.

"Except you? So Dad could be killed by your hand? How would that help? The clan would still be in ruins! There wouldn't be a way to save it with just one man, would there?" I questioned, my voice raising higher and higher with every word.

"How the hell would you know? You weren't even there to witness!" He shouted.

"Neither were you! You only came at the very end because you were sooo busy trying to catch up to Dad's levels! Well guess what? YOU'LL NEVER CATCH UP TO HIM! YOU COULD NEVER MATCH UP TO HIM! HE WILL ALWAYS BE SUPERIOR TO YOU! YOU'RE JUST A DISGRACE TO THE UCHIHA NAME!" My voice raised higher and higher at every word.

My face whipped to the side, and my cheek began to burn. I knew he slapped me. One look in his eyes showed pure hatred and anger of my words. Sheesh, if looks could kill, there wouldn't be a way to identify my body.

"You're just afraid aren't you? Unsure whether to hold back or not since I have Itachi's blood in my veins. Is that it?" I taunted him further.

"JUST SHUT UP!" He screamed and punched me away. I slammed into a wall and slumped to the floor.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW HUH?" He screamed further. I noticed the tears filling his eyes. "YOU DIDN'T KNOW HIM LIKE I DID! YOU DIDN'T SEE THE MASSACRE LIKE I DID. YOU DIDN'T GET PUT IN A GENJUTSU AND FORCED TO WATCH IT HAPPEN AGAIN AND AGAIN LIKE I DID! SO TELL ME! HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?"

He stopped screaming and gasped for breath, waiting for my answer. I stared at the floor. I didn't have one for him.

"I don't know." I said softly."I don't know how I know, I just do. But I know this: whoever that person was, on the night of the massacre, it wasn't him. Dad would never do such a thing. I know it. You should see how he looks at me. Those eyes... They've never shown blood lust or murder. I only see the love he has for me. Even in that emotionless face of his..." I trailed off thinking about it.

Sasuke thought quietly to himself. And the tears fell down his cheeks. Finally he spoke.

"It doesn't matter what you know or think! Itachi is still the man who slaughtered the Uchiha clan! And there's nothing that could change that!"

And with that, he lunged, sword aimed straight at my heart.

* * *

><p>Me: HELLO PPL. Yes I left you with a cliffhanger.<strong> (Don't kill me plz)<strong>

Okay, back to what I wanted to tell you guys. Some time during the week or later, I'm gonna revise the first few chapters. I read it over and practically _cringed_. Curse me for trying to make the first story as "professional-like" as possible. WAAAY too many commas, and I think I went a bit out of my head for what I'd called them. Also, next week's update may either be uploaded later or slightly earlier, because my grandma and my aunt who I haven't seen in awhile are coming down to stay with us for a bit, and I highly doubt they'll leave me alone long enough to come up with something. (-.-;) And now for the important things:

**(1)** Knowing Mary, she'd probably say that. Not really as a greeting, but I thought it'd be comical, but she has a strange obsession with mustaches. She's drawn some with a friend of ours' eyeliner and go for the rest of the day with a drawn mustache on her upper lip. She nearly went to school one day with a _RAINBOW_ _MUSTACHE_. I told her if she did that, I would not know her or speak to her for the** (or rest of the)** day. She is also gonna be a character in Akatsuki Kittens **(which I had to start over after I asked all my friends to be in and thanks to the pairings, I screwed up my whole plot, sort of.)** But back on Mary, you should have heard what she wanted as her past in the thing. (;;._.) Although, it'd probably be hysterical for y'all to know so I'll let her "tell you" herself.

Mary: My past is that I was kidnapped at 5 years old, by a hobo who looks like Santa Claus, with a spoon, and makes me floss his toes with a rope of blonde hair. Hee-Hee~

Me: (=A=")... Told ya. I can't remember how she came up with the "floss his toes with a rope of blonde hair" part. But yeah, me and her, we come up with some crazy shit at lunch. *shakes head shamefully* She wanted the hobo to be Mexican and for her to wear a sombrero while running all over a battle field with a fight taking place. I kicked out the Mexican hobo and sombrero thing because it was just so wrong. So, what I live with? Welcome to my world. ^^;

Mary: Rainbow~

*...*

**(2)** Okay. This has been in my head for quite awhile now. Long time ago, I was pondering my ideas and for some weird reason Sasori's and Suna's last name popped in my head. When I realized what it was, I decided to have Suna's name changed. Sorry. But seriously, say it out loud: Akasuna no Suna? How the fuck does that make any sense? So now it's Akasuna no Saori. She's basically named after her father, so it won't be that difficult to remember... I hope...

**(3)** *there is no number, it's just realization.* I just NOW noticed with me saying 'yeah' after 'So' and whatever, I sound like Deidara. Wtf?

Alright that's it. But like I said, with Suna's- I mean Saori's name being changed, this was also a reason why I wanted to start over the chapters. I'm not gonna make a new story since it'd be a bitch to try and re-upload what 28 chapters now? Yeah. NOT GONNA HAPPEN.

Mary: OMFG HE LOOKS LIKE A SHARK! *points to Kisame*

Akatsuki and Me: *LOAO or sweatdropping*

Kisame: Erm... Thanks?

Me: I feel bad for you bro.

Kisame: Why?

Me: Cause she's who you're paired with in Akatsuki Kittens.

Kisame: EH?

Mary: Really? *turns back to Kisame has shiny anime eyes and hand extended* C-can I touch your gills? -(*_*-) **(actual line Mary wants me to use XD)**

Akatsuki and Me: *same as before and probably laughing harder*

Kisame: *looks at me, and has the "WTF?" face* (=ಠ_ಠ=) **(I couldn't resist. Its hilarious)** Uh... Sure...?

Mary: *pokes gills* Cool.

Me: Alrighty I'm gonna wrap this up. Summary of what I said in case you didn't follow: (1) Mary likes mustaches, I thought it'd be funny if I put that in there; (2) Suna's name is now Saori; (3) I say 'yeah' waaay too many times. Important notices: revising first few chapters cause they suck, and next update may be earlier or later than usual.

THAT'S IT! OH SHIT, NEARLY FORGOT.

Tobi: REVIEW FOR KONEKO KESHI CHAN! TOBI'S A GOOD BOY! (^))))

Me: Thank you Tobi! And yay! You're not mad at me anymore! (^_^)

Tobi/Madara: *glares* (=))))

Me: ...N-nevermind. (T~T)

SAYONARA!


	26. Giving Up!

Chapter Title says it.  
><span>Akatsuki Kids<span> is officially discontinued.

I have no inspiration for this story anymore, and I have no fucking idea on how to start it, nor a damn plot-line.

So, because I have more blossoming ideas for A-CAT-Suki: Blablablah, *not in the mood to type it out* a Hetalia Disney Crack fic that I must get off my lazy, fat-ass and write, and another Hetalia story that has given me a some-what good plot to work on, I am going out to say:

**FUCK IT,**

**I GIVE UP!  
><strong>

I thank those of you who've been with me and this pathetic story since the beginning:

Akuma Uchiha

Kibi Tosame

Yuti-Chan

SailorBlazingStar

unicornz4eva

DaNarwhal

Kaefa

Invisible Shadows

snakeboy33

holly

Froggy

Thunder Krystal

narutothebest

The-Music-Loving-Anime-Tard

ComicGeek

xAkatsukiElmoFlyx

ForASunset'sRise

littleXmissXwolfyX

anon

and two other Guests

SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL OF YOU

YOU GUYS ARE THE FUCKING GREATEST!

I hope to hear from y'all on A-CAT-Suki: Blablablah *still not in the mood*, the new Hetalia story I'm conjuring up, and Awesomely Tangled, the Disney Hetalia Crack story I need to get a move on **(for those who know and love Hetalia)**

Oh! That reminds me:

SailorBlazingStar, Lavonee99, and I will be under a joint account called ThreeBlondGirls, that will be the account we'll post our Hetalia Disney Crack fics so just throwing it out there, in case you decide to check it out whenever one of us posts something.

Also, I will STILL post the Akatsuki Kids' pictures on DeviantArt, but that process is working as fast as a snail can travel on foot.

So, okay then.

Ja ne.

~AkatsukiTomboyKid~


	27. READ ME! I'M IMPORTANT!

*shyly sneaks around the corner*

Hi there everybody... Haha...

I got a lot of explaining to do, don't I?

Okay, well here:

I've thought a lot about this story. I've been harassed by my friends, reviews have asked why I had stopped it because was really good, and even one person, bless her heart, had even offered to help co-op and rewrite it.

I just... Wow, I never thought anybody truly liked it, when I started I was a freaking n00b. I didn't know anything about story writing, I felt like I had to meet a deadline or my ass would be grass.

And seriously, this story was made of crack and childish stupidity of a 12 year old trying to act her age.

Oh look, I'm rambling again aren't I? Never fails, I don't talk much really.

But here's some big news:

I am rewriting this. It's not the same really, and honestly I'm still writing chapter 1 but at least this freaking time I know what I'm doing.

Its still called Akatsuki Generation Passed On, and I have a prologue up if you guys are interested.

Hah, I've been meaning to write this for a long time, but being a lazy Shika I haven't til now. Sorry about that. ^^;

Anyways, yeah. Its out. Go look and subscribe or whatever, and I'll post chapter 1 soon.

And another thing, the kids slowly but surely are getting drawn, digitized, and I'm working on description.

Rain, or should I say Kunie, has already been posted on my Deviantart. There's a link on my profile that you can find and go check it out. I also made a journal post about some other updates and surprises. (Excuse the rant though if you look, I needed to throw a tantrum about a couple RPG games I had been playing, the updates are near the end, I promise you.)

Soo... Yeah... I think that's about it... *will need to shorten that other A/N before she forgets*

Looking forward to hearing you again, I kinda miss it...

Sayonara.


End file.
